


exchange students

by jewell445



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cliche, Exchange students, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short Chapters, Students, WayV - Freeform, jeno and jaemin are exchange students who happens to meet renjun and fell in love with the latter, nct - Freeform, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 47,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewell445/pseuds/jewell445
Summary: What if one day, you go home only to be greeted by two handsome boys that look like they just came out straight from a kdrama?Well, Huang Renjun can relate. He walked into his home and felt like he was in a kdrama because he just saw two handsome boys talking to his mother.Jeno and Jaemin. The two were exchange students from Seoul, Korea and Renjun's family is going to be their host family.Renjun learned that he'll be sharing his one big ass room to those two handsome boys.So what could go wrong?Everything. (Maybe?) Since the two are in a secret relationship while Renjun is already with someone.But the two slowly find themselves falling for the Chinese male.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. host family

**Author's Note:**

> !!DISCLAIMER!!
> 
> if you ever use wattpad and had stumbled upon a story under the same title and characters, i guarantee you that i am not plagiarizing their work because it's mine.
> 
> after getting my account from wp hacked and me getting locked out, i've finally decided to move here. i'll be moving all of my books from my nahyuckle8611 account to my ao3 account (this)
> 
> also, this is my first time using ao3 so if you ever see a mistake in the future chapters, i apologize. i still dont know how to use this, i'm still learning.
> 
> i hope you do understand. thank you for taking your time to read this note. you can now proceed to chapter one, enjoy reading!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun finally meets jeno and jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!REMINDERS!!
> 
> before we start, please remember this ^-^
> 
> words in bold letters means they're speaking chinese.  
> words in normal letters means they're speaking korean.
> 
> also, i almost forgot to add this:  
> english is not my first language so expect some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

**𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟎𝟕 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟓** ****

❝ **Xiao gou!❞** Renjun carried his dog as he spun but quickly placed him back on the ground as he easily got dizzy.

**❝When will you give your pet a name?❞** Chenle questioned.

The older pouted, ❝ **But he already has a name.❞**

The younger rolled his eyes, ❝ **His name literally means small dog.❞**

❝ **Then how about Xiao mao?❞** Renjun grinned.

Chenle looked at his cousin in disbelief.

_"Is this guy for real or what?"_

❝ **Small cat? Really? Just name him after his father.❞** Chenle said.

❝ **Dejun? Hmm...❞** Renjun then made a thinking face for a while.

And soon, Renjun's smile widen, ❝ **How about Xiaojun?❞**

Chenle only nodded in agreement and left to go inside the house.

❝ **Hey! Le! Wait for me!❞**

As if Renjun was in a kdrama. He entered their house and was greeted by two breathtakingly handsome boys, guessing by their looks, same-aged boys.

❝ **Hello,❞** Renjun bowed. ❝ **Who are you?❞** He asked but only earned a confused look from the two.

❝ **Oh, you're home dear.❞** His mother smiled while exiting the kitchen and approaching them.

❝ **Who are they?❞** Renjun asked and only earned a sweet smile from his mother.

The mother looked at the two boys before explaining to her son, ❝ **They're the exchange students me and your father agreed to host.❞**

❝ **Hello!❞** Chenle greeted the two as he sat opposite of the sofa they're sitting.

❝ **Hello.❞** The brown haired boy greeted back.

❝ **I'm Chenle! Nice to meet you two!❞** Chenle introduced himself.

❝ **And you see that small guy over there? Yeah? That's Renjun.❞** Chenle pointed at his cousin and only earned a glare from him.

He knows he's done for since he didn't address his gege properly but he just went YOLO!

❝ **What? Stop joking around ma, they're just visitors.. right?❞** The latter bit his lips and wished that they were.

Having Chenle is enough, but adding two more boys? It's gonna be hell, he can feel it.

❝ **Remember the last meeting of the parents and teachers at your school? Well.. you should blame your father for that, he was the one who volunteered for us to be the host family of the two new exchange students from korea.❞** His mother explained.

❝ **Oh my god! Dad!❞** Renjun whined but stopped once he remembered his mother's last words. _"They're Koreans?"_

Soon, his father came running downstairs, ❝ **What is it?❞**

❝ **Nothing.❞** Renjun answered and pushed his dad back upstairs before going back to the living room and sitting next to his cousin.

❝What are your names?❞ Renjun asked.

The two boys looked at each other and talked with their eyes.

❝Fine, I'll introduce myself first.❞ The pinked haired boy mumbled and faced Renjun.

❝Hi, I'm Na Jaemin, nice to meet you.❞ He bowed and motioned the other by his eyes to introduce himself.

❝I-I'm Jeno.❞ He then mentally face palmed himself for stuttering.

Renjun was about to introduce himself but Chenle beat him to it, ❝This small guy next to me is Renjun, he's my cousin.❞

❝And I'm Chenlegend.❞ The younger grinned and wrapped an arm around his gege and earned a glare from him. Chenle being Chenle, he just laughed it off and pinched the older's cheeks.

❝Isn't this small guy cute when he's mad?❞ Chenle cooed at his cousin.

The two boys also found it cute on how the dark brown haired guy acted. They saw him whined earlier and found it cute. They just want to cuddle with him on their bed and-

His mom then entered the living room and saw that the two boys are still there. ❝ **Honey, show them their room.❞**

❝ **Who? Me or Chenle?❞** Renjun asked, pointing at himself and to Chenle.

❝ **No, me. Of course it's you!❞** His mother answered.

Renjun then stood up from his sit and faced the two boys, "Stand up, I'm gonna show you your rooms."

❝ **Oh, I almost forgot.❞** His mother laughs. ❝ **You're sharing a room with them.❞** And his mother left.

Renjun widened his eyes. Okay, he's gonna admit it, he also agreed with being a host family of someone but now he's regretting it.

Sharing a room with these two guys he barely knows? Why can't they just stay in the guest's rooms? There's literally six guest rooms in this house but his parents choose his room.

**❝Oh hoho~! Renjun's sharing a room with two boys~❞** Chenle sang.

❝ **Three seconds Zhong Chenle. Three fucking seconds. I'm giving you THREE fucking seconds to live.❞** Renjun was now gritting his teeth.

❝ **Okay! But first, you should probably show** **Jeno and Jaemin** **their room before auntie nags at you again.❞** Chenle stated.

Renjun just rolled his eyes at Chenle and told the two to follow him. It's now or never, Jaemin was once following Renjun but is now walking beside him. ❝Hey,❞ The pinked haired guy ruffled his hair.

Renjun looked at him weirdly before minding his own business and started walking ahead of him again.

Jaemin earned a laugh from his _lover_ once Renjun started walking ahead of them again. ❝Nice try babe.❞

**_'Babe.'_ **The word kept repeating itself inside of Renjun's head. He tried shaking it off but his brain won't cooperate.

After a minute, they arrived at his room. Standing in front of his room, he turned around to look at Jeno and Jaemin and saw them admiring their surroundings and this scene made Renjun smile unconsciously.

He then turned around and opened his room door. ❝Are you guys coming or nah?❞ Renjun asked once he stepped a foot inside of his room.

The two boys smiled awkwardly and entered the room.

**_"Okay, so where will these two boys sle──"_** Renjun's thoughts were cut when he saw two unfamiliar beds, a queen sized bed to be exact, near his California king sized bed.

Jeno and Jaemin's mouth widened once they entered Renjun's bedroom. Renjun's bedroom is hella huge!

❝A fly might enter your mouth so you better close it before it does.❞ Renjun joked as he watched the two look around his room in awe.

At last, Jaemin gained the courage to ask the small boy standing right in front of them. ❝Is this really your room?❞

❝Will you believe me if I say yes?❞ Renjun asked.

The older didn't wait for the two to answer, ❝Well, believe it or not, this IS my bedroom.❞

Jeno's eyes got even bigger than before after hearing Renjun's words. His family is rich as fuck! Who would believe that this small guy that's standing right in front of the one and only Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin owns a 5 star Dubai hotel like bedroom?

Two big flat screen TVs. A big balcony outside as a sliding door separates it from the inside. Two aircon standing types on each side of the bedroom. A huge door beside the California king sized bed, a door for Renjun's huge walk in closet. And many more things that only a rich person can afford.

❝Are you just gonna stand there and admire my room for the entire day?❞ Renjun asked as his lips curved into a small smile, seeing the two boys standing in front of him full of amazement made him smile unconsciously.

❝The room between the two queen sized bed is your walk in closet, feel free to ask me more questions after you two finish unpacking your things.❞ Renjun explained and left the two boys to go inside his own walk in closet.

❝How rich is our host family?❞ Jeno questioned once they started unpacking their things.

Jaemin shrugged, ❝I don't know, let's ask Renjun later.❞


	2. fishing

Once Jeno and Jaemin finished unpacking and came out from their closet, both boys saw Renjun laying on his bed, _shirtless._

Jeno's cheek instantly became rosy red from the view in front of him. **❝** J-Jaemin.. **❞** Jeno stutters as he turns to look at his boyfriend whose cheeks are the same as his.

**❝** L-let's just go to our beds. **❞** Jaemin finally spoke and walked towards their own beds. The two laid down on their beds and at the same time, Renjun sat up and turned to look at his two new **_❛roommates❜_ **. (as he considers them.)

**❝** Are you two dating? **❞** Renjun asked.

Jaemin also sat up on his bed and turned to face the older, **_"He's still shirtless."_ **

Renjun raised a brow, getting a little impatient. Jaemin only nodded. **❝** Oh.. **❞** Renjun mumbled. Jeno soon followed Jaemin and sat up on his bed and looked at the shirtless Renjun.

**❝** I can't believe I just became a third wheel inside my own goddamn room. **❞** Renjun muttered to himself out loud thinking that none of the two heard him.

**❝** You don't have to be a third wheel. **❞** Jeno said.

A smirk then found its way on Jaemin's lips, **❝** Jen's right, you don't need to be a third wheeler. **❞**

Renjun raised his brows, **❝** And what do you want me to be? Be your second boyfriend? **❞** The chinese male jokingly said but soon stopped when he saw the youngest giving him a serious look.

**❝** If you wouldn't mind then yes. **❞** Jaemin spoke in a very seductive manner, gaining a blushing and flustered mess, Huang Renjun.

Renjun is lucky since he regained himself within three seconds of being flustered and started talking once again. **❝** Do you want me to kick the both of you out of my house or what? **❞**

**❝I already** **_hate_ ** **these two.❞**

**❝** It's just a joke bruh! **❞** Jeno laughs.

Renjun playfully rolled his eyes, **❝** Whatever, just don't go fishing whenever I'm here. **❞**

Jaemin knitted his brows as he tilted his head a little, **❝** Fishing? Inside your room? **❞** He asked and Renjun found it cute how he looked confused by his own choice of word.

**❝** Read _Babysitter_ by _chogiwanese_ on that orange w app. I don't have time to explain, I have something to attend. **❞** Renjun said and grabbed his sweatshirt beside him and started walking towards the door as he wore it.

Jeno and Jaemin stared at Renjun in awe as he wore his clothes, **❝** You can do anything in here but just don't make out, please. **❞** The older said before going out of his room.

The two boys blushed at Renjun's words. Jeno then turned to look at his boyfriend, **❝** What does fishing mean? **❞** Jeno asked.

**❝** What was the story again? **❞** Jaemin asked and grabbed his phone under his pillow and opened his wattpad app.

**❝** I think it's Baby.. uhh.. s-sitter? If I'm not mistaken, it's written by chowa- choginese? what? **❞**

**❝** Just search Babysitter and we'll read every book if we have to just to know what the fuck he meant by saying fishing inside of his room. **❞** Jeno said and helped Jaemin search for the story.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝Ma! I'm going out!❞** Renjun shouted.

**❝Where?! Can I come with you?!❞** Chenle appeared out of nowhere, startling the elder chinese male.

Renjun shook his head as a no, **❝I'm going on a date.❞**

**❝When will you tell auntie and uncle that you and Dejun-gē are together again?❞** Chenle asked.

Renjun shrugged and left.

**❝Rude.❞** Chenle pouted and went to the kitchen where his aunt is, cooking their lunch.

**❝I wonder where Renjun-gē got his attitude from.❞** Chenle mumbles as he helps his aunt prepare their lunch. The woman just chuckles.

**❝Dejun!❞**

The boy turned around only to be met with a warm hug from his boyfriend. **❝Babe.❞**

**❝I missed you.❞**

The older male chuckles, **❝We were just together yesterday."** He stated and hugged him back.

Soon, Renjun broke the hug and intertwined their hands, **❝Let's go?❞**

**❝Where?❞**

Renjun's smile grew wider, **❝To my house. I'll introduce you to my parents!❞**

**❝W-what?!❞** Dejun's eyes grew bigger by the mention of him meeting his boyfriend's parents _again_.

**❝You know what happened the last time you tried to introduce me to them.❞** Dejun stated.

Renjun squeezed his boyfriend's hand to reassure him that everything will be different this time.

He remembered the first time he tried to introduce Dejun to his parents after coming out. His mother despised Dejun and tried everything to break them apart while Renjun's father was the opposite. He supported his son's relationship with Dejun. He tried to stop his wife from breaking Renjun and Dejun's relationship apart.

But on the other hand, Dejun doesn't know that it was Renjun's mother doing when the two of them broke up after a week of meeting them. He just knows that Renjun's mother despise him and doesn't want him for her son.

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

Chenle was walking down the stairs when he saw Renjun dragging Dejun inside the house. **❝Ma! Pa!❞** Renjun called.

Chenle quickly went down the stairs and to Renjun.

**❝Auntie and uncle went out.❞**

Chenle then turned to face Dejun, **❝Hi!❞** He waved.

The older waved back awkwardly and held the hem of Renjun's shirt. **❝Let's go to my room.❞** Renjun said.

The chinese male then pulled his boyfriend upstairs and to his room.

Jeno and Jaemin are still trying to find out what Renjun means when he said _❛Don't go fishing inside of my room.❜_

They had finished reading ten stories so far but it seems like today is not their day. Their questions are still yet to be answered.

**❝Hurry up!❞** Renjun's voice echoed from the outside.

Jeno and Jaemin frowned. **❝** You understand it right? **❞** Jaemin asked and Jeno nodded.

Jeno then shrugged, **❝** Maybe it's just Chenle. **❞**

And the door swung open. A Renjun with a wide smile appeared with a boy who's tugging onto the boy's shirt.

**❝W-who are they?❞** Dejun asked in a whisper that only Renjun can hear.

**❝I'll explain later. Let's just go to my gaming room.❞** And Renjun dragged his boyfriend to the said room.

**❝** He's so weird **.❞** Jaemin mumbled and Jeno nods in agreement.

Jeno then held Jaemin's hand and went outside of their room to follow Renjun.

**❝** What are you doing? **❞** Jaemin asked.

**❝** Following Renjun. **❞** The older answered.

Chenle then suddenly showed up, startling the couple. **❝** Where are you two going? **❞**

Jeno quickly loosen his grip from Jaemin's hand and hid it behind him. **❝** We're following Renjun. **❞** He answered.

**❝** Do you know where he went? **❞** Jaemin asked.

Chenle nodded, **❝** They're in Renjun's gaming room. **❞**

**❝** Can you tell us where it is? **❞** Jeno asked as he crossed his index and middle finger together, wishing that Chenle would agree.

**❝** Okay! Follow me! **❞** Chenle exclaimed and went to go to Renjun's gaming room as the two boys followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fishing is an inside joke within the chogiverse in wp and it means f*cking.
> 
> chogiwanese (the creator of chogiverse) is a famous writer within the nct fanfic community in wp.


	3. lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝The night sky is shining, just like you.❞

**❝Oh my god! Go faster Dejun!❞**

Chenle froze on his spot after hearing Renjun's words.

Chenle slowly turned around to face Jaemin and Jeno, **❝** I-I think it's best if w-we leave them. **❞** He stutters, hands trembling.

**❝Fine!❞** Dejun shouted back.

Chenle's eyes widened.

**❝Fuck!❞** Renjun once again shouted from the room.

Chenle clenched his fist. Are they really doing _it?_

_No! Chenle, think positive, they're just probably playi─_ oh my god. Shut up brain!

**❝** What is it? **❞** Jaemin asked, feeling curious on why the two boys inside the room are shouting.

**❝** I-I don't think you would want to know. **❞** Chenle laughs awkwardly.

**❝Go faster!❞**

**❝I am! Shut up!❞** Dejun shouted back.

Chenle then started walking away from the room like he just saw a ghost or something and Jeno and Jaemin just stared at him weirdly as he walked away from them.

**❝** He's weird. **❞** Jeno mumbled and Jaemin nodded in agreement.

**❝** He is, but he's cute so I'll let it slide. **❞** The younger grinned.

**❝I said go faster! Now look! If you only listened to me we could've won but you didn't!❞** Renjun complained.

Dejun scoffed, **❝Shut up! Blame this fucking controller not me.❞**

Renjun gritted his teeth and was ready to beat Dejun's ass when a knock was heard from the door, stopping Renjun from beating his boyfriend's ass. He stood up and went to open it.

Renjun opened the door and raised a brow at the two boys in front of him. **❝** What are you two doing here? **❞**

Jaemin tiptoed to peek inside the room and saw Dejun beating a controller. **❝** Why is he beating the controller? **❞** He pointed at the boy behind Renjun.

**❝** What are you playing? **❞** Jeno asked Renjun.

**❝** Nothing. **❞**

**❝Gē! Auntie called and said they'll be here within five minutes!❞** Chenle shouted from downstairs.

**❝Tell Mom I don't care!❞** Renjun shouted back and pulled Jeno and Jaemin inside the room.

Renjun then snatched Dejun's controller, **❝Give me that.❞** And he gave him a new one.

**❝** There's some controller inside that drawer, if you want to join then just go and get it. **❞** Renjun told the two.

**❝Renjun!❞**

The boy rolled his eyes and lazily stood up from his sit. **❝I'll be back.❞** He gave Dejun's cheek a peck and left.

Once Renjun left, the room's atmosphere became cold and it sent shivers down their spine.

**❝Hi.❞** Jaemin broke the silence.

Dejun just bowed in return.

**❝** This is awkward. **❞** Jeno whispered.

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

Dinner time came and Renjun's father invited Dejun for it earlier.

And the almighty Huang Renjun is sitting between Jaemin and Dejun.

**❝So how is it going with Jeno and Jaemin?❞** His mom wiggled her brows playfully causing Renjun to choke on his food.

Jaemin quickly gave him a water as he mumbled a silent but audible **_❝_ ** _Thanks._ **_❞_ **

Why would his mother ask him such things when his boyfriend is right beside him? Oh wait... his mother doesn't know that he and Dejun are together again, only Chenle and now, Jeno and Jaemin.

**❝Ma! I'm eating.❞** Renjun whined.

**❝** What did Renjun's mom told him that made Renjun almost choke to death? **❞** Jeno asked Chenle who's sitting beside him.

**❝** You wouldn't want to know. **❞** The younger answered and continued eating his food.

Renjun once again choked on his food as he felt a hand run through his thigh. He looked to his right and saw his boyfriend eating his food peacefully.

Renjun frowned. He actually thought it was his boyfriend's doing until he turned to his left and saw Jaemin's right arm under the table. His eyes widened.

Jaemin's hand was now near to his private area and he wont lie, he's kinda liking it and── _calm your fucking hormones down Huang Renjun!_ He then quickly stood up from his seat and left.

Once he reached his room, he quickly ran to his bed and hid under his blankets. _What the hell was all of that?_

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

  
  


It's already night time. Renjun keeps on shifting loudly on his bed. He can't sleep, the scene from earlier keeps on repeating itself inside his head and it's giving him nightmares.

Jaemin and Jeno are together so why would Jaemin do that to him?

**❝** Yah! Stop shifting loudly on your bed! **❞** Jeno groaned and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. 

The couple decided to connect their beds as one before they went to sleep earlier, that's why Jeno is cuddling Jaemin.

Renjun sat up from his bed and looked at Jaemin and Jeno who's sleeping peacefully.

**_Cute._ ** Renjun mumbled to himself before getting off from his bed.

He then went to his walk in the dressing room to get a jacket before going out of his room and the house.

He's now at a park near his house. As he walks around the park, couples eating each other's face are everywhere. He then decided to sit at one of the benches that's around the area and rest for a while.

**❝** Hey, is this seat occupied? **❞** A boy asked. Renjun shook his head as an answer.

The boy then sat beside him. _Wait, how did this guy know I can understand korean?_

Renjun then turned to face the boy but was met with a face close to his. His eyes widen once he realized who the guy is, _❝Jeno.❞_

**❝You and Jaemin are so weird.❞** Renjun mumbled as he backed away from Jeno and got his phone from his jacket's pocket.

Jeno raised a brow, not understanding what the latter just said. He soon shook it off and moved closer to Renjun. He looked up at the sky and then to Renjun.

_❝The night sky is shining, just like you.❞_

A tint of color pink appeared on Renjun's cheeks. He quickly covered it by wearing his hood and stood up. **❝** It's getting cold, we should go back. **❞**

Jeno stayed still in his seat. **❝** What are you even doing out here in the night? **❞**

**❝** I should be asking you the same, mister Lee. **❞**

Jeno chuckles. **❝** I can't sleep and I saw you went out of your room wearing that jacket and I got curious and followed you here. **❞**

**❝** I was having a nightmare. **❞** Renjun answered.

_Lies._

**❝** Oh really now? **❞** Jeno raised a brow teasingly. He knows that something is bothering Renjun and by bothering, it's probably what Jaemin did to him earlier.

**❝** Hey, any clue why Chenle looked so terrified earlier when we were outside your gaming room while you and Dejun were shouting? **❞** Jeno asked.

They're now walking back to _their_ house. Jeno once tried to hold Renjun's hand but failed. Renjun gave him a questioning look after that and fastened his speed.

Renjun shrugged, **❝** Maybe he just saw a spider or something. **❞**


	4. perverts

**𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟎𝟖, 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟓**

**𝟓:𝟒𝟓 𝐚𝐦**

Huang Renjun was sleeping peacefully when his alarm started going off causing him to forcefully wake himself up. He groaned and threw the alarm clock across from the room and made a loud sound and caused Jaemin to open his eyes.

**❝** Who's there?! **❞** He shouted and held Jeno in his arms tightly.

The chinese male rolled his eyes,  **❝** Me. **❞** He answered as he gets off from his bed and entered the bathroom.

But before he could even lock it, he opened the door and looked at Jaemin.  **❝** What are you waiting for? Get ready. School starts at eight. **❞** He said and locked the door.

**❝** Baby, wake up. **❞** Jaemin whispered.

Jeno fluttered his eyes open and saw an angel in front of him.  **❝** Morning baby. **❞** He smiled before closing his eyes again.

Jaemin sighs.  **❝** We have school. **❞**

**❝** Already? Didn't we just got here yesterday? **❞** Jeno whined, eyes still closed tightly.

**❝** I'll count up to three and if you still don't wake up... I... I'm punishing you. **❞** A smirk formed on the younger's lips when he thought of a punishment that Jeno won't be able to 

handle.

**_❝_ ** _ One.. _ **_❞_ **

**_❝_ ** _ Two.. _ **_❞_ **

**_❝_ ** _ Three. _ **_❞_ ** Jaemin said in a seductive manner.

Jaemin then started tickling his boyfriend but was quickly stopped when they heard a groan from the bathroom.

Jeno quickly got out of their bed and went in front of the bathroom's door and knocked aggressively.  **❝** Renjun? Renjun! What happened?! **❞**

**❝** Nothing! I just slipped! **❞** Renjun said and tried to stand up but fell on the floor once again.

**_Renjun is an idiot._ ** He told himself and tried to stand up once again and luckily, this time, he didn't fall as he held the sink's counter for support.

The door's handle went down and a limping Renjun walked out. He's wearing a robe. Jaemin quickly grabbed Renjun's arms and wrapped it around his shoulder as he helped  him walk to his closet.

Jeno hurriedly went to Renjun's closet's door to open it for them.

**❝** You can let me go now. **❞** Renjun said.

Jaemin shook his head.  **❝** No, we're gonna help you. **❞**

Renjun scoffs,  **❝** What do you mean? You're also going to help me wear my clothes? **❞** He raised a brow at the youngest.

Jeno then approached them.  **❝** Yes. **❞**

**❝** Only if you want though. **❞** The raven haired boy quickly added.

Renjun swears that he can already feel his cheeks heating up,  _ again. _ These two know how to make him flustered all the time.

**❝Perverts.❞** Renjun muttered in chinese thinking the two won't understand it.

But it seems like Jeno understood it as he chuckles.  **❝Only for you babe.❞** He winked and dragged Jaemin outside the closet to give Renjun some privacy.

**❝** What did Renjun say? **❞** Jaemin asked once they were out of the closet.

**❝** He called us perverts and I told him that we are one, but only for him and winked before dragging you with me here. **❞**

Jaemin giggles,  **❝** I see, you're becoming a confident gay. **❞**

He gave Jeno a peck on the lips and at the same time, Renjun opened the door and saw it.

And he suddenly felt a pang on his chest.  **_What's happening to me?_ **

**❝** Injunnie! **❞** Jaemin squealed.

Renjun frowned,  **_❝_ ** _ What? _ **_❞_ **

**❝** Renjun? **❞** Jeno waved his hands in front of the chinese male.

Renjun quickly shook it off. **_Am I out of my mind?_ **

**❝** Yea? **❞** Renjun response.

Jeno smiled and started dragging Renjun and Jaemin out from their room and to the dining room.  **❝Good morning Mrs. Huang!❞**

The mother smiled and placed the plates on the table before greeting the boy back.  **❝Good morning honey.❞**

**❝Hey mom,❞** Renjun called.

His mother just hummed and motioned her son to continue.  **❝I'm going out with Yuanjun later. I might arrive home late.❞** Renjun said but truth be told, he's actually going out with Yuanjun AND Dejun. 

**❝Okay, but how will Jeno and Jaemin get home?❞** His mother asked.

Truth to be told, Renjun actually hasn't thought about it.

**❝I'll just ask Chenle to go home with them.❞** The boy answered and continued eating.

**❝Tell Yuanjun I said hi.❞** His mother said.

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

**❝My love~!❞** Renjun sang as he approached a girl.

Jeno and Jaemin are just following where the older will take them with a wide smile but Jeno's smile turned into a frown in an instant with the name Renjun just used to call the girl they're approaching.

The girl jumped into Renjun's arms.  **❝My love!❞**

The two hugged for like an eternity until Dejun pulled them apart.

Jeno and Jaemin stood awkwardly behind Renjun.

**❝Hi,❞** The girl greeted the two.

**❝Speak korean.❞** Renjun whispered to the girl.

**❝** Let me guess, you two are Renjun's ho── **❞** Renjun quickly covered her mouth and pinched her side, earning a yelp from her.

The girl yanked Renjun's hand away from her mouth and sent him a glare.

**❝** I'm Yuanjun. Nice to meet you two. **❞** She bowed.

**❝** Jeno. **❞**

**❝** Jaemin. **❞**

**❝Hey, these two are cold.❞** Yuanjun whispered to Renjun.

**❝Let's just go to our room now.❞** Dejun spoke.

**❝I'll follow, I just need to help these two find theirs.❞** Renjun said before leaving with Jeno and Jaemin.

**❝** What's your first subject? **❞** Renjun asked.

Jeno took his timetable from his pocket and checked before answering,  **❝** History. **❞**

**❝** How about you Jae── **❞**

**_❝_ ** _ You. _ **_❞_ **

Renjun froze on his spot. His cheeks flushed red in an instant once again.

Jaemin chuckles at the older's reaction and answers him seriously this time.  **❝** I have the same with Jeno. **❞**

**❝** What's y-your class and room n-number? **❞** Renjun tried not to stutter but when he did, he mentally cursed himself for it.

**❝** It's Class one Room seven. **❞**

**❝** I think my timetable is the same with Nana. **❞**

**❝** Huh? Who's nana? **❞** Renjun asked.

**❝** I'm Nana. **❞**

Renjun groaned once he processed where the two idiots' rooms are.  **❝** God! Why didn't you told me sooner that the both of you are in the same class as I am?! **❞**

**❝** Really?! **❞** Jeno is now mentally squealing.

**❝** Yeah, same with Yuanjun and Dejun. **❞**

**❝** How should we know that we have the same class as you when you haven't even told us yours until now. **❞** Jaemin pouted.

Renjun playfully rolled his eyes and started walking away.  **❝** Better start walking or you might regret it later because it's almost 8 and we might get late! **❞** He shouts as he continues to walk away.

Jeno and Jaemin quickly ran after the chinese male and after catching up with his pace, Jaemin casually wrapped an arm around Renjun's waist as his free hand held Jeno's.

Feeling Jaemin's arms around his waist, Renjun is now starting to get used to the youngest's clingyness and he unconsciously smiles at the feeling.

**❝There you are!❞** A high pitch scream echoed around the almost empty hallway.

Jaemin quickly let go of his hold from Renjun and Jeno.

**❝** Hey Chenle! **❞** Jaemin waved at the boy who's running towards them.

**❝** Jaemin-hyung! **❞** Chenle beamed a wide smile at him before snatching Renjun away from them.

**❝I need your help.❞** Chenle said as he dragged away the older.


	5. detention

**❝What is it?❞** Renjun asked, still getting dragged by Chenle.

**❝Like I said, I need your help.❞**

Renjun furrows his brows, **❝Help with what?❞**

**❝There's this one kid at my class, he's also an exchange student from korea just like Jeno and Jaemin.❞** Chenle started as he stopped dragging Renjun and stopped in front of a locker.

**❝And our adviser assigned me to tour him around our school since Mr.Wu knows that I speak korean.❞**

Renjun raised a brow, **❝I don't seem to find a need for that..? You just gotta tour him around our school and done.❞**

Chenle shook his head, **❝You don't understand! I really need your help! I don't know how to start a conversation with him and I'm still not that very much familiar with this school and my korean is broken!❞**

Renjun smirked. **❝Okay but I'll be needing something in return.❞**

**❝Thank you so much gē!❞**

**❝I'm sorry I'm late!❞** Renjun burst open the door to his homeroom.

**❝You're ten minutes late. Detention after dismissal.❞** Mr.Fan said and continued with his lesson.

Renjun quickly sat on his seat at the back of the room beside Yuanjun's. **❝Have you seen Jeno and Jaemin?❞**

**❝Yeah, they were also late.❞** Yuanjun answered and secretly pointed her pen towards the two boys in front of them.

Renjun raises a brow, not understanding why his best friend is pointing at the two boys that are in front of them.

**❝Idiot, that's Jeno and Jaemin.❞** Yuanjun smacked his head.

**❝** That hurts. **❞** Renjun glared at Yuanjun.

**❝** What hurted?! **❞** Jeno quickly turned around to face Renjun and Yuanjun.

**❝** Nothing, Yuanjun just smacked my head too harsh. **❞** Renjun pouts.

Jeno was about to touch the area where Yuanjun had smacked Renjun when he saw a hand beat him with it.

He turned to Renjun's left and saw Dejun sitting beside Renjun, caressing his head as he sent Yuanjun a playful glare.

**❝** Tch. **❞** Jeno clicked his tongue and turned around to face their teacher and listened to the lesson.

**❝WALANG FOREVER! MAGBEBREAK DIN KAYO!❞** One of their filipino exchange student classmates shout at Renjun and Dejun who's now acting all lovey dovely.

**❝Ms.Perez, don't shout.❞** Their teacher scolded her.

**❝Does it still hurt?❞** Dejun cupped Renjun's cheeks.

Renjun nodded and pointed at his forehead. **❝It hurts here.❞**

Dejun leaned forward and gave Renjun's forehead a peck. Renjun giggles.

**❝Tsk, stop being all lovey dovely, it's gross.❞** Yuanjun rolled her eyes playfully and held a book in between the couple.

**❝If I were you, I'd listen to Mr.Fan or I might get detention.❞** Yuanjun whispered as she placed the book on Renjun's table.

**❝Mr.Huang! Mr.Xiao! Detention after dismissal!❞**

**❝Told yah.❞** Yuanjun winked at the couple and focused on their lesson.

**❝He really likes putting students in detention, doesn't he?❞** Renjun chuckles.

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

**❝Renjun-gē!❞** Chenle screamed at the top of his lungs.

As Renjun watched his cousin run towards him, another boy was trailing from behind.

_"Injunnie!"_ Someone from behind Renjun shouted.

The chinese male turned around only to see his **_❛roommates❜_ ** _._

**❝** What do you two want?! **❞** Renjun groans as he leaned against his locker, crossing his arms.

**_❝_ ** _You._ **_❞_ ** Jeno whispers but only loud enough for only Jaemin to hear.

**❝** We're lost and we can't find our lockers. **❞** Jaemin answers as a small pout makes its way to his lips.

**❝Renjun-gē!❞** Chenle once again shouted.

Renjun turned around to face his cousin but only to be greeted by a big head close to his, startling the heck out of him.

**❝Zhong Chenle!❞** Renjun held her chest as he sent daggers to his cousin before facing the boy Chenle is with.

**❝** Hi, **❞** Renjun waves at the boy.

The boy bowed.

**❝** What's your name? **❞** Renjun asked.

Before the boy could answer, he saw one boy wrap an arm around Renjun's waist. He looked up and tensed up by seeing a very familiar boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_❝_ ** _Jaemin-hyung?_ **_❞_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**❝** Jisung! **❞** Jaemin let go of Renjun and pulled the boy in a big hug.

**❝They know each other?❞** Chenle raised a brow at Renjun but the older just shrugged for an answer.

**❝** I-I can't breathe. **❞** Jisung struggled to say between the tight hug.

Once Jaemin pulled away from the hug, Jisung turned to face Jeno. **❝** Jeno-hyung? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the US? **❞**

Jeno chuckles nervously, **❝** You see.. **❞** He started as he rubs his nape awkwardly.

**❝** I.. I─ you know what? I'll just explain everything later. **❞** Jeno pulled Jaemin near his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

**❝This is awkward.❞** Renjun said.

**❝** Okay! Enough you lovebirds! Let Chenle, me and his _'friend_ ' pass. **❞** Renjun dragged the two boys as he walked in between Jeno and Jaemin, parting the couple away from each other.

**❝** Geez, Aries. **❞** Jeno chuckles.

**❝** Have you heard that a Leo and an Aries are each other's best compatibility? **❞** Jaemin grinned. 

**❝** Wait, how'd you know when Renjun's birthday is? **❞** Both asked each other at the same time.

**❝** I asked him. **❞** Jeno answered. **❝** What about you? **❞**

Jaemin scratches his nape, feeling embarrassed. **❝** I.. I stalked him. **❞**

**❝** And this is the rooftop! **❞** Renjun exclaimed.

The two had toured Jisung around their school and their last destination was the rooftop. And from time to time, Renjun would notice the two stealing glances from each other and whenever they'll make eye contact, both of them would blush and would look to the other side.

**❝Do you like Jisung?❞** Renjun asked his cousin who's staring at the blue haired boy that's admiring the view from the rooftop.

Chenle's ear turned red by his cousin's sudden question. **❝N-no! Never!❞** He mentally slapped himself when he stuttered.

**❝Hmm k. If you say so.❞** Renjun slowly nods, acting like he was satisfied by the younger's answer.

But deep down, he knows that these two boys already has feelings for each other.

**❝** Now let's have our lunch, shall we? **❞** Renjun laughs at how he talked to the two. He expected that they would laugh with him but only received a weird look from the two.

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

**❝Detention after class!❞**

**❝** What? **❞** Jaemin asked.

**❝** She said, "Detention after class!" to us since both of us are thirty seven minutes late to her class. **❞** Jeno explained, imitating the way their teacher told them that they'll be going to detention after class as both of them took their sit at the back.

**❝** Detention after class? Sounds fun. **❞** Jaemin rubs his hands like what villains do whenever they think of something eViL.

Jeno chuckles, **❝** Stop doing that. **❞** He held the younger's hand and slowly but gently placed them down on the table and Jaemin blushed by the action Jeno just performed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walang forever! magbebreak din kayo!
> 
> 'walang forever' translates to "there is no forever" and 'magbebreak din kayo' translates to "the two of you will break up eventually" so in short, what the filipino exchange student meant was that there's no forever and that they will break up eventually


	6. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun was brought to the hospital?

**❝I'll be right back.❞** The teacher says and leaves.

It's now their detention time.

**❝Finally!❞** Renjun deeply sighs and grabs his phone from his backpack that's just underneath his table.

**❝Gonna call Yuan?❞** Dejun asked and Renjun nodded.

He then dials Yuanjun's number and waits for the girl to pick up.

Jeno and Jaemin on the other hand are staring into thin air.

Both thought that they'll be in the detention room together with Renjun and Dejun longer but were quickly dismissed after fifteen minutes.

The reason was because today is the first day of class and both of them are new to the school and still aren't familiar with the school rules but the next time they'll get into detention, it'll be longer since by then, they should be already familiar with the rules. (Renjun and Dejun always get in detention before Jeno and Jaemin entered their lives. The two had been attending the school for about two to three years. Those are the reasons they're staying a bit longer even though it's only the first day)

**❝** Yuanjun? **❞** Jaemin raised a brow at the girl that's standing in front of the door.

**❝** Yeah? **❞** The girl turned to face them.

**❝** You also got sent to detention? **❞** Jaemin asked.

Yuanjun shook her head,  **❝** No, I came here to get the two idiots. **❞** She answered and knocked on the door.

Renjun quickly stood up from his seat once a knock was heard from the door.  **❝Ma'am! Can we already go home? Someone has came to pick us up now.❞**

**❝Who is it?❞** The teacher asked as she approached the door after closing it a minute ago.

**❝My cousin!❞** Renjun lied once he saw Yuanjun by the door. The teacher is new and probably doesn't know much about them so might as well use an advantage to it.

**❝Next time you get into detention, I'll really am going to call auntie and tell her to pick you up from detention since 'I badly wanna go home'.❞** Yuanjun mimicked him.

**❝Oh shut up please. You can't even make eye contact with my mother.❞** Renjun laughs as he went out of the room with Dejun and Yuanjun

**❝** Injunnie! **❞** Jaemin jumped up from the floor and quickly hugged the chinese male.

Dejun scoffs at the sight and pulls Renjun away from Jaemin.  **❝** He's mine. **❞**

Jeno gasps, earning a weird look from all of them.  **❝** You know korean?! **❞**

**❝** Yeah, why? Got a problem with that? **❞**

**❝** Nope, nothing at all. **❞**

Yuanjun then faked a cough and stood in the middle of the two couple.  **❝** So Renjun, are we still going on the date or not? **❞**

**❝** D-DATE?! **❞** The three boys choked as they eyed Renjun who's keeping a poker face when deep inside, he's already ready to attack the life out of Yuanjun.

**❝We're going. I'll just get Jeno and Jaemin home.❞**

**❝What about me?❞** Dejun pouts.

Renjun pinched his cheeks,  **"You big baby, you're coming with us.❞**

**❝Which us?❞** The older asked, still pouting cutely.

**❝Yuanjun and me.❞**

As all of them reached the front gate, two boys caught Renjun's attention. As they were acting like a cute couple.

**❝Oh my god. I knew something was up with Chenle and Jisung!❞** The boy squeals.

Yuanjun and Dejun looked at each, confused on who Jisung was. Both looked at the direction Renjun is looking and saw Chenle with a boy.

**❝Zhong Chenle!❞** Yuanjun shouts.

The said boy turned around.  **❝Oh, hi jiějie!❞**

**❝** Jeno-hyung! **❞** Jisung waved at him.

**❝Already making a move eh?❞** Renjun teased his cousin.

Chenle blushes,  **❝Well, I just got it from you. You also was the first one to make a move on Dejun-gē.❞** Chenle shot back.

Now it was Renjun's turn to blush,  **❝S-shut up.❞** He's flustered as fuck right now and Dejun looking at him questionably even makes it worse.

**❝Anyways, Lele, can you go home with Jeno and Jaemin today?❞**

The younger raised a brow,  **❝And why is that, gē?❞**

**❝I have a date with Dejun and Yuanjun, just a friendly date.❞**

**❝Okay!❞**

And with that, Renjun starts walking ahead of them. Dejun and Yuanjun follow. But before Renjun could even reach the gate, he tripped and fell on the ground.

_ Fuck, my fucking legs! It still hurts!  _ Renjun groaned from the sudden pain he felt again.

**❝** Injun! **❞** Jeno ran towards the small male and helped him stand back on his feet.

**❝** T-thanks but I can handle myself. **❞** Renjun says as he tries to detach his arms away from Jeno's.

The younger shook his head and wrapped the chinese male's arms around his shoulders.  **❝** You're coming home with us now." **❞**

**❝** I already told you to just stay at home. Now look at you, limping around. **❞** Jaemin clicked his tongue as he approached the two.

Dejun just watched Jeno and Jaemin take care of his boyfriend.  **❝** Okay! Get your hands off my boyfriend! **❞** He ordered but the two didn't listen.

**❝** I already called Mr.Wang, he said he'll be here within ten minutes. **❞** Chenle said.

**❝** What's happening? **❞** Jisung cluelessly asked Chenle.

**❝** Renjun-hyung slipped inside his bathroom earlier before school and luckily, Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung were there to help him. Renjun-hyung's mom and Jaemin-hyung  suggested for him to just stay at home and rest but Renjun-hyung is a stubborn bi── **❞** He got cuts when he saw the older glaring at him.

Chenle just shrugs it off and continues.  **❝** But Renjun-hyung is a stubborn bitch and said he doesn't want to miss the first day of class. **❞** He finished off.

After some minutes of waiting, a black van pulled up in front of the gates and the driver lowered down the window.  **❝Chenle! Renjun!❞**

**❝** Well, see you tomorrow! **❞** Chenle waved goodbye at the three and opened the door for the two boys who's helping his cousin walk.

**_"Fucking bathroom."_ ** Renjun mutters under his breath as Jeno helped him sit down.

**❝Mr.Wang, can you please take us to the hospital?❞**

**❝Which hospital sir?❞**

**❝I forgot the name but the hospital where auntie always takes Renjun whenever something bad happens to him.❞**

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

This time, it was Jaemin's turn to help the injured boy. Jaemin got out of the van first as he guided Renjun in getting out.

**❝** I swear, I'm okay now. I don't need to go into a hospital. **❞** But deep inside, his legs hurt like hell. He wants it to heal as fast as it can.

**❝** Just admit that you're afraid of the hospital. **❞** Chenle laughs as he watches his cousin getting carried by Jaemin, bridal style.

**❝** Y-yah! Put me down! **❞**

Jaemin pretended that he didn't hear what the older just said and walked inside the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, idk what this chapter is all about hehe... i just wanted to make a scene where norenmin are in a hospital and i can't think of a good scene to what reasons renjun was brought to hospital and my dumb mind suggested this 🙃 (sorry for the broken english, idk how to english rn) sTRESSSSS be gone!


	7. zhong chenle's boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm a fan of ntc 1 to 7. i'm a cisney

**❝I said I'm fine. Can we go home already?❞** Renjun whines.

**❝No, the doctor said you need to stay here for another day. You broke your leg, you dummy.❞** Yuanjun scolds her friend and looks at Jeno and Jaemin.

❝Please look after Renjun for awhile. I need to go somewhere.❞ The girl took a low bow at the two korean boys before going out of the room.

After Yuanjun left, the atmosphere around the room became awkward. Renjun would glance from time to time at the two boys who are sitting on the sofa not far from his hospital bed.

After some minutes, Jaemin cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat and approached Renjun. ❝So.. uh.. uhm.. w-would you like anything?❞ The youngest asked.

❝Please be specific.❞ Jaemin added.

❝Mrs.Huang just texted me.❞ Jeno states as he walks over to the two.

Renjun just stares at them as he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, well, except for Yuanjun and Dejun. ❝She said she won't be able to come today but she'll be here when Renjun gets discharged which is tomorrow.❞

Renjun clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He deeply sighs and turns to the other side as he didn't want to see anyone. ❝They're always like that.❞

❝I─❞ Renjun stopped Jaemin as he sat up straight and felt pain in his leg in the process.

❝I want some hotpot, please.❞

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝Huang Renjun please.❞**

**❝What's your relation with the patient?❞** The nurse asked.

**❝I'm his──❞** Dejun quickly stops himself and cleared his throat.  **❝I'm his friend.❞**

The nurse nodded and searched for Renjun's room.  **❝He's at room 238.❞**

Dejun mumbled a quick thanks at the nurse and went to where Renjun's room is located.

After some minutes of waiting for the elevator to reach his floor, the door finally opened and Dejun can't help but have his jaw dropped at the sight. It's Renjun's mother. He quickly took a low bow at her while she just gave him a look of disgust and proceeded to exit the elevator followed by two bodyguards.  **❝Just make sure you wont hurt my son.❞** She muttered quietly when she passed by Dejun.

**❝She's one ass of a weirdo.❞** Dejun mumbles to himself as he took one last glance at Renjun's mother before closing the elevator and pushing his designated floor.

**🙤 · ꕥ · 🙦**

**❝Here's your hotpot mister.❞** Yuanjun bows playfully as she places the plastic bag on the bed table of Renjun's hospital bed.

**❝Well thank you Ms.Zhu.❞** Renjun bows back playfully and got the hotpot out from the plastic.

A knock was then heard from the door which made everyone avert their attention to it. They waited for the person from the other side to open the door but the door didn't open as the knocking continued.

❝I'll open it.❞ Jaemin stood up from the sofa and approached the door. He tried to peek over the small gap that is transparent and tried to identify the boy but gave up after seeing the guy facing his back from the door.

Jaemin opened the door and quickly had his brows raised.  _ ❝Dejun?❞ _

**❝Oh, can I see Renjun?❞** The older asked but earned a confused look instead of an answer. He too, was confused.

After a minute of having a confused staring contest with Jaemin, it finally clicked. He spoke in mandarin, that's why. ❝Can I see Renjun?❞ He repeated his question but spoke in korean this time so the younger could understand him.

❝Of course! Who am I to stop you from seeing your boyfriend?❞ Jaemin steps to the side as he laughs awkwardly. Dejun stepped a foot inside the room and saw Renjun staring at him.

**❝Hello..?❞** The older chinese male waved awkwardly as he approached Renjun's hospital bed.

Renjun just smiled and patted the free space beside him before focusing on eating his hotpot. What? Food first before boyfriend.

**❝Did mama saw you?❞** Renjun asked before stuffing his mouth with the noodles.

Dejun just nods as he watch Renjun chew the noodles cutely.

**❝What did she say?❞**

**❝To take good care of you.❞**

A person then scoffs from their side.  **❝As if auntie can say those words in front of you.❞** Yuanjun laughs.

❝Hey Jeno, have you heard about ntc 1 to 7 coming here for a tour next week?❞ Jaemin showed his phone screen that has twitter shown on it to his boyfriend.

Jeno looked at him, confused as ever. Jaemin just sighs deeply before explaining. ❝We can meet Mark-hyung and Hyuck after that concert! Don't you miss them?❞

Jeno now had his mouth open. ❝Oh my god... why didn't you told me sooner?!❞

❝You... didn't asked.❞ Jaemin stated.

Jeno rolled his eyes, ❝Whatever, we need to buy tickets! I wanna see my Doyoungie on stage, live!❞

❝Doyoungie has a voice of an angel!❞

Jaemin scoffs, ❝No he doesn't, Hyuckie IS the one who has a voice of an angel!❞

❝Don't disrespect the king of the bunny kingdom like that.❞ Jeno glared at Jaemin.

❝King of the bunny kingdom? Are you sure about that? Well if your 'Doyoungie' is a king then you know what my Donghyuckie is? Lee Donghyuck is-❞

❝The sun!❞ Renjun shouted.

Both Jeno and Jaemin turned their heads to look at Renjun who just finished Jaemin's words.

❝You're also a fan of ntc 1 to 7?!❞ Jeno was the first to ask.

Renjun nodded. ❝Yup, in fact, I have seven tickets with me for the concert which mama bought. I only told her to buy me two since only me and Chenle are going but the woman herself just had to buy seven. Now I don't know what I'm going to do with the five remaining tickets.❞

❝Wait a minute.❞ Yuanjun spoke.

Yuanjun then faked a gasps, ❝How could you forgot that I'm also a cisney?!❞

❝And me!❞ Dejun pouts.

An idea then popped up inside of Renjun's head. ❝Then the six of us can go!❞

❝Could you also invite Jisung?❞ Chenle entered the room with a boy following from behind.

❝The chick is also a cisney.❞ Chenle added and earned a hit from a pouting Jisung.

❝I'm not a chick Chenle.❞

Chenle raised a brow, ❝Oh really?❞

All eyes were now on them. They were expecting for a more better comeback from Jisung but nothing came out from the youngest mouth except, they all had their mouths hanging open.

❝Oh right, you're not a chick cause you're Zhong Chenle's boyfriend.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ntc 1 to 7 is nct 127. you'll know what this means if you've been around the fandom since 2017 to 2018-ish?
> 
> basically, on some award shows and other shows, nct 127's name is always misspelled to a variety of words.   
> there's   
> ntc 127  
> nct 1 to 2  
> nct 1-2  
> and so on.
> 
> cisney however, it came from one of nct 127's vlive (cant remember which one tho). so basically, one of the members mentioned nctzens and the subtitle however, instead of translating sijunies (seasonies) to nctzens, it translated to cisney.


	8. grandpa

**❝He's your what?❞** Renjun asked.

❝Meet Park Jisung, my boyfriend.❞

❝Le, please shut up.❞ Jisung glared at his boyfriend as he tightens his hold on the older's shirt from behind.

❝That instant? Didn't you two just met like earlier?❞ Jaemin asked as one of his brows was raised like a mother when she founds out that her child is in a //secret// relationship.

❝We had known each other since 2013.❞ Chenle sighs dreamingly as he remembers the time they first met.

It was this one chinese program back in 2013. Chenle sang  _ 'You raise me up' _ in front of thousands of people with two other boys while Jisung danced to Gangnam Style.

Both of them were sitting beside each other. He clearly remembers the time Jisung thought him how to say hello in korean when he tried to talk to the younger as it was his first time seeing a korean boy that that is not far away from his age. He had met several korean people but they were always older than him and are always the same age as his parents//brother.

After the program, Chenle had decided to learn the korean language and it was all because of Jisung.

He forgot to ask Jisung his name but he surely knows that he had introduced himself to the younger.

One day passed after he met Jisung and he already wants to meet him again.

Both of them promised to meet again in the future before going home, Jisung to korea and Chenle to his grandfather's house.

And the author would stop here now as Chenle and Jisung's love story is getting a bittttt longer than expected. This is a norenmin book not a chensung :')

❝Chenle, auntie will murder you! You're only fourteen for goodness sake!❞ Renjun sighs as he felt disappointed. He's too young to get into a relationship and he remembers the time when Chenle got scolded for kissing his crush's cheeks before going home when his mother was waiting for him outside the gate.

Since then, Chenle's mother prohibited the young chinese male to talk to any other guys except for his relatives and friends (that are straight).

And no, Chenle's mother ain't homophobic. In fact, she supports her son and ships him with the boy who danced Gangnam Style at that one chinese program back in 2013.

❝Geez, what about you then? You're only fifteen.❞ Chenle states as he rolled his eyes.

Sighs, wrong move and words Zhong Chenle.

**❝You little piece of shi──❞** The older was so ready to attack him but the door opening stopped him from it and Chenle thanked the gods for it.

**❝You're a lifesaver grandpa!❞** Chenle hugged their grandfather who just entered the room.

**❝What's with all the commotion about? I can hear Renjun's shouting from outside and it's a very unpleasant noise.❞**

**❝Mind explaining, Huang Renjun?❞** Their grandfather raised a brow at Renjun as he walks near his hospital bed.

**❝Well, you see grandpa, your favourite grandchild here, Zhong Chenle, has a dirty secret.❞** The older smirked as he saw panic and nervousness written on the younger's face.

❝Renjun, shut it.❞ Yuanjun glared at the small male sitting on the bed and turned to face their grandfather.

**❝Grandfather, I'm saying sorry on behalf of Renjun for how he is acting right now.❞** Yuanjun took a low bow at the elder and sent Renjun a very deadly glare.

**❝I-I need to go.❞** Chenle says as he bowed at his grandfather and dragged Jisung out of the room with him.

The two of them walked in an awkward silence until the small male decided to break it as it was annoying him to the point that he felt like peeling off his scalp. ❝Jisung,❞ He  spoke.

The tall male's attention quickly went to the small male beside him. Both of them stopped from their tracks as Chenle faced Jisung and tried to look straight into his eyes. ❝I'm sorry.❞ He whispered as he lowers his head and stared at the ground.

Chenle then heard a slight chuckle from Jisung and it made him look up and raise a brow at his boyfriend. ❝What's funny?❞

❝Nothing.❞ The younger shook his head and cupped Chenle's cheeks. ❝It's just that you look so cute.❞ The tall male leaned down and placed a soft peck on the smaller male's forehead before wrapping an arm around him

❝You didn't need to say sorry. It's not your fault, okay? So don't ever blame yourself. Promise me that,  _ my  _ Chenle.❞ Jisung pulled the older closer to him and happily walked out of the hospital with both of them sticking to each other like they just got glued together.

These two are surely inseparable.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**❝So you two are my third daughter's new family huh?❞** Renjun's grandfather chuckles as he talks with Jeno and Jaemin by the couch, the grandfather sitting on the single couch while the two korean males sits on the large one.

The two korean males looked at Yuanjun, well, it looks like she's going to be the interpreter for them today as Dejun already left and Renjun is sulking after getting a nice thirty minutes of Yuanjun scolding him in korean while his grandfather tries his best to talk to Jeno and Jaemin with the korean words Renjun, Chenle and Yuanjun had taught him.  But in the end, he needed help and asked Yuanjun to help him talk with the two korean males as he want to get to know them better.

**❝Grandpa, Jeno and Jaemin are not auntie's new son slash family. Auntie and uncle volunteered to become Jeno and Jaemin's host family for this school year.❞** Yuanjun explained and faced the two korean male whom she caught staring at the sulking Renjun.

She then faked a cough to get the two's attention which caught them off guard. ❝What?❞ Both asked in the same time.

❝Well, grandpa wants to get to know both of you better as you two will be living in his daughter's house for almost a year until both of you go back to korea.❞ Yuanjun explained.

❝It'd be my honor!❞ Jaemin states and cheerfully faced Renjun's grandfather.

**❝Hi Renjun's grandfather!❞** Jaemin bowed. ****


	9. Chapter 9

**𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟎𝟗 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟓**

**❝You need to be careful.❞** Yuanjun reminded her friend as she helps him walk inside his house.

❝Yah, you two, help my Renjun go upstairs ❞ The girl ordered the two korean males that were following them from behind.

❝I need to talk to his mother.❞ The girl added before leaving Renjun with the two boys and searched for the chinese male's mother.

❝Are you two just gonna stand there and watch me go up this stairs or help me?❞ Renjun snapped the two boys out from their thoughts.

Jeno was the first one to come back to his senses and stood beside Renjun before wrapping his arms around the small male's slim waist.

A small tint of pink appeared on the chinese male's cheeks as he felt the raven haired boy wraps an arm around his waist.

Jaemin on the other hand had one of his brows raised by the sight. He then watched the two go up the stairs, leaving him behind. The boy sighs deeply, ❝Why do they always leave me behind?❞ He asked himself out loud before following the two to their room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❝Umm.. Jeno, c-can you please.. uhh... get me my bag?❞ Renjun asked after the younger helped him get on his bed. Jeno didn't spoke but did what the older asked him and gave the older his bag. Renjun never felt so small in front of people (istg if y'all make a joke about this i—). He doesn't want anyone to like serve or something like those to him. He wants to do things in his own. He doesn't like relying on people.

He pitied himself, how clumsy can he get?

Renjun quickly shook the thought off and rummage in his bag. He grabbed a pen and a paper and started writing something.

❝What are you doing?❞ Jeno asked as he sat down beside Renjun as he was trying to get a good look on whatever the older is writing on the paper.

❝Writing, obviously.❞ The older sass and turned his back to Jeno to hide whatever he was writing on the paper.

❝About what?❞

❝Homework.❞

The younger felt confused. ❝Homework?❞ He tilts his head a little out of confusion. ❝But it was only the first day of class yesterday.❞

**❝Whatever.❞** The older muttered under his breath.

❝Huh?❞

❝Just leave me alone please.❞ The chinese male glared at him before hiding under his blanket.

❝Are you writing a letter to... uh.. what was his name again? Blue?❞ Jeno smirked as Renjun quickly removed the blanket where he was hiding from and put all his attention to the raven haired boy.

❝Who even is that?❞ Jeno innocently asked.

❝How did you know?!❞

❝I saw your papers scattered everywhere on your desk over their yesterday and decided to clean it since you never had any plan on doing it and I saw one paper that caught my full attention, it was a love letter for a person named Blue.❞ Jeno explained like it wasn't a big deal.

❝Is it for Dejun?❞

❝What? No... not everything I do are about Dejun.❞ Renjun states and continued to write something on the paper.

❝Then who is this Blue guy?❞ Jeno asked.

❝I'm not telling you, now kindly please leave me the fuck alone.❞ Renjun sent him a sweet yet annoyed smile before hiding underneath his blanket once again.

❝I'm not leaving until you answer me.❞ Jeno states as he sat firmly on the chinese male's bed.

Renjun sighed out of frustration and removed his blanket. He sent the raven haired boy a glare before sighing deeply and placing his paper and pen down behind him. ❝Will you leave me alone if I answer you?❞

Jeno nodded.

Renjun then got an idea. ❝Actually, you know what?❞

The raven haired boy tilts his head a little as he raised both of his brows at the older. ❝Huh?❞

❝Stay here, I'll just get something from my closet and be back.❞ Renjun said as he got off from his bed with his paper and pen in his left hand and grabbed his elbow crutches before walking inside his walk in closet and locking the door.

**❝Now, no one can bother me—❞**

**❝Renjun!❞** A female voice interrupts him. The boy could just groan and go out of his closet as he doesn't want to anger the devil.

**❝What now?❞** He asked, annoyed, obviously. Glaring at the girl for disturbing him at his closet, Yuanjun quickly dragged him out of his room and to the living room downstairs.

**❝You bi— I mean my lovely jiějie!❞** Renjun forced out a smile instead of an annoyed one after seeing his grandfather sitting comfortably on the couch.

**❝Grandpa, Renjun's here now.❞** Yuanjun said and was about to leave when Renjun's grandfather stopped her and motioned her to sit beside Renjun.

Renjun then laughs nervously by the intense staring his grandfather is giving him and Yuanjun.  **❝G-grandpa, w-what brought you here all of a sudden?❞** The boy managed to asked before his face fell.

**❝You and Dejun again huh?❞**


	10. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is blue?

**❝You and Dejun again huh?❞**

Renjun bit his lower lip out of nervousness. How? How did his grandfather knew about him and Dejun being together again?  **❝No. We're just f-friends.❞** He tried to make a reason but he knew it only got worse as he stuttered at the end of his words.

**❝Just friends? Then what about this?❞** His grandfather raised up a photo with two boys holding hands while happily walking around a park.

**❝Who are they?❞** Renjun asked. It would not hurt if he acts right?

**❝You and that asshole.❞** His grandfather answered and ripped the paper into small pieces which made Renjun widen his eyes.

And it also made Renjun angry.  **❝Why do you all hate Dejun so much?!❞** The small male snapped. He stood up from his seat and walked near his grandfather before looking at him straight in the eyes.

**❝Can't you all just support us? Don't you all said you want to see me smile genuinely again? After Blue stopped sending me letters, it hurt me so much but Dejun came into my life and helped me forget about Blue!❞** The boy shouted right in front of his grandfather.

**❝All of you don't actually care about my mental and emotional health! You all just want me to live so you can pass to me the responsibility of becoming the CEO of your fucked up company!❞**

He sighs deeply as tears started to fall down his face. His grandfather just slapped him.

**❝That guy is such a bad influence to you, see? How could you talk back to your elders?! And we all care about you, believe me. Dejun is a son of a narco-trafficker.❞** His grandfather tried to hold his hand but failed as the chinese male quickly took three steps back.

**❝Stop telling me lies! I know his father! His father is not a drug lord for goodness sake! They own a small company that is growing fast. You and mother's lies are the worst.❞** And with that, he walked away and went back inside of his room.

Renjun's grandfather then looked at Yuanjun and flashed her a small smile.  **❝We just want the best for him.❞** He mumbles to himself, yet Yuanjun was still able to hear it, before leaving the house.

**❝Why is this family so messed up?❞** Yuanjun asked herself out loud before following Renjun to his room and comforting him.

**❝I hate them so much jiě.❞** Renjun sobs in Yuanjun's arms. The girl tried all the ways to make him calm down but it seems like that everything she do is not enough. She just hugged the younger tightly as she don't want to lose him.

Renjun is only fifteen but he had experienced so much. His life is like a drama that's full of bad events. Everything started after Blue stopped sending him letters. That boy was Renjun's first love.

**❝For goodness sake Huang Renjun, stop thinking about Blue and stop blaming yourself.❞** Yuanjun snapped. She pulled away from the hug harshly as she didn't care about the younger's feelings right now.

**❝I-I'm not.❞** Renjun sobs.

**❝I can read you. We had been friends before you were even born. Now listen to me, as your, not by blood-related, older sister but still is your older sister, I want you to forget about Blue and just focus on your relationship with Dejun...❞** Yuanjun sighs before continuing her sentence. **❝Auntie and grandpa might hate me for this but I don't care, as long as you're happy with Dejun, I'll risk everything. Now stop crying you stupid bitch and get your man.❞** Yuanjun wipes away his tears and hugged the younger one last time before he went to his closet to change clothes and meet his boyfriend.

**❝Why do you care so much about Renjun?❞** A raven haired boy, that is sitting on his bed, asked which startled Yuanjun as he just appeared out of nowhere.

**❝Because he's my little brother. We might not be blood-related but our bond is unbreakable.❞** Yuanjun weakly smiled as she watch Renjun go out of his room all dress up.

Jeno rolled his eyes after seeing the girl have small but visible heart eyes at the chinese male who just walked out from the room.  **❝Your eyes says the opposite.❞** The boy states and sips his coffee.

After Renjun was out from their sight, Yuanjun turned to face Jeno.  **❝I don't like Renjun. I just see him as my baby brother.❞** The girl states.

**❝You mean younger brother? Yuanjun, Renjun is now a teenager, he's nowhere near a baby.❞** Jeno said and it hit Yuanjun right in the face.

**_Renjun is now a teenager, not a baby._ ** Yuanjun quickly sat up and faced Jeno who's drinking his coffee peacefully as he stares at her. He smiled.

**❝** Did you just fluently conversed with me in chinese? **❞** The girl raised a brow at him suspiciously.

**❝** N-no. **❞** Jeno stutters and quickly placed down his cup of coffee on his bedside table.

**❝** Yes you did. **❞**

**❝** I did not. I don't even know how to introduce myself in chinese. **❞**

**❝You're fluent in chinese, why are you denying it? Aren't you proud? It's hard to become fluent in speaking chinese yet you're here, completely denying it while those who actually aren't fluent with the language but knows some basic words slash sentence keeps on bragging that they're fluent.❞**

**❝** I am not. Those people are just all after clout since it's actually hard to be completely be fluent in chinese. Also, you're just probably hallucinating, I don't know chinese.. **❞**

**❝Hah! Bitch you just got caught!❞** Yuanjun shouts as she did a victory dance on Renjun's bed.

Jeno just smiled in defeat.  **❝** Okay fine, you caught me. But please don't tell anyone about it,  _ please? _ **❞** The boy pleads and showed the girl the best puppy eyes he can pull off.

**❝But why?❞**

**❝** Because I always feel guilty. **❞**

**❝Why so?❞**

**❝** I learned chinese because of this specific someone since he's really bad at korean as it wasn't his first language. We were actually each other's first love, just wanted to add bleh. But then one day, my family moved out from Incheon to Seoul and─ **❞** Jeno's words was cut when Jaemin started calling him and telling him to go downstairs.

The raven haired boy then bowed at Yuanjun as a sign of apology as it seems like he wont be able to tell the full story because of Jaemin calling him to go downstairs.  **❝** It's a long story, I'll just tell you the rest next time. **❞** Jeno said before going downstairs.

**❝His story lowkey reminds me on why Renjun learned korean.❞** Yuanjun chuckled to herself as she remembered Renjun being so focused whenever he learns korean since both of them attended a korean school when they were in elementary and that's where Renjun met Blue, because of a  _ 'project'. _


	11. nightmare

𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟏𝟔 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟓

((𝐓𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲))

𝟗:𝟏𝟐 𝐚𝐦

**❝** Wake up! **❞** Ren jun rang a bell right in the middle of the two sleeping boys, Jeno and Jaemin, since they were cuddling.

The chinese male cooed at the sight but quickly went back to his intention on why he wants to wake the two boys up.  **❝** Wake up you dorks! **❞**

**❝** Shut up. **❞** Jaemin pushed him away from him and cuddled closer to Jeno and snuggling his head on Jeno's chest.

Renjun raised a brow at the couple.  **❝** Okay, if you say so. Don't blame me later, hm k? I'm going to NTC's concert now, bye~! **❞**

**❝** Yeah yeah, blah blah─ I'm awake! **❞** Jaemin quickly sat up and faced Renjun who's wearing a teasing smile as the blanket that was covering his body slipped down and revealed his bare chest.

**❝** Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, how many times do I need to remind you two to not do  _ it _ inside of my room? **❞** The chinese male innocently asked but deep inside, he wanted to kill the both of them.

Jaemin's loud moans echoed around the four walls of the room last night which woke Renjun up. The boy thought that the sounds were just coming from the outside of his windows, probably one of their maid and one of their driver fucking once again, he didn't put much thought to it and went back to sleep but moments later, the moaning became louder and it annoyed the fuck out of him.

Renjun got off his bed and opened the window, he looked down and saw two maids making out. The boy quickly closed the windows and at the same time, the noises died down. His cheeks was redder than ever. _ What a plot twist. _ Every time he wakes up in the middle of the night, he already knows that a maid and a driver were making out just below his room's window as they think that no one would hear them.

Renjun lazily went back to his bed and before laying down, he glanced at Jeno and Jaemin and his eyes diverted to the scattered clothes on the floor. He gasps (obviously) and shook his head as he thought that he's just seeing things but again, the clothes were still there. He quickly laid down on his bed and tried to sleep once again.

**❝Mama, please just let them use the guest room. Mama, please just let them use the guest room. Mama, please just let them use the guest room. Mama, please─ oh shit!❞** Renjun kept on wishing for his mother to just let these two hormonal teenagers slash 'roommates' of his to use the guest room until he can finally sleep but accidentally cursed in the process as he saw an image of him and Dejun doing the same thing that the two boys were doing earlier.

Without thinking twice, Renjun sprinted his way out of his room and entered the master bedroom where his parents were sleeping peacefully while cuddling.  **❝Mama! Papa!❞** Renjun cried.

His mother was the first to wake up as she hears someone crying.  **❝Renjun? What is it?❞** She asked as she detached herself from his husband and motioned Renjun to come near her.

**❝Did you have a nightmare?❞** His father asked who just woke up from Renjun's crying.

Renjun just nodded.  **❝Can I sleep here?❞** He asked.

**❝Eh? What about sleeping with Jeno and Jaemin?❞** His mother teasingly asked and it only made the situation worse as the image of his 'roommates'  _ making out _ flashed inside his head.

**❝Okay, okay, you can sleep here.❞** His mother said with a slight chuckle and pulled him down to lay in the middle between her and her husband and it suddenly felt like the old Renjun is back. 

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝Dejun, hurry up!❞** Renjun shouts at his boyfriend who's taking his time inside the bathroom.

**❝Just one more minute!❞** Dejun shouts back.

After an exact one minute, Dejun come out of his bathroom with just a towel covering his lower body. His four pack abs exposed and Renjun drooled at the sight.

Dejun chuckled and sat beside Renjun.  **❝Close your mouth or my tongue might enter it.❞**

**❝Huh? Isn't it fly not tongue── oh my god! Get away from me!❞** Renjun quickly pushed Dejun away from him after the words of his boyfriend just finished processing in his mind.

**❝Just get dressed already so we can go.❞** The younger added before standing up from his boyfriend's bed and going to the door.

But Dejun quickly stopped his Renjun to go out from his room.  **❝Didn't you said you'll wait for me?❞** The boy pouts like a child.

**❝Yeah yeah, just hurry up you snail.❞** The younger said and sat back down on Dejun's bed.

He watch his boyfriend go inside his walk in closet and waited for some minutes before Dejun came into frame once again. He stood in front of Renjun with two shirts, hanged  on a hanger, in both of his hand.  **❝Which one?❞** Dejun asked.

Renjun thought for awhile before pointing at the shirt on Dejun's right.  **❝That one, I want you to wear that one.❞**

The older smiles widely before placing the shirt on his left beside his boyfriend and handing Renjun the shirt he chose.  **❝What are you doing?❞** The younger asked as he confusedly stares at the shirt his boyfriend is handing him.

**❝Handing my shirt to you. I want you to help me wear it.❞** The older answered with a wide grinned displayed on his face. Renjun raised a brow at him before grabbing the shirt from Dejun's hold and removing it from the hanger.

**❝Wait, wear it yourself.❞** Renjun said and threw the shirt on his boyfriend's face. Dejun whined and removed the shirt from his face.

**❝Papa~ please help Dejun wear his shirt.❞** The older cutely says as he handed the shirt back to Renjun cutely.

The younger could only roll his eyes at how childish his boyfriend is right now but we all know that deep inside that he's liking it. He likes it whenever Dejun acts like a child.

**❝Fine~ come here you big baby.❞** The younger patted the space beside him and the older gladly sat down beside him.

Renjun can't help but stare at the older's body after he sat beside him.  **❝You like what you see?❞** The older teased.

Renjun quickly snap out from his thoughts and looked straight through the older's eyes.  **❝Nope.❞** He shook his head and the older chuckles.

Renjun then brought his arms up to put the shirt on the older but failed as the older pinned him on his bed.  **❝D-dejun... w-what are you d-doing?❞** Renjun stutters as the older leaned closer to his face.

Dejun soon connected his lips onto Renjun's. The boy smiled as he got a reply in an instant from his boyfriend. Renjun then ran a hand through the older's brown locks and stopped on his cheeks.

The older didn't answered Renjun's question and continued kissing him. And soon, the younger felt the older's tongue poking his lips. Without any hesitation, Renjun let the older have full access of his mouth. And it soon become a heated kiss.

The two pulled away for air after that.  **❝W-wear your shirt already. The o-others are waiting.❞** Renjun states as he sat up straight, pushing Dejun off of his in the process.

**❝Renjun.❞** The older called. Renjun turned back to look at his boyfriend but was once again pinned down on the bed.  **❝Let go of me you horny bitchass.❞** Renjun whined as he tried to push away the older who just started sucking his neck.

**❝What's taking them so long?!❞** Yuanjun stood up from the couch as she crosses her arms.

**❝I swear to god, if I catch these two boys making out once again, I wont hesitate to kill them for making us wait.❞** The girl mutters under her breath as she went upstairs to Dejun's room.

**❝** Yah! **❞**


	12. ntc 1 to 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally met ntc 1 to 7

**"NTC 1 TO 7! MARRY ME!"**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm about to faint!"**

**"NTC will be the death of me!"**

**"Ahh! Winwin be my husband!"**

**"In your dreams!"**

**"He already has Yuta!"**

**"They're so hot goddammit!"**

**"I'm a hoe for them!"**

**"Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeil, Haechan and Jungwoo's voice are so angelic, gosh. Is that what you hear when you're in heaven?"**

**"Mark is back hugging Haechan! Ah! MarkHyuck nation where y'all at?!"**

**"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! They're about to perform Whiplash!"**

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝That concert was lit!❞** Renjun exclaimed as the seven of them walk their way backstage to meet up close the members of NTC.

**❝Oh my god! I'm getting nervous as we get near them.❞** Renjun mumbles to himself out loud.

He had been voicing all of his thoughts out loud for the past few hours ever since the concert started and up untill now, it looks like he wont stop doing it.

Well, not until he meets his bias, Mark and Haechan.

It's a high touch.

**❝** Hey, do you think Mark-hyung still hates us? **❞** Jeno questions Jaemin as he trembles. They're already in a line for the high touch and Jeno can't seem to stop trembling.

**❝** I'm sure he doesn't and why would he? We were Donghyuck's boyfriends back then. We should be the one who hates Mark-hyung because he stole our Hyuckie from us. **❞** Jaemin states as he rubs the older's back to comfort him. After some time, Jeno's trembling calmed down and he was no longer trembling.

And now, Jaemin and Haechan are staring at each other.  **❝** H-hi. **❞** Donghyuck managed to say in front of the Na Jaemin who seems to be deeply staring at him.

**❝** Jaemin, psst! **❞** Someone snapped the younger out from his thoughts. He turned to where the noise was coming and saw Renjun calling after him.

**❝** Well, nice meeting you again... Hyuckie. **❞** Jaemin bowed and went to his group of friends.

**❝** You look so in love with Haechan. **❞** Renjun states as he saw the younger staring at the idol earlier.

**❝** Well, I was  _ once _ but not that much anymore. **❞** Jaemin states and left to cling onto his boyfriend.

**❝Hey, ever wondered what it could be like to become friends with an idol?❞** Renjun asked, no one in particular.

**❝But we're all already friends with an idol.❞** Yuanjun pointed at Chenle who's also clinging tightly on Jisung's arms.

Renjun could only roll his eyes,  **❝Chenle is an exception.❞**

**❝Well...❞** Yuanjun swayed side to side as she points at a guy from behind them who seems like he's running after them.

But as the guy became clear in Renjun's view, his eyes widen.  **❝Is he running after us?❞** Renjun asked as his faces shows how bewildered he is while looking back and forth from Yuanjun and to the idol.

**❝I don't know, ask them.❞** The girl said and pointed at the couple in front of them.

**❝** Hey! Jeno! Jaemin! Wait! **❞** Donghyuck shouts as he still kept on running after the two boys.

**❝** Y'all hear sumnthing? **❞** Jeno asked his friends and they all just shrugged in response.

**❝** Jaemin! Jeno! **❞** Donghyuck once again called for the two. He just want to talk to the two again. He _ misses  _ them.

**❝You guys are so slow, we'll go ahead.❞** Yuanjun states and pulled Dejun with her while Chenle and Jisung followed them from behind as they badly want to go home already and just cuddle on Chenle's bed while watching Frozen till they fall asleep.

Once the three of them reached the elevator to go to the ground floor, Donghyuck had already caught up with them.  **❝** C-can I atleast talk to o-one of you? **❞** The panting boy asked while holding onto someone's arms to keep himself balanced so he wouldn't fall on the ground.

**❝** Leave us alone now Donghyuck. **❞** Jeno said and harshly removed the idol's hand from Renjun's arms. The chinese male had his eyes widen at how harsh Jeno is with the idol.

**❝** No, please let me explain first. **❞** The idol pleaded. His eyes then was glued to Jeno's arms which were wrapped around Renjun. He raised a brow at the sight. How can they easily move on from him?

**❝** We don't want to hear your stupid explanation. **❞** Jeno then intertwined his other hand with Jaemin's.  **❝** Let's go. **❞** Jeno said and pulled the two boys around him to leave.

**❝** Wait! **❞**

All three of them turned back to look at Donghyuck.  **❝** Stop being desperate for goodness sake! **❞** Jeno growled as he loosen his hold on Renjun and Jaemin to approach Donghyuck.

**❝** Don't you already have a Mark? Where is he? Why aren't you two together? **❞** Jeno asked.

Renjun then gathered up all his courage to step in between the two.  **❝** Jeno, that's enough. Stop disrespecting him. **❞** The chinese male said before hiding Donghyuck at his back.

Jeno only rolled his eyes at the sight of Renjun protecting Donghyuck from him. He clicked his tongue before leaving all of them. ****

**❝** I-I just want  _ us _ back. **❞** The chinese male heard the idol from his back whispered quietly.

**❝** Hey, I'm sorry for how he had treated you just now. **❞** Jaemin scratched his nape awkwardly as he tried to talk to Donghyuck.

**❝** I-I understand. No need to be sorry. **❞** The idol said as he was trying his best to stop the threatening tears that can come out from his eyes any seconds from now.

**❝** Donghyuck! There you are! **❞** A boy from a far distance shouted. All of their attention went to the boy and saw, Mark.

**❝** I-I need to go. B-bye **.❞** Donghyuck stutters.

**❝** Hyuckie. **❞** Jaemin quickly turned the idol around to look at him after he started walking away and without thinking twice, the younger smashed his lips on the older's.

The two kissed for what seems like an eternity but Mark just had to be a jealous bitch. And no, he isn't Donghyuck's boyfriend,  _ yet _ . He's still doing his best to make Donghyuck  _ his _ .

**❝** I missed you. **❞** Jaemin confessed, his voice soft and could probably melt millions of hearts, after getting pulled away from Donghyuck.

**❝** I'm sorry but our manager is calling us, adios. **❞** Mark faked Jaemin a smile before dragging Donghyuck with him.

After the two boys was out from Jaemin's view, he turned to look back at him and saw the chinese male's eyes widen. He chuckled and held his hand before also dragging him with him.

**❝** The others are probably waiting for us already. **❞**

**❝** W-what was all of that about? **❞** The chinese boy managed to asked after getting back to reality with Jaemin suddenly dragging him towards the elevator.

**❝** Nothing. **❞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was one heck of rollercoaster if you'll ask me


	13. my feelings for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renmin sailed. that's the summary.

**❝Let's go home! I'm so tired with all the screaming and cheering we did at the concert earlier.❞** Renjun states as he entered the van with Jaemin following from behind.

**❝Let's wait for Dejun.❞** Yuanjun said, eyes glued on her phone as she texts someone.

**❝Where did he do?❞** The younger asked and sat down beside his best friend to see who she is texting.

When the girl felt Renjun's presence behind her, she quickly turned off her phone and hid it in her bag.  **❝Mind your own business, Huang.❞** The girl playfully glares at him before turning her back to face the window beside her.

**❝Geez, just say you don't want me to know that you like that korean exchange student, Eunbyeol.❞** Renjun nonchalantly said as if it's no big deal for both of them.

**❝Huang Renjun!❞** Was all Renjun heard before going out of the van to find his boyfriend.

**_❝I like you.❞_ ** _ A boy confessed to Dejun. _

Renjun raised his brow at the sight. The boy was leaning closer to Dejun while his boyfriend stood frozen on his place.  **❝Xiao Dejun!❞** Renjun shouted and stepped between the two.

**❝Yang square?❞** Renjun asked out loud as he got a more clearer view of the boy Dejun was talking to.

**❝My name's Yangyang not Yang square.❞** The boy corrected him and left.

**❝Wow, never knew he was THAT rude.❞** Renjun states and heard his boyfriend chuckle from behind him.

**❝Let's go, the others are probably waiting for too long already.❞** Dejun said and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend before walking out from the building and to the van.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝How was the concert?❞** Renjun's mother asked once all of them had sat down on the couch by the living room to rest. Renjun had dropped Dejun to his house on their way home as he surely know his mother will get mad.

**❝It was the best concert!❞** Chenle answered for the rest as he had regained his energy after Jisung kissed his cheek in secret.

**❝You should have been there auntie! Hearing No Longer live could absolutely make you cry! Especially Donghyuck's voice!❞** Yuanjun states.

Just hearing those nine letters, one word name made Jeno lose his temper and went upstairs.  **❝What's wrong with that guy?❞** The girl asked and chatted with Renjun's mother  about the concert.

**❝** And he's back at it again. **❞** Jaemin sighs and followed Renjun who just stood up and went upstairs after hearing a door being slammed closed.

**❝** Renjun! Psst! Don't enter the room! **❞** Jaemin whispered-yelled and caught up with Renjun in a flash. He then dragged the older away from  _ their _ room and went at the backyard of the house.

**❝** What do you want? **❞** Renjun asked in annoyance and harshly detached his wrist from the younger's tight hold.

**❝** If I were you, I wouldn't enter your room as of now, not until Jeno calms down. He's scary when he's angry. **❞**

The older could just raise a brow at the younger's reason. He can't be that scary. Jeno is such a softie, how can he be scary when angry?  **❝** Why is he even angry? **❞** Renjun managed to asked before getting attacked by a dog.

A black and white siberian husky jumped on Renjun's arms making the chinese stumble backwards and almost fell on the ground but was lucky as Jaemin was there to catch him.  **❝God, this feels like a kdrama.❞** The chinese male muttered after getting back on his feet.

**❝** What did you say? **❞** Jaemin asked as he was still not quite familiar with the language the country he is staying at.

**❝** I asked you why Jeno is angry. **❞** Renjun purposely misinterpreted his words and hugged his dog in his arms tightly.

**❝** Oh, well... you see, he uhmm.. he uh... he found out I kissed Donghyuck earlier but... he uh.. he was already mad before I kissed Donghyuck and uh... t-this is kinda awkward, could we go in a corner and sit? **❞** Jaemin scratched his nape awkwardly.

Renjun just nodded and went to sit on the porch swing just near them with Xiaojun still in his arms.  **❝** Wait, why did you even kissed Haechan? **❞**

**❝** Because... uhh... I, I missed him..? **❞** The younger answered unsurely as he sat beside Renjun on the swing.

**❝** You and Jeno know him? **❞**

The younger just nodded as he reminisced the day he, Jeno and Donghyuck met.

**❝** Yup, he was once our boyfriend. **❞** The younger nonchalantly said and started petting the dog.

Renjun's eyes then grew wide as the words finished processing in his mind.  **❝** Was once your boyfriend?! How could you be so casual at saying that?! **❞** And the younger could only shrug at the older's question.

The older then tilts his head a little as confusion arise in his mind as he remembered a word from Jaemin's last sentence.  **❝** Wait, our? What do you mean? **❞**

**❝** Well, me and Jeno were once his boyfriends. The three of us were once in a relationship. Me and Jeno are polyamorous and same goes to Donghyuck and yeah, it's a long story to be honest but I'll explain on why on earth he's mad at Donghyuck. **❞**

**❝** He's mad at Haechan? **❞** The older asked and the younger just nodded before having a deep sigh as he continued to explain.

**❝** I trust you with this, please promise me you wont tell anyone on what I'm about to tell you. **❞**

Renjun nodded as he raised Jaemin's hand and connected their pinkies as a sign that he will promise to keep it as a secret. Just between him and Jaemin.

**❝** Well, it all started when Donghyuck wanted to become an idol. It was last year. He auditioned at SM entertainment and got accepted days later. Jeno and I were against his decision but just supported him in the end as we had no choice. If he really wants to be an idol, then we'll let him. It was fine at first but not until he was added to the project team NTC where he met Mark-hyung.

The two of them seemed to be closer than any friends would whenever we see them as Jeno and I bring him lunch. But one day, Jeno told me that he caught the two making out in one of the abandoned practice room in the company. We confronted him about it but he said that Jeno was just probably seeing things. And me and Jeno being an idiot back then, believed him but it didn't last as both me and Jeno now had caught them red handed.

They were inside of an abandoned practice room once again and... t-they... Donghyuck was s-shirtless and same goes to Mark. T-they were making out Renjun! **❞** Jaemin stopped explaining as he burst out in tears as the memory of that day started playing in his mind.

Renjun let go of his dog and moved closer to Jaemin to comfort him. He pulled the younger in a side hug and hushed him a little.  **❝** You don't need to say all, if you can't really handle it then don't talk about it anymore. **❞** The older mumbled as he continued to hush the younger.

**❝** I-If you say so... **❞** Jaemin sniffles and hugged the older back.

**❝Arf! Arf!❞** The dog barked.

The two then pulled away from the hug and looked at the dog in their middle who looks like he was judging the two as they were hugging.  **❝** W-what's his name? **❞** Jaemin asked as he wipes away his tears and petted the dog.

**❝** Xiaojun. **❞**

**❝** Hey,❞ Jaemin spoke and Renjun turned his attention to the younger who's busy looking at the sky.

**❝** Look at that, isn't it beautiful? **❞** Jaemin mumbled as he continued to admire something in the sky.

And Renjun being a curious boy he is, turned around and looked at the direction Jaemin was looking at but saw nothing. He furrowed his brows,  _ Is this guy playing with me? _

**❝** Jaemin, I don't see─ **❞** He says while turning to face the younger again but was quickly cut off mid sentence as he felt something on his lips.

His eyes then grew wide as he realized what the younger was doing.  **❝** Why are your lips are so soft?! That's unfair! **❞** Jaemin whined and pouted afterwards.

**❝** What the heck was that for?! **❞** Renjun asked in disbelief as his mouth hang low.

**❝** Because I wanted to know if my feelings for you are true or not! **❞**

**❝** Anddd...? I-I mean, you can't just go around kissing someone, especially if they're already in a relationship! **❞**

**❝** Huang Renjun! Na Jaemin! **❞**


	14. attack

**❝** What are you two doing?! **❞**

Renjun quickly stood up and made weird hand movements at the girl while trying to say his reasons,  **❝It's not what it looks like! I swear!❞**

**❝Geez, that excuse is so overrated. You're caught red handed Huang, now explain.❞** The girl said and crossed her arms while raising a brow at Renjun who's a sweating mess.

**❝I swear! That kiss was an accident!❞** Renjun gritted his teeth as he saw a playful smirk plastered on Yuanjun's lips.

**❝** Hey, if you two are talking about the kiss, I just want to say that it wasn't an accident. I meant it.  **❞** Jaemin butted in their conversation as he moved the swing while petting Renjun's dog.

**❝Oh~ so you're in a secret relationship with Jaemin ey?❞** The girl raised a brow at the younger suspiciously.

**❝I am not. Why are you even here?❞** Renjun asked, obviously annoyed at how the girl is teasing him.

**❝Well, just wanted to say to look up at there.❞** Yuanjun answered as she points at Renjun's house rooftop and saw a boy chilling on the edge of the thick wall while he swayed his legs like a child who couldn't reach the floor whenever he sits on a chair.

**❝Oh my god! Why didn't you told me sooner?!❞** Renjun panicked and quickly went inside the house.

Jaemin watched the older ran inside the house as quickly as he can before looking cluelessly at the girl.  **❝** What did you say to him? **❞** The boy asked.

Yuanjun just shrugged as an answer and pointed the boy who's still chilling on the edge of the thick wall's rooftop.  **❝** Oh. **❞** Jaemin mumbled.

**❝** Aren't you scared? He might jump off any minute from now. **❞** The girl said as she looks back at the boy on the rooftop.

Jaemin then also shrugged.  **❝** Then if he wants to jump then let him be. That's his choice. **❞** The boy said and left.

**❝** J-jeno! **❞** Renjun shouted in between his irregular breathing.

Jeno turned around as the rooftop's door slammed opened and heard Renjun shouting his name.

**❝** Renjun? What are you doing here? **❞** The raven haired boy asked as he jumped off from the wall and approached the panting boy.

**❝** Y-you! D-don't scare me─ah! **❞** Renjun clenched his head as he felt pain in there. He's breathing became short and he was now trying to catch up with his breathing.

**❝** H-hey, w-what's happening to you? **❞** Jeno asked as he caught Renjun from falling on the ground. Renjun just shook his head and detached himself from Jeno's hold and started walking away.

**❝** N-n-nothing. **❞** The older manage to say before falling on the ground. He sat on the ground and held on the ground for support.

**❝** Are you having an attack? **❞** The raven haired boy asked and sat down beside Renjun.

The older shook his head as a no.  **❝** Lee Jeno! **❞** Jaemin's voice echoed at the staircase by the entrance door. Both boys sitting on the ground looked up and saw Jaemin walking towards them, eyes focused on his phone.

**❝** Come on, I'll bring you to your room. **❞** Jeno said as he stood up from the ground and dusted off his pants before helping Renjun to stand back on his feet.

Jaemin then looked up from his phone to Renjun and Jeno. He raised a brow at the sight in front of him. Jeno carried Renjun on his back while the older comfortably rest his head on the younger's shoulder and soon nuzzle his head on the younger's neck.

**❝** Don't overreact, he was having an attack. **❞** Jeno said as he passed by Jaemin who had been staring at them ever since he got his eyes off from his phone.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝** How did you know he was having an attack? **❞** Jaemin asked once Jeno had tucked Renjun in his bed. The chinese male accidentally slept on Jeno's back on the way to _their_ room.

Jeno had stayed on Renjun's bed ever since he laid the older on his own bed and it looks like he's not planning on getting off from the bed. Jaemin on the other hand was admiring the view of Jeno taking care of Renjun.

**❝** I just know. **❞** Jeno said and smiled unconsciously as he brushed off the hair that was covering Renjun's eyes away.

Renjun moved at the contact of Jeno's hand on his hair.  **❝** What are you doing? **❞** Renjun asked as he held Jeno's hand to stop him from playing with his hair and he still had his eyes closed.

Jeno froze for a second before quickly getting off from Renjun's bed and to his bed.  **❝** Anyways, I just remembered, I need to meet Eunbyeol and Yuanjun for our project, bye. **❞** The boy got his phone from his bed and sprinted out from the room.

Now, it's only Renjun and Jaemin inside the room.

**❝** A-are you fine now? **❞** Jaemin asked after a minute of a long silence in the room.

**❝** W-what happened to me? **❞** Renjun asked back as he held his blanket tightly.

**❝** I don't actually know but Jeno said you were having an─ **❞**

And with just the mention of Jeno's name, Renjun had gotten off from his bed and went near Jaemin as he bombarded him with questions.  **❝** Where's Jeno?! Is he fine? Did that idiot jumped off?! Oh god, please tell me he didn't! I'm not taking responsibility of that idiot's death. Where even is─ **❞**

The older boy's words was cut when Jaemin stood up from Jeno's bed and wrapped his arms around Renjun's waist.  **❝** Hush, Jeno didn't jumped. And why do you care so much about him? **❞** The younger pouted cutely and slowly leaned closer to Renjun's face as he stares at the older's lips.

**❝** W-what are you d-doing? **❞** The flustered male asked as he moved his face away from Jaemin as much as he can. Nope. Not today satan. He wont allow Jaemin to steal another kiss from him and that's final.

**❝** Get away from me you pervert! **❞** The older shouted at the top of his lungs. He thought that the younger would let him go by now as he just shouted and the people just outside of his room or from downstairs had probably heard him shouting but boy he was wrong.

Jaemin had leaned more closer to Renjun. The younger brushed his lips on the older's before placing it gently on Renjun's. The two stayed in an awkward position for awhile and Jaemin hadn't moved his lips, he just placed it on Renjun's, that's it.

**❝Renjun! Meet my─ I think we should knock first, yeah?❞** Yuanjun laughs nervously as she quickly closed the door of Renjun's room after seeing him and Jaemin  _ 'kissing _ '.

Jeno raised a brow at how Yuanjun is acting right now. It's as if she just saw a ghost inside the room.  **❝** What's the matter? And why'd you need to knock? It's just Renjun and Jaemin inside. **❞** The raven haired boy states as he pushed Yuanjun away from the door and opened it.

There, he saw Renjun still sleeping peacefully on his bed and Jaemin slouching comfortably on his bed headboard while diligently texting someone on his phone.  **❝** See? **❞**

Yuanjun sighs in relief after seeing the two pretending that they didn't just did something that would break both of their relationship.  _ Are these two cheating from their partners with each other? _ The girl asked herself.

**❝Hey! Huang Renjun! Wake up! I need to introduce you to my Byeollie!❞** Yuanjun shook Renjun's body aggressively and just earned a groan in return. The girl clicked her tongue,  **❝And the oscar award goes to Huang Renjun!❞** Yuanjun rolled her eyes and removed Renjun's blanket from his body.


	15. surprise

**Aug 08 2015**

**7am || Saturday**

Groaning, Renjun lazily sat up from his bed and searched for his phone under his pillow that had been ringing for some good time now. And without looking at the contact's name, he pressed the answer button and spoke harshly.  **❝** The fuck do you want? **❞**

**❝Your love!❞** The person from the other line cheerfully answered.

**❝** Shut up and let me sleep some more. **❞** Renjun said to the person from the other line and ended the call.

**❝** And don't even bother calling me again. **❞** The chinese male added as he looked sternly at Jaemin who was about to call him again from his bed while cuddling with Jeno.

The younger could only just laugh as he cooed at the older who went back to sleep.  **❝** He's so cute. **❞** Jaemin quietly mumbled as he buried his face in Jeno's neck and inhaled his boyfriend's sweet scent.

**❝** Who's cute? **❞** Jeno asked, still half asleep.

**❝** Me. **❞** The younger cutely says and cuddled closer to Jeno.

**❝** Yo! Love birds! Wake up! **❞** A girl shouted as she plays a song from NTC from her phone with it's volume to the fullest.

The girl then sat down on Jaemin's bed which she and her  _ 'friend _ ' shared as Renjun had planned a sleepover the other day. Jeno and Jaemin shared Jeno's bed while Renjun? He had his own bed to himself.

Yuanjun's face softens as she watch the younger girl sleeps peacefully.  **❝** Hey, Byeollie, wake up. **❞** She whispered softly, afraid to anger the girl as she knew very well that Eunbyeol doesn't like being woken up in the weekends.

**❝** No~! **❞** The younger whined and threw a pillow at the person who just cut her beautiful dream. It was about her and her crush. They were at a grass field like those in the movies. Both of them were wearing pretty white dresses. They ran around the field as they were playing tag. The older was the it.

Long story short, she's dreaming about her and Yuanjun.

Sighing, the girl left her  _ friend _ and sat on Renjun's bed as she weakly pulled the younger's arms as an attempt to wake him up.  **❝Renjun! Come on~ you're my only hope! Wake up!❞**

**❝Mr. Huang?❞** A knock was heard from the door.

**❝Yes Mrs.Li?❞** Renjun asked as the door opened and a maid in her late forties peeked at the room.

**❝Your mother wanted me to call all of you for breakfast now.❞** The maid answered and closed the door after.

Renjun lazily got out from his bed and entered the bathroom to do his morning routines. After some minutes inside the bathroom, the boy then went out and entered his walk  in closet to change clothes.

Looking around his closet while changing his clothes, his eyes landed on his calendar and remembered that today is a special day.  **❝I should call him.❞** The boy thought out loud and quickly went out of his closet to get his phone under his pillow.

Jumping on his bed with a wide smile, he searched for his phone under his pillow only to find nothing. He looked around the room and his friends are nowhere to be found already. Guessing by the noises from downstairs, they're probably eating breakfast already.

_ Whoever hid my phone will get a good beating from me. _ Renjun thought to himself as he exited his room to go downstairs and join his friends for breakfast.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

Still curious on who stole his phone, the boy scanned the people eating around him. And as he does that, his eyes landed on the clock just beside the door that was separating the dining room and the kitchen.

**8:08 am.**

Dejun should be calling him now.

Renjun eyed the clocked as it hit 8:13 already and still, he haven't heard a phone ringing. Tired of waiting, he stopped eating his breakfast and went upstairs to his room and  started searching for his phone.

**❝** You hid it under my pillow?! **❞** The older accidentally shouted as he and his boyfriend was walking their way back to their room.

The younger just nodded, not embarrassed or guilty or anything. Just happy.  **❝** Why would you hide Renjun's phone under my pillow? **❞** Jeno asked once again.

**❝** Because I feel like joking around with him. **❞** The younger shrugged and stopped in front of their room's door. He hesitated for a while if he should open it or not.

He was about to let Jeno open the door but before either one of them opens it, the door went flying as a smiling Renjun came out from the room all dressed up.

**❝** Where are you going? **❞** Both of the korean boys asked at the same time.

**❝** Somewhere. **❞** The chinese male simply answered before pushing the two away from his path and hopped his way downstairs.

**❝** What's with him all of a sudden? He looks so excited. **❞** Jaemin asked as he watch  _ his _ Renjun disappear from his sight.

**❝** Picasso is probably just going out with another date with his beloved boyfriend, Xiao Dejun. **❞** Jeno states as he noticed that every Saturday, Renjun would go out all dressed up and go home late at night. And he once stalked him and saw that he was secretly meeting his boyfriend.

**❝** What's wrong? **❞** Jaemin's worried voice snapped Jeno out from his thoughts. He looked at his boyfriend and saw him looking all worried as he talks to someone on the phone.

**❝** Alright, I'll go there now. **❞** And the younger ended the call.

Jaemin looked at his boyfriend with a pout as he felt sorry as he's going to leave his boyfriend all alone inside of their room.  **❝** I need to go somewhere. **❞** The younger finally said after contemplating whether he should tell him or just leave without saying anything.

**❝** Where in somewhere exactly? **❞** Jeno asked as his voice become stern and deep in the end.

**❝** Uh.. just somewhere in somewhere. **❞** Jaemin says as he simply tried to get out of the room and as he reached the door, he quickly ran off.

Jeno sighs deeply. He's alone inside of their room yet again.  **❝Why do they always leave me?❞** The boy voiced out his thoughts loudly and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Renjun walks around the park, searching for a specific someone who told him to meet him there by text.  **❝This guy, I should be the one doing a surprise not him. It's his birthday not mine.❞** The boy talks to himself as he continued to search for his boyfriend around the small private park that's not that too far from his home.

It can't be that hard to find Dejun. The park is small, he should've met him already. The older just texted him earlier that he was already at the park.

Not giving up, Renjun started to mark the places he had gone by and with that, he managed to find a familiar back not far from his place.

He was planning on surprising the older with a back hug but came to a halt as he saw him with someone else.

_ Kissing. _

And to make matters worse, it was  _ Yangyang _ .


	16. make it stop

Renjun saw it with his very own two eyes.

_ His _ boyfriend is kissing Yangyang.

**❝R-renjun, I-I can explain.❞** Dejun says as he tries to hold the younger's hands.

Renjun quickly took a step backwards as he shakes his head and stops himself from crying.  **❝There's no need for you to explain. I already saw it with my very own two eyes, Dejun.❞**

❝ **I-It's not what you think it is! I don't like Yangyang! He for─❞** Dejun's words was cut when Renjun slapped him harshly and it left a red mark on his cheeks.

**❝I'm over you and your fucking excuses! We're over!❞** Renjun shouts at the top of his lungs, earning some stares from the people around the park but the boy didn't care and slapped Dejun once again.

**❝I fucking hate you Xiao Dejun!❞** Renjun shouted and left.

Dejun fell on his knees as he cried for the younger to come back.  **❝R-renjun.❞**

Yangyang approached him and wraps an arm around Dejun but was quickly yanked away by the older as he runs after Renjun.   
****

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

Renjun entered his house looking like a crying mess.

His mother noticed it and quickly left the things she needs to do and tried to approach her son but Renjun didn't even spare a glance at her when she tried to call him and just went straight up to his room.

The boy shut close his room's door, startling the raven haired boy whose busy with playing a game on his phone.

Renjun flopped down on his bed and covered himself with his blanket and buried his head on his pillows as he cried.

Jeno frowned at the sound coming from the chinese male's bed. He looked to his left and saw the boy hiding under his blankets. He quietly chuckles as the sight. Renjun surely is a cute little fluff ball.

❝Injunnie.❞ Jeno calls out but he only got a sob in response.

He quickly shot up from his bed and got down as he worriedly approached the crying male's bed. ❝H-hey, what's wrong? W-what happened?❞ He asked as he slowly reached the end of the blanket to reveal the crying Renjun.

❝J-jeno, w-why does it h-hurt?❞ The small boy asked as he hit his chest repeatedly.

The raven haired boy slowly and gently pulled the older in a very comforting hug and to his surprise, the small male calmed down. ❝Just let it all out.❞

And the small male sobs loudly in Jeno's chest. ❝I-I gave him everything! M-my time, my e-effort and my l-love! I g-gave Dejun e-everything that he wanted b-but what did he gave me in r-return?❞ Renjun pulled away from the hug and started hitting the younger's chest.

❝Jeno! H-he cheated on me! I-I saw him and Yangyang k-kissing!❞

Just hearing the reason on why the older was crying, he instantly felt anger building up inside of him. ❝Don't cry, he's not worth of your tears.❞

❝M-make it stop!❞ The older cried as he started hitting the younger's chest repeatedly.

The raven haired boy patiently waits for the small male to calm down. It took Renjun for a matter of nine minutes to calm down. Jeno took this chance and pulled the older into a tight yet comfortable hug.

Both boys stayed in that position for a while before the chinese male broke the comfortable silence surrounding them.

❝Am I a bad kisser? Or my lips aren't soft? Is that why he cheated on me?❞ Renjun asked and pulled away from the hug.

❝Huh?❞ Jeno never felt so confused in his entire life. Why is Renjun asking him if he's a bad or good kisser? And if lips are soft or not?

❝But Jae─ I mean someone told me I was a good kisser.❞

Jeno furrowed his brows. Renjun kissed someone else beside from Dejun? ❝What are you talking about?❞

The older tilts his head a little to his left as he looked at Jeno innocently with a confused look. ❝I'm asking you if I'm a good kisser or not.❞ The older says as he starts leaning forward towards Jeno.

The raven haired boy felt so flustered as the older was slowly leaning forward towards him and in a blink of an eye, he was now behind Renjun. ❝What are you doing? Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? Earlier you were just crying your heart out after Dejun-hyung and you broke up and now you're trying to kiss me?❞

The older turned around to face Jeno with a cute pout plastered on his innocent face. ❝Did I say I was going to kiss you?❞ He tilts his head as he asked.

❝N-no.❞

❝Do you want me to kiss you, Nono?❞ The older had already pinned him on his bed. The younger's eyes widen by the sudden change of attitude of Renjun. Where did his cute and innocent Injunnie go?

❝Nono~❞ The older whined and dropped down on Jeno's body and nuzzles his head in the younger's chest as he inhales his sweet scent.

❝Destroy me.❞ Renjun quietly says but made sure that the younger will hear it which he did as his eyes got even more wider (if that's even possible).

❝Jeno, make me forget about him.❞ The older says as he started sucking the younger's neck. He only heard a quiet moan in response.

❝R-renjun.❞ The younger tried to push the older off from him but failed in the end. He just let the older suck his neck until he found his sweet spot which made him moan louder than before.

❝Renjun, stop.❞ Jeno demands and tried to push him off from him. The older then sat down comfortably on his stomach.

❝Injunnie wants Nono to make Injunnie forget about his ex.❞ The older says as he acted cute. Jeno cooed at the older's cuteness but quickly remembered what he had just did to him.

He sat up and the older slid down to his lap. The older then smashed his lips on the younger's after he sat up. Renjun slowly wraps his arms behind Jeno and played with his hair as they kiss. He then felt Jeno's hand squeeze his peach which made him moan and Jeno quickly slid his tongue inside of Renjun's mouth. Their tongues dance in sync.

Jeno then slips his hands inside of Renjun's shirt as he wanted to touch him even more. His hands caress the older's waist and he felt the older's skin rough.

❝R-renjun.❞ Jeno pulled away from sucking the older's neck as he looks straight into the older's brown orbs worriedly. The older just looked at him in confusion while maintaining an innocent look.

Jeno's hands trembles as he slowly holds the hem of the older's shirt and slowly removes it. ❝R-renjun.❞ He stutters as he had his eyes widen.

❝I-I'm sorry.❞ The older murmurs as he tried to cover his body with his blanket.


	17. drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noren sailed..? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠!!trigger warning!!⚠
> 
> \- mention of self-harm  
> \- first half of this chapter is rated 16.
> 
> please read at your own risk!! you've been warned.

❝I-I'm sorry.❞ The older murmurs as he tried to cover his body with his blanket.

❝W-why?❞ Jeno managed to ask after getting back to his senses. The older just stayed silent as he didn't want to talk about it.

❝No.❞ The older shook his head and tightens his hold on the blanket.

❝Why and how?❞ Jeno asked worriedly, hands trembling as he gently held the older's cheeks.

❝I knew you liked to draw but I didn't know you'd use yourself as your canvas.❞

The older then started crying once again. He doesn't want to talk about it but if Jeno really wants to know why then so be it. It's now or never.

❝I-I like you okay?! And it hurts as I also like Jaemin while I'm in a relationship. I-I feel like the worst person to ever exist. I know I l-love Dejun with all my heart but I-I can't help but notice you both. Y-you and J-jaemin just stole my heart like it isn't a big deal a-and I p-pitied myself for it as I don't know what my h-heart wants and the pain just got w-worse and this happened.❞ Renjun explains between his sobs.

After he finished explaining things to Jeno. The younger pulled him in a warm and comforting hug. This boy is really patient and understanding huh? And that is what made Renjun fall for him.

❝I-I'll help you forget but,❞ The younger says as he felt his cheeks burning by what he had just told the older.

❝But?❞

❝Promise me you'll never use yourself as your canvas. You can draw but not on yourself.❞ Jeno pulled away with a shy smile. The older can't help but coo at how shy the younger got.

❝I'll try.❞

❝Injun!❞ The younger whined.

The older slightly chuckles, ❝Fine, fine. I promise you big baby.❞ He pinched the younger's soft cheeks and quickly stole a peck from him.

❝Now help me forget.❞ Renjun says all seductively as he let the blanket slid down from his body and crawls on top of Jeno.

❝Destroy me.❞ The older whispers into Jeno's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

❝I can't.❞ The younger says as he switched their position, hiim now on top of the small male.

A small sly smirk then formed on his lips, ❝I know this is going to be your first so I'll be gentle.❞ He whispered back and started kissing the older's lips.

From the older's lips to his neck, Jeno's lips traveled down to his stomach. The younger left butterfly kisses on his drawings before traveling dangerously down on his v-line.

Jeno then pulled away making the older whine. His hand then held the hem of Renjun's pants and boxer and together, he removed it.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

Jaemin sneaks inside Renjun's room as he doesn't want to wake the two boys who are peacefully sleeping by the look on the time.

It's already 11:58 in the evening. He just got home from Jisung's house as the younger kept on whining whenever he tries to escape to go home.

Jisung is really going through alot right now. First, his father died then his pet hamster died and now? Chenle and him just got into a fight which led them to breaking up.

Jaemin slowly closed the room's door and tiptoed his way to his bed only to see it empty. He then looked at Renjun's bed and saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the bed without a shirt.

He squints his eyes at the sight. Why is he not wearing any shirt?

He went near the bed and saw clothes scattered around the bed on the floor. ❝Oh no, don't tell me...❞ He looked around the room to look for Renjun but saw no trace of him, not until his eyes landed on the bathroom's door.

The lights inside of the bathroom are on. He guessed that maybe Renjun is there and so, he sat down on Renjun's bed and patiently waits for the older to go out from the bathroom.

Five minute, still no Renjun coming out from the bathroom.

Ten minutes, still no Renjun.

Fifteen minutes, ❝What's taking him so long?!❞ Jaemin groan as he flops down on the bed.

Twenty minutes, still no Renjun.

❝That's it! I'm going inside whether he likes it or not!❞ The boy stomps his way to the bathroom.

Water splashing everywhere made Renjun jolt up from the tub, waking him up fully. ❝You idiot!❞ The boy who just jumped inside the bathtub scolded him.

❝Jaemin?❞ He squints his eyes as he tries to get used to the bathroom's lighting. ❝What are you doing here?❞

❝Are you planning on drowning yourself?!❞ The younger boy shook his shoulders aggressively but quickly pulled him in a hug.

❝No. I was just taking a nap.❞ The older calmly answered a lie. And it looks like luck is with him as Jaemin fell for it and didn't asked anymore questions.

❝Okay, but why here?❞

❝Because I feel more comfortable underwater.❞ The older boy explains as he slowly got out from the tub with the help of Jaemin as he can't balance himself well.

❝Wait here,❞ Jaemin said and quickly grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around Renjun's small figure.

Both of them got out from the bathroom and entered Renjun's walk in closet. Jaemin helped him sit down on one of the single seater sofa.

❝Is that Jeno's shirt?❞ Jaemin asked after noticing the shirt the older has been wearing after getting a shirt from the older's wardrobe and handing it to him.

❝No. Just because it has the same color and design doesn't mean it's his.❞ The older says and looked up at Jaemin.

The younger raised a brow at him as he had his arms raised up in the air. ❝Help me change clothes, dummy.❞ Renjun said and handed back his shirt to Jaemin.

The younger hesitated for awhile before helping Renjun changed his clothes. He removed the older's shirt and put it in the laundry basket.

Jaemin went back to the older and saw him already wearing his shirt. ❝H-here's your uh... umm.. b-boxers.❞ Jaemin stutters as he felt all shy by just giving the older a pair of  boxers.

After Renjun grabbed it from his hands, he quickly turned his back to Renjun and stared at the wall as he waits for the older to finish changing.

❝Where did the confident Jaemin go?❞ Renjun teased as he stood beside Jaemin after changing and putting his boxers inside of his laundry basket.

The two of them went out of the older's walk in closet only to see Jeno walking around the room as he was trying to find something with only a pair of pants and no shirt.

❝Injun, have you seen my shirt anywhere?❞ Jeno asked, still focused on finding his shirt.

Jaemin raised a brow suspiciously at his boyfriend and to Renjun. ❝Why wont you just get a new one from your wardrobe?❞ Renjun nonchalantly asked and climbed on his bed.

❝You know what? I'll just go to sleep without a shirt.❞ Jeno says as he also climbed on Renjun's bed, still clearly isn't aware that Jaemin is now inside the room as the boy stood still in Renjun's walk in closet's door frame.

❝I still exist you know.❞ Jaemin says and at the same time, Jeno pecked Renjun's lips.

Renjun and Jaemin had their eyes widen at Jeno.

Renjun panicked. ❝A-ah! J-jaemin you got t-the wrong i-idea!❞ The chinese male did so many hand gesture while talking as Jaemin started approaching them.

❝How could you?!❞ 

_ renjun chuckles to himself after reading what's written on their diary. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	18. friend

**❝** How could you?! **❞** The youngest of the three exclaimed as he jumped on the bed and trapped the two in a tight hug.

Renjun stayed still on his place as he was processing what Jaemin just did. He expected for the boy to slap him or something because his  _ boyfriend _ just kissed him but no. Jaemin trapped them in a tight hug.

**❝** Y-you're not mad? **❞** Renjun managed to asked after getting back to his senses.

Jaemin shook his head and stole a quick peck on Renjun's lips and giggles.  **❝** Nope! Have you forgotten that I also love you? **❞**

**❝** N-no. **❞** The chinese male answers while looking at everything except for the boy's eyes that's in front of him.

Jaemin chuckles and went on Renjun's other side.  **❝** Let's sleep. **❞** The boy said as he pulls Renjun down beside him and wraps an arm around the chinese's waist.

**❝** I love the both of you so much. **❞** Jeno mumbles as he gave a peck on both of the boy's' forehead. He then smiled at the sight of the two. Jaemin is holding onto Renjun's body as if his life depended on it.

**❝** Sleep. **❞** Renjun patted the free space on his other side.

Jeno nodded and laid down.  **❝** Hey... R-renjun **❞** The raven haired boy spoke nervously.

The older turned around to face the boy who just called him. Jeno now regrets calling him. When the older turned around to face him, for a moment, everything slowed down. And it somehow reminded him of their first meeting.

**❝** What is it? **❞** The older asked sleepily which brought Jeno back to present as he was about to reminisce the moment he and the chinese boy met.

Jeno then felt his cheeks heat up by the question he's about to ask to the older.  **❝** D-does it hurt? **❞** He asked and quickly looked away from the older as he hid his now red cherry face.

**❝** N-not really. **❞** The older answered in a whispering tone as he also felt his cheeks heating up by the question.

**❝** Can I join the two of you next time? **❞** Jaemin asked, destroying the two older boys' blushing contest.

Renjun had his cheeks redder than before after hearing what the youngest of them three wants while Jeno? He had composes himself and nodded enthusiastically.

Jeno then quickly sat up and faced Jaemin.  **❝** You should hear Injunnie's singing skills! He sounds like an angel! **❞**

Renjun quickly laid on his stomach and hid his face in his pillow as he tried his best to not listen to Jeno telling Jaemin on how their unforgettable night went.

**𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟐 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟓**

**❝Mama!❞** Renjun shouts as he searched for his mother in their big ass home.

After a whole thirty minutes of trying to find his mother, Renjun had decided to eat breakfast as he haven't had one ever since he woke up.

Mrs.Li then handed Renjun his breakfast and bowed as she was about to leave but Renjun stopped her from it and asked,  **❝Mrs.Li, where's mama?❞**

**❝She didn't told you?❞**

**❝Told me what?❞**

**❝Your parents went on a business trip to korea. They'll be staying there for a week.❞**

Renjun just nods as he doesn't know how to response to Mrs.Li telling him about his parents going on a business trip for a week. The maid then left after a minute to continue her work in the kitchen.

**❝** My Injunnie! **❞** Jaemin happily says as he entered the dining room with Jeno following him from behind.

Jaemin had sat down on Renjun's right and Jeno on his left.  **❝** Why am I always in the middle? **❞** Renjun complaints. He doesn't like being in the middle.

Jaemin cautiously looked around the room before leaning forward to whisper the answer in Renjun's blushing ear.  **❝** Because you're bottom. Plus, our ship name is norenmin and ren is in the middle. **❞**

The older had his eyes widen as he clench jaw out of annoyance.  **❝** Yah! Stop─ **❞** He was so ready to attack Jaemin but quickly composed himself as he saw an old man entering  the dining room.

Mrs.Li then also showed up with two plates of food which were probably for Jeno and Jaemin. She placed the two plates in front of Jeno and Jaemin and bowed at the old man as a sign of respect before leaving and going back to the kitchen.

Renjun had his brows raised at the old man who sat in the opposite seat from him.  **❝What do you want from me, oldie.❞**

**❝Am I not allowed to see my grandson?❞** His grandfather asked and called Mrs.Li back to ask her to give him a cup of coffee.

**❝Yes.❞**

**❝Oh, then I am allowed to see my fake grandson then.❞** The old man chuckles to himself and earned a perplexed look from Renjun.

**❝Anyways, I just want you to know that me and your mother had arranged a marriage for you with the son of the Samsung company in korea. You're going to marry the son of the founder when the both of you turn nineteen.❞**

Renjun can't believe what he is hearing right now. He's arranged to marry a boy he doesn't even know? This old man and his mother are crazy.

**❝We want to merge our companies together so we could become the world's biggest company.❞** The old man added.

Jeno understood everything the old man had said. He quickly held Renjun's hand under the table and caress it, hoping to atleast comfort Renjun a little as he looks like he's about to break down any minute from now.

**❝W-why? Why?! Why are you like this to me?! Why are you and mother keeps on pushing me to things I don't even want or know?! Why do you two keep on controlling my life?! Why?! Just why?!❞** Renjun snapped. Tears started falling down on his face as he shouts at the old man in front of him.

**❝** Renjun, calm down. We're not going to let you get married. You're only ours. **❞** Jeno calmly spoke as he continued to caress the older's hand.

Jaemin had his brow raised at Jeno.  _ He understood what Renjun's grandfather told our Injunnie? _ He thought to himself as he looks at the old man who's taking a sip from his hot coffee. His attention then went to his two boys as his heart shattered into a billion pieces. Renjun is crying and Jeno also looks like he's also about to cry.

**❝Please excuse us for a bit.❞** Jaemin did his best to speak in mandarin as he still isn't familiar with the language despite of living in china for three months. He should atleast know how to excuse himself.

Not waiting for a response from Renjun's grandfather, Jaemin stood up from his seat and dragged the two boys out from the dining room and to their bedroom.

**❝** Mind telling me what's wrong with both of you? **❞**

**❝** Renjun's grandfather arranged a fixed marriage for Renjun with the son of the Sa─ let's just comfort Renjun. **❞** Jeno pulled Jaemin on Renjun's bed and both of them then comforted their small chinese lover.

**❝Hello?❞** Renjun answered his phone without looking at the contact's name as he was trapped between his two lover's arms. He put the call on speaker mode and waited for the caller to speak.

**❝Can you atleast give me a chance to be friends with you again?❞**

Sighing deeply in annoyance, Renjun removed Jeno and Jaemin's arms around him and got out of bed.

**❝If I give you a chance, will you stop bothering me?❞**

**❝Yup!❞**

**❝Okay fine. I'm giving you a chance to be my friend again, Xiao Dejun. Don't make me regret it.❞**

**❝Will do! And by the way, Yangyang forced me to kiss him that day I─❞** Renjun cut the older's word.

**❝Yeah yeah, I know. You already told me that a million of times already.❞** Renjun slightly chuckles and ended the call.

Climbing back on his bed, he laid down between the two again and faced Jaemin whose eyes are open with one of his brows raised.  **❝** Who was that? **❞**

**❝** Just a new friend of mine,  _ again _ . **❞**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_❝I miss them.❞_ **


	19. kidnapped

**𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟎𝟖 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟓**

**❝Renjun!❞** Dejun shouted as he catch up with the said boy.

Turning to his side where Dejun is, Renjun raised a brow.  **❝What is it?❞**

**❝Can I walk you home?❞** The older asked.

Renjun chuckles,  **❝My home is too far away from school. What do you mean?❞**

**❝Then let's go out. You, me and Yuanjun. Just like the old times when the three of us were still the bestest of friends!❞** Dejun exclaimed and without waiting for the younger's answer, he started dragging Renjun with him to find Yuanjun.

**❝You two are so busy with your love lives, I can't believe you forgot about me being your friend.❞** Dejun intentionally pouts cutely and earned a smack from Yuanjun.

**❝Geez, just say you're jealous cause you haven't found a new Renjun.❞** The girl states as the three of them walks out from school.

**❝I mean, yeah but I think I have. You know Hendery right?❞** Dejun asked and the his two friends nodded.  **❝So yeah, I started catching feelings for him and uhh... c-confessed.❞** He added and covered his blushing cheeks so the two wont be able to see and tease him.

**❝What did he say?❞** Renjun asked.

Dejun pursed his lips as his cheeks turned even more red than before.  **❝H-he said that the feeling are m-mutual!❞** The boy squeaks in the end as he hid his blushing face in his hands.

**❝Really?! Congrats bro!❞** Renjun ruffles his hair and removed his hands from hiding his blushing face.

**❝You two would make a great couple!❞** Yuanjun and Renjun states at the same time.

**❝Jinx!❞**

**❝Buy me the limited edition moomin plushie!❞** Renjun shouted as he was the first one to say jinx.

A well built man then appeared in front of the three which made them stop on their tracks. They looked at each other as they were communicating with their eyes. The man then took off his black sunglasses before speaking.  **❝Huang Renjun. Zhu Yuanjun. Xiao Dejun.❞**

The three looked up at the man who said their names.  **❝I'm sorry but who?❞** Yuanjun tried to get the three of them away from the man.

**❝The three of you. Men, get them.❞** The man ordered and another five man showed in front of the three and dragged them inside a van.

**❝Let us go you nasty looking asshole who doesn't look like a man at all!❞** Yuanjun squirmed in the man's tight hold on her arms. She's not going to let these men kidnap her and her brothers.

**❝Tell that to our boss later.❞** One of the man said and sprayed something to the three.

**❝** What's taking them so long? **❞** Jaemin whines.

Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle had been waiting for Renjun and Yuanjun for an hour now by the school gates.

**❝** The school is about to close, they should have been here already. **❞** Chenle states as he kept on looking around their surroundings, trying to spot either Renjun or Yuanjun.

**❝** Just call them, problem solve. **❞** Jeno said and pulled out his phone from his pocket to call Renjun.

It was ringing but no one is picking up. They kept calling the number for the fifth time already but it seems like Renjun doesn't have any plan on answering the call (it's what the three thinks).

**❝** I'll call Yuanjun. **❞** Chenle said and took out his phone to call the girl.

**❝** Guys wait! **❞** Jaemin suddenly exclaimed. His phone was ringing.  **❝** Oh wait, it's Dejun. **❞** Jaemin disappointedly says after seeing the caller's id but nonetheless, he answered the  call.

**❝** Put it in speaker mode! **❞** Chenle quickly says after Jaemin answered the call.

**❝** Hello, what do you want? **❞**

**❝I don't know what language you are speaking but I have Renjun with me. If you still want to see him alive, tell his mother and grandfather to meet us by the abandoned building near their company.❞** The man who kidnapped the three said and ended after he finished his words.

Jeno and Chenle had their eyes widen while Jaemin cluelessly look at the both of them with a cute pout.  **❝** Who and what is it? **❞** Jaemin asked as he didn't want to feel left out.

**❝** S-s-someone kidnapped R-r-renjun hyung. **❞** Chenle had a hard time speaking as he was close to crying. He can't believe that his cousin was once again kidnapped.

**❝** Where are you going? **❞** Jaemin stopped Jeno from standing by holding his wrist as he was about to stand up.

**❝** Saving Renjun. **❞** Jeno simply answered and gently removed his boyfriend's hold from his wrist before running away from them.

Shaking his head, Jaemin got back to reality after seeing Jeno ran away from them. He spaced out a bit as he still can't believe that Renjun got kidnapped.  **❝** Chenle, call Mrs.Huang or the police! **❞** Jaemin ordered the younger before running after Jeno.

**❝** W-who should I call? **❞** Chenle asked himself and stared at his phone for a while before getting an idea on who he should call.

**❝Will you stop crying?!❞** One of the man, who's guarding the three, shouted as he slapped Renjun's cheeks harshly.

**❝Hey! Don't you dare lay another finger on my friends or I'll kill you!❞** Yuanjun growled at the man who just slapped Renjun.

**❝W-what do you want from us?!❞** Dejun yelled as he glares at the familiar man in front of them. 

The man then laughs evilly.  **❝Oh young master, don't act like you don't know anything. Have you forgotten what your father ordered us?❞**

Both Yuanjun and Renjun had their attention focused on Dejun who's now crying.  **❝Let us go you assholes!❞** Dejun struggles to get out from the chair he is tied to.

The man was about to punch Dejun on the stomach but was stopped by a knock on the door.  **❝The boss is here.❞**

The man then left to meet their  _ 'boss'  _ who just arrived a moment ago.

And it also gave the three a chance to do their plan. Dejun clearly knows how to remove a rope from his wrist as he was trained by his father when he was little.

Renjun squirms around the chair as an attempt to get rid of the rope that's tightly knotted around his wrist from his back.

**❝Stop squirming, it'll only hurt your wrist more.❞** Dejun scolded him and went behind the chair to untie the rope on Renjun's wrist.

After untying the rope, both of the boys quickly went to Yuanjun and helped her untie the ropes around her.

Yes, ropes. She's surrounded by ropes. The man in charge ordered his men to securely tie the girl with the ropes as she kept on finding a way to untie them.  **❝You two, just escape already. Leave me now, they might be coming back already. It'll take the two of you forever if you help me untie these ropes.❞**

Renjun shook his head aggressively.  **❝We're not leaving you! The three of us promised to stay by each other's side through thick and thin!❞** The boy reminded his friend  about the promise they made when they were little.

**❝Where are they?❞** A voice was heard from the outside of the room.

Yuanjun bit her lip tightly where it came to a point that it started bleeding. Blinking her tears away, she started pushing the two boys away from her.  **❝I said leave! Just leave me** **now! Escape already! I don't need your stupid help, I can handle myself properly! Now leave!❞**

**❝We're not going to leave you! The three of us will escape from here.❞** Dejun says as he continued to untie the ropes around the girl.

After minutes of struggling to get the ropes off from Yuanjun, they had successfully removed all of it.  **❝It's this room.❞** They heard another voice spoke from the outside.

**❝I told you to leave! Why didn't you two listened?!❞** Yuanjun groans in frustration as she eyed the door knob twisting open.

**❝What do you think you three are doing?!❞** A man in his late forties shouted after entering the room to see the three freed from the ropes that's tightly around their wrists and body a while ago (as what the man in charge told him).

Dejun tilts his head after getting a clear view of the man who's holding up a gun to Renjun.  **❝Dad?❞** He asked in a whisper tone but still, the man heard him.

**❝Son? What are you doing here?❞** Dejun's father asked him and lowered his gun as he walks near his son.

**❝What happened to you? Who did this to you?❞** His father asked after seeing his bruised face. He then turned around to face his men and pointed a gun at them.  **❝Who beat my son?!❞**

**❝** Make your escape now! **❞** Dejun whispered-yelled at his friends who's hiding behind the scattered boxes. Who knew being bilingual could help you?

**❝** Renjun! **❞** A familiar voice echoed around the hallway that's just outside of the room the three are in.

**❝** Oh my god, this idiot. **❞** Renjun muttered under his breath as he identified who the voice belongs to.

And with that, Renjun planned his escape and crawled towards the door that's widely open as he drags Yuanjun with him.

**❝Where do you think you're going?❞** Dejun's father asked as he stopped Renjun from escaping with him gripping tightly on the boy's hair and raised him from the ground.

**❝D-dad! Let him go!❞** Dejun pleads as he sees the younger having a hard time getting the old man's hand off from his hair.

And with that, Dejun's father detached his firm grip from Renjun's hair which made the younger fall on his knees on the ground.  **❝I'll gladly do that, son.❞** The man said and stood beside his son before pointing a gun at Renjun.

**❝Watch how I eliminate the boy who broke your heart.❞** Dejun's father chuckles before pulling off the trigger of his gun.

**❝Renjun!❞**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boy fell on the ground as blood drips from the place where he got shot at which is by his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love 3jun😞💚


	20. promise

**❝Oh my god.❞** The man trembles and his gun fell from his hold and tried to approach the boy who's lying on the ground,  _ dead _ .

**❝My grandfather is right! You're a drug lord and a monster!❞** Renjun shouted at the man who's still approaching Dejun's dead body.

While hiding behind the boxes, Yuanjun had accidentally knocked over a box and drugs fell from it. And this man just killed his own son.

**❝Don't you dare touch him you monster!❞** Yuanjun shouts as she held a gun behind his head. It was the gun that fell from his hold a while ago.

**❝** Renjun! **❞** Jeno and Jaemin shouted as they finally found their little Renjun. Their eyes then went to the men who's pointing guns at them.

**❝Let them enter.❞** Dejun's father commanded.

**❝** Call an ambulance! **❞** Renjun shouted at the two who just entered the room.

Both Jeno and Jaemin's eyes widen as they saw Renjun holding Dejun tightly in his arms as both of them were covered in blood. Jaemin's eyes then traveled to Yuanjun who still has the gun pointed at Dejun's father.

**❝Please don't take away my son!❞** Dejun's father pleaded. Yuanjun shook her head and held the man by his hair firmly.

**❝You already took away your son you asshole, now it's my time to take revenge for my friend.❞** The girl whispered devilishly into the man's ear as she was ready to pull off  the trigger of the gun.

**❝** Yuanjun! Don't you dare kill that man! We're sending him to prison! He needs to suffer for all his wrong doings and just let prison take his life. **❞** Renjun shouted at the girl.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝Renjun, me and your father are going back to korea for a business meeting for a week, be good while we're gone honey!❞** Renjun's mother's voice echoed around the living room before leaving the house with her husband.

Two weeks had passed after Dejun's death and Renjun still hasn't moved on from it. It isn't easy to lose someone you love. Dejun and Renjun had been through so many things and spent their entire childhood together with Renjun's parents scolding him whenever they see them together but when there's a Yuanjun in scene, she'll get the scolding for Renjun.

**❝Atleast try and go outside some other time to breath nature's air.❞** Yuanjun says with her eyes focused on the flat screen tv as they were watching The Greatest Showman.

**❝I'll prefer getting wasted than breathing fresh air.❞** Renjun emotionlessly said as he stares blankly at the tv screen.

**❝** I don't know what the two of you are talking about but can we watch Inside Out after this? **❞** Jaemin asks as the movie they're watching is about to end. Yuanjun just nodded and turned to look at Renjun.

**❝What do you mean wasted?❞**

Renjun then pulled out his phone and started texting someone.  **❝Oh no, I'm not letting you hold a party in your house. Remember the last time you did that? Auntie almost kicked you out of the house.❞** Yuanjun tried to snatch the younger's phone away from him but failed as Renjun quickly left the living room and entered the nearest bathroom.

**❝At this point, I don't exactly know why I'm still living.❞** Renjun sighs deeply after sending invitations to all the students in their school about the party he's going to hold later this night.

_ I just want to forget. _

**❝Why is my life full of drama?!❞** Renjun shouted at the top of his lungs and quickly jumped back on the ground as he started getting scared every time he glance down the building.

He's at the rooftop with Jeno and he's letting all of his emotion out by shouting.  **❝I'm surprised you have now overcome your attacks.❞** Jeno chuckles as he watch the older jumping back down on the ground as he got scared by the height.

Renjun gave the younger a confused look.  **❝What are you talking about?❞**

**❝Don't you remember the time where you and Blue got kidnapped for ransom and fun? Don't you remember that one time where on of your kidnappers asked you to walk by the edge of the thick wall of a rooftop or else he'll kill Blue? Don't you remember you, almost falling off from the rooftop when you were walking but was lucky as Blue got you before you can even fall? Don't you remember the time when both of you were getting beat up by your kidnappers? Don't you remember─❞** Renjun had the urge to stop the younger from talking more about the time he and Blue got kidnapped when they were little. He got diagnosed with ptsd after the kidnapping incident. But to make his situation worse back then, Blue also had to leave to go back to korea with his parents as they were just there for a short vacation.

Now that he thinks about it, how can Jeno knew all of the things that happened when he and Blue got kidnapped?  **❝Oh wait,❞** Renjun finally finished putting the puzzle pieces together and looked at Jeno in shock.  **❝You're Blue?!❞**

The younger smiled sheepishly. He just accidentally exposed himself.  **❝Y-yeah...❞** Jeno says as he scratch his nape shyly.

**❝You idiot!❞** Renjun smacked his head lightly and engulfed the younger in a very tight hug.  **❝You don't know how much I suffered after you left me! Don't ever leave me!❞** The older cried between the hug and tightens his hold.

**❝I'm sorry,❞** The younger hushed him by rubbing his back to calm his crying down. Jeno then pulled away from the hug and cupped the older's cheeks as he leans closer to him,  **❝And I promise I'll never leave you.❞** He added before closing the small gap between them.

**❝** See? They don't need me. **❞** Jaemin pointed at the two boys making out by the rooftop. Yuanjun had dragged him with her as she knew very well that Renjun needs someone to comfort him.

Yuanjun shook her head and pushed Jaemin towards the two,  **❝** They need you, stop thinking negatively. **❞** The girl pats his shoulder before dashing out of the place.

**❝** Jaemin! **❞** Renjun's eyes sparkled as he spot his other lover by the rooftop's door. Jaemin just weakly smiled in return.

**❝** Why are you two here? **❞** Jaemin asked as he walk towards the two boys who had a huge grin plastered on their face.

**❝** We were just hanging out and ma─❞ Renjun blushes when he almost exposed what other things he and Jeno were doing.  **❝** Just hanging out.... uh, yeah. **❞** He laugh awkwardly.

**❝** I saw what you two were doing and Nana wants to join. **❞** Jaemin pouted cutely and the two can't help but coo at how cute he looks.

**❝** Let's do it in our room. **❞** Jeno says and started dragging the two out from the rooftop.

Renjun and Jaemin had their cheeks redder than the color of the letter 'o' and 'e' from google.  **❝** I hate how you two have the most dirtiest mind of all time. We're just going to watch a disney movie and cuddle! **❞** Jeno states after getting inside their room and sitting on Renjun's bed.

**❝** Well I'm sorry I have a dirty mind. **❞** Renjun sarcastically says and sat down on his bed.

Jaemin then sat down in the middle and faced Jeno,  **❝** Everyone has a dirty mind Jeno, remember that. And don't even try to defend yourself. **❞**


	21. ring

**❝Why are you holding the party here?❞** Yuanjun asked while scanning the garden as people keeps on coming and coming in.

Instead of doing the party inside of Renjun's house, the boy decided to do it to their back garden.  **❝Cause I don't want to get kicked out..?❞** The boy answers hesitantly and  quickly left the girl to entertain his guest.

Shrugging it off, Yuanjun went to a specific person and surprised her by back hugging her.  **❝** Byeollie! **❞**

**❝R-Renjun, I think it's best if you cancel this party now.❞** Mrs.Li says as she follows Renjun everywhere he goes inside the kitchen.

**❝Mama and papa wont know. Don't worry Mrs.Li, I'm going to be the one to be blame not you... that is, if they ever find out.❞** Renjun said as he searched through the cabinets for a bottle of champagne.

**❝Uhhh... Mrs.Li, where's the new wine cellar located?❞** Renjun sheepishly smiles at the old woman.

Mrs.Li didn't response to the boy's question and left. She knew very well that Renjun would drink alcohol, that's why she didn't answered and just left.

Renjun ruffles his hair out of frustration.  **❝Gosh, looks like I'll have to find it on my own.❞**

**❝Now, if I were mama, where would I put all the alcohols?❞** Renjun voices out his thoughts as he searched for the wine cellar on the third floor.

**❝Renjun! Bro!❞** A tall handsome guy appeared out of nowhere with a bottle of alcohol in his left hand. The tall boy raised his right hand to give Renjun a high five but what Renjun did in exchange was raise a brow.

Crossing his arms, Renjun eyed the boy from head to toes.  **❝Where did you get that alcohol, Xuxi.❞**

The boy didn't speak to answer but pointed at a door that's open a bit. Renjun nods and patted the tall boy's shoulder for a thank you as he doesn't feel like talking for while.

Renjun stood up to one of the tables and called everyone's attention.  **❝Hey everybody!❞**

**❝** Renjun, get down! **❞** Jaemin yelled and quickly pulled the older back to the ground.

Renjun looked at Jaemin in confusion.  **❝** Ah~ my Nana~! **❞** He smiled widely and approached his lover.

**❝You're drunk.❞** Jeno shows up from the back of Renjun as he catch the older before he could even hit the ground.

Shaking his head like a child, Renjun balanced himself up and glared at Jeno cutely.  **❝I am not drunk! I'm just tipsy!❞** And with that, he left the two alone.

And it was also the last thing he remembers that day.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

Renjun woke up with a terrible headache.  **❝What did I do last night?❞** The boy asked himself as he got out from his bed.

His terrible headache was then replaced with confusion. As he got out from his bed, he saw his shirt from yesterday on the floor and a ring beside it.

He then picked up the ring from the ground and went back to his bed and started scanning the ring. His eyes then landed to the window where if you look out from it, you'll see the garden.

Renjun stood up from his bed and went in front of the window. He opened it and looked down at the garden.  **❝I'm glad there's not much trash that's need cleaning.❞** The boy mumbled and turned around to go back to his bed but another shirt caught his eyes.

He crouched down and picked up the shirt.  **❝Eh? What does a girl's shirt doing inside my room?❞**

**❝R-renjun?❞** Someone knocks at his door, snapping him out from his thoughts on who owns the shirt.

As the boy walks to the door, he had his eyes focused on the ring.  **❝I swear, I have seen this ring before but who was it?❞** Renjun thinks out loud and opened the door.

**❝** Eunbyeol? What are you doing here early in the morning? **❞** The boy asked after seeing the person who's at the other side.

The girl smiled sheepishly and pointed at the ring Renjun was holding.  **❝** C-can I... have m-my ring back? **❞** Eunbyeol asks while looking everywhere except for the chinese male's eyes.

**❝** A-ah, so this is yours huh? **❞** Renjun nods slowly as he wasn't one hundred percent sure if Eunbyeol is actually the one who owns the ring.

**❝** Y-yeah, and uh... t-the shirt. **❞** The girl points at the shirt that's on Renjun's bed. The boy raised his brows and looked at his back and nods.

He went to his bed and grabbed the shirt from it and went back to Eunbyeol.  **❝** Here. **❞** Renjun handed her the ring and the shirt.

Eunbyeol just bowed and rushed out to go downstairs and leave.

**❝Girls are so weird.❞** Renjun mumbles to himself before going back to his bed and continuing his sleep despite of the sun that's already shining brightly in the sky..

**_❝I need to stop reading.❞_ ** _ Renjun reminded himself for the nth time already. _


	22. leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin needs to go back to korea.

**_❝Last one.❞_ **

**𝐅𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟏𝟎 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟔**

**❝** How do we tell Renjun that we'll be leaving tomorrow? **❞** Jaemin asks as he watch his boyfriend pack their things.

Jeno stopped on what he is doing to look at Jaemin.  **❝** Listen, I'm sure he'll understand. **❞** The older reassures his boyfriend and continued to pack their things.

The two are inside their closet, packing their clothes and some other things as they'll be leaving China to go back to their family in Korea.

Jeno was actually the only one who needs to go back in the first place as his parents knows that he was in the US, studying. His parents had plan for him to go back to them by tomorrow as they already miss their son.

While Jaemin, he got a call yesterday from his mother and told him to go back to korea as his father needs help on handling their company. Their company which would go bankrupt if Jaemin doesn't go back as he was the only solution to stop their company from going bankrupt.

**❝** Hey! What's taking the both of you so long inside there? **❞** Renjun knocks at the door impatiently as he had been waiting for them for an entire hour now.

Jaemin's eyes started getting teary at the thought that he might never see the older ever again if he ever leaves. Sure, he'll still probably have Jeno by his side but without Renjun's presence, his life would be miserable.

**❝** Just five more minutes! **❞** Jeno shouted and continued to pack their things.

After an exact five minutes, Jeno and Jaemin came out from their closet all sweaty.  **❝** Oh my gosh. **❞** Renjun gasps after seeing both of the boys.

Jeno raised a brow at the older.  **❝** Stop being dirty minded! We didn't do anything! **❞** The boy unintentionally whines cutely and Renjun and Jaemin can't help but coo at him.

Renjun pursed his lips as he tries to contain his laugh to himself and after a minute, he composed himself back.  **❝** Well, I didn't say anything. **❞** The chinese boy raised a brow at Jeno.

**❝** Yah! **❞** Jeno gasps in disbelief after hearing what the older told him. He was ready to punish (it's attack in our dictionary) the older with tickling him to death.

Renjun was lucky as Jaemin was there to stop Jeno.  **❝** Let's just enjoy this day, please? **❞** The boy says while looking at Jeno with those teary pleading eyes.

Jaemin bit his lips to stop himself from crying.  **❝** Get dress Injunnie, we're going out. **❞** Jaemin says while facing the wall in front of him as he doesn't want to worry the older as he had just let his tears fall.

Without any questions, Renjun followed what Jaemin wants him to do and went to his own closet to dress up.

**❝** Let's atleast make the most of today. We might never see him again. **❞** Jaemin sobs quietly and went back to their closet to also get change.

Jeno stayed silent in his spot as he was now crying. _I broke my promise._ **❝I'm so sorry Renjun.❞**

The three had went to an amusement park and spent their entire day there. Riding rides, playing games, eating and watching things that could only be watched in an amusement park.

And right now, it's already night time and it looks like that the three doesn't have any plans on going back home.

**❝Three tickets please.❞** Jeno says at the lady who's selling the tickets for the ferris wheel ride.

After getting the tickets, the three entered the passenger car. Jeno and Jaemin sat at the opposite of Renjun.

**❝** The night sky is so beautiful tonight. **❞** Renjun mumbles out loud after getting awestruck by the sky of tonight's.

Jaemin stares at Renjun with sad eyes. He really doesn't want to leave his little chinese.  **❝** Renjun, **❞** Jaemin calls and the said boy quickly looked at him.  **❝** Y-you need to know something. **❞**

Renjun just nods and went back to admiring the night sky as he doesn't put much thought into what he 'needs to know' like what Jaemin said.

**❝We're going somewhere.❞** Jeno said.

**❝Cool, where? To Yuanjun's to have a sleepover? Or at Chenle or Jisung's?❞** Renjun asked as he looks back at the two who he thought were smiling only to see Jeno having a serious face and Jaemin crying.

Renjun panicked at the sight of Jaemin crying. He doesn't know what to do, especially with Jeno having a serious and scary look plastered on his face.

But deep down, what Jeno is doing is just acting. He also wants to cry but he needs to stay strong so he can comfort Jaemin who's already crying and probably, Renjun, who'll surely cry after he hears the news.

**❝** I meant to say was me and Jaemin are leaving. We're going back to korea, Renjun. **❞**

**❝** W-what? **❞** And Jeno was right, Renjun's eyes are starting to water.

**❝** W-we're sorry. **❞** Jaemin manage to say between his sobs and pulled Renjun to their side and made him sat between him and Jeno.

**❝** W-will I be able to see you two again? **❞** Renjun asked before completely breaking down.

**❝** We don't know. But we still can keep in contact. **❞** Jeno tries to lighten up the mood.

Renjun shook his head and tighten his hug at Jaemin.  **❝** Long distance d-doesn't last. **❞**

**❝** Listen, long distance may not last but our love for each other will. If the three of us are really meant to be for each other then destiny will find us a way to reunite us and be with each other again. **❞** Jeno says and wrapped his arms around the two crying boys beside him.

**_❝Papa! Uncle Hyuckie and Yijunnie are here! Oh, and Uncle Mark!❞_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! hahaha
> 
> renjun's been actually reading his diary from the very start.


	23. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've finally reached the present :D

Wiping his tears away and quickly closing  _ their _ dairy, Renjun got off from his bed and hid the diary back to his box that's under his bed and went out of the room to greet his  _ friends _ .

But before going out of his room, his eyes landed on the calendar beside his room's door.  **❝March 23 2019.❞** Renjun reads the date of today and then went out of his room after.

**❝** Renjun! **❞** The said boy was engulfed in a tight hug by one of his friends. After some seconds, Renjun's friend pulled away from the tight hug and handed him a gift.  **❝Happy birthday!❞** His friend giggles and Renjun gladly accepted his gift.

Both of them then sat on the couch in the living room.  **❝** I'm really jealous, you know? **❞** His friend started which made Renjun chuckles.

**❝** What's the matter? **❞** Renjun asked his friend who looks so stressed right now.

**❝** Being a single parent is so hard! How can you survive with three kids?! I don't understand! **❞** His friend complaints and another guy then entered the living room with a baby in his arms.

**❝** Papa! **❞** The baby made grabby hands at his papa and the boy didn't hesitate to get the baby from his  _ 'daddy'. _

**❝** Stop throwing me off from the frame love! I'm Yijun's daddy. **❞** The boy, who was holding the baby earlier, whined and sat down close to his lover and trapped him and their  _ baby _ in a tight hug.

**❝** Get a room you two. **❞** Renjun made a playful disgusted look at his friends who's being too affectionate with each other.

**❝Papa! Papa! Papa! Look!❞** A baby girl, who's holding a paper, run towards Renjun cheerfully. Renjun then lifted his daughter from the ground and made her sit on his lap.

His daughter then showed him the paper.  **❝This is my gift for papa!❞** Xuanyi handed the paper to Renjun.

**❝Xuanyi drew that! This is mama, this is papa then this is Jingwei, this is Huanyi, this is Xuanyi! And this is Xiaojun!❞** The baby points at each one of the people she drew on the paper and to their pet dog.

**❝You're just like me Xuan, looks like you're the one who got my drawing skills.❞** Renjun chuckles and bopped their noses and continued to admire the master piece that his daughter drew.

**❝Papa! Uncle Lele and uncle Jiji are here!❞** Jingwei shouts after opening the door for the couple to enter.

Chenle quickly sat down beside Renjun and grabbed Xuanyi from his hold as the younger played with her.  **❝** Jisung, I want a daughter like Xuanyi one day. **❞** Chenle says as if it wasn't a big deal.

Everyone in the room started choking in thin air after hearing what Chenle said.  **❝** What? **❞** The boy raised a brow at everyone.

**❝** Don't you like... already have a son? **❞** The oldest of them all said and points at the baby hiding behind Jisung's legs.

**❝** Yeah. So what if I also wants a daughter? **❞** Chenle says and motioned Jisung to sit next to him.

**❝** Anyways, Mark Lee! Can I talk to your  _ husband _ ? **❞** Renjun asked and Mark just nodded.

Renjun then quickly dragged his best friends upstairs to his room. The older locked the room after getting inside and faced the younger who's lying on his bed peacefully as he admires the galaxy like ceiling of Renjun's room.

**❝** I need your help Hyuckie! **❞**

**❝** With what? **❞**

**❝** My mother just called me yesterday and told me that I'm getting married within a month from now. It's the son of the founder of the Samsung company here. **❞** Renjun started to explain his problem.  **❝** And I still don't fucking know who this guy is! **❞**

Renjun buried his head in his palms. Donghyuck just pats his back and was ready to say something when Renjun started yelling and tears flowing down on his cheeks.  **❝** I don't want to get married to a boy who I don't even know! I want to marry Jeno and Jaemin not a random boy whom my parents arranged me with! **❞**

**❝** Why don't you just fake a marriage with Yuanjun? After all, she's the mother of your kids, she'll probably help you as she always does. And if you ever finds Jeno or Jaemin, you could end the fake marriage and marry them. **❞** Donghyuck suggested and it somehow calmed Renjun down for a bit.

**❝** You idiot. She's not my kids' mother, it's Eunbyeol, her girlfriend. **❞** Renjun reminded his friend.

Speaking of Eunbyeol, Renjun haven't seen her after the party he held at his house in china back in 2015. It was the last time he saw her.

After two years, Yuanjun showed up at Renjun's front door. He had moved to korea after a year Jeno and Jaemin left him as the two stopped contacting him. He moved to korea to find his lovers but what he found was that he's already a father of three wonderful beautiful kids.

Yuanjun was planning to just leave the triplets by Renjun's doorstep but she was caught while placing Huanyi's basket on the ground.

Renjun asked her on whose children were they and the girl told him that it was his and Eunbyeol. The time when Renjun woke up after the party he held back in 2015, something happened to him and Eunbyeol.

The girl asked Yuanjun to give their kids to their father as she doesn't know how to take care of kids and she can't afford their needs as she was already supporting her family as their company just got bankrupt after she gave birth to the triplets.

**❝** Have you ever thought that maybe, just  _ maybe _ . Yuanjun is actually the mother and she's just using her girlfriend for a cover up? **❞** Donghyuck asked and pointed at the ring that's on Renjun's bedside table.  **❝** Remember when you told me about the ring that you know Eunbyeol doesn't own but she claims that she does? **❞** The boy added.

**❝** Anyways, I'm still curious on where you got Yijun. **❞** Renjun said, trying to get out from their topic as he doesn't feel like talking about the triplets' mother right now.

**❝** Oh that, **❞** Donghyuck chuckles as he clearly remembers the time he got Yijun.  **❝** A fan gave him to me as a gift, crazy right? But nonetheless, I love my son very much. It has been atleast two years after I got him. **❞**

**❝Papa! Can I play with uncle Hyuckie now?!❞** Jingwei knocks aggressively at his papa's room door.

Renjun chuckles before unlocking the door of his room and went back downstairs with his son in his arms and Donghyuck following from behind.

**❝** I still can't believe we became friends after I went to one of your fan signs from last year. **❞** Renjun suddenly said out of nowhere as they made their way back to the living room.


	24. missing

**❝Jingwei, Huanyi, escort your uncles to the gate and tell them thank you for papa!❞** Renjun shouts from the kitchen as he and Xuanyi were doing the dishes when his friends decided to go home as it was getting late.

**❝Papa,❞** Xuanyi stopped placing the dishes to the dish rack and faced her papa with curiousity plastered on her face.  **❝What does dada and daddy looks like?❞** The baby asked and looked at her papa's eyes.

Renjun stayed silent for a while as he doesn't know how to answer his daughter's question. He now regrets addressing Jeno and Jaemin as the triplets' dada and daddy.  **❝Your d-dada and d-daddy are cute and handsome.❞**

**❝You know what? After we wash the dishes, papa will show you a picture.❞** Renjun said and both of them continued to wash the dishes.

**❝Have you seen your brothers?❞** Renjun worriedly asked his daughter who's busy playing with her barbie dolls on the carpet by the living room.

Xuanyi shook her head as a no. Renjun sighs and decided to call his  _ 'cousin _ '. After a few seconds of ringing, Chenle had answered the call.

**❝Le, are Jingwei and Huanyi with you?❞** Renjun quickly asked, not giving the younger a chance to say hi to him.

**❝No, why?❞**

**❝They haven't come back after they escorted you all earlier.❞** Renjun remained calm with his voice but his mind was flying everywhere.

Something bad could have happened to his sons by now. They might have been kidnapped or a truck ran over them or an alien might had abduc─  **❝I'm coming over, don't panic gē, we'll find the two.❞**

And with that, Chenle hung up.

**_❝_ ** _ Mister! Wait for us! _ **_❞_ **

Chenle came inside the house as quick as he can. The boy rings the doorbell nonstop after arriving. Renjun opened the door for the younger in annoyance.  **❝Are you trying to break my doorbell? You know I can't afford another one after Jichen and Yijun broke it.❞**

**❝Eh? What do you mean? Is the restaurant going through something?❞** Chenle asked as he removes his shoes and placed it by the shoe rack.

**❝No...❞** Renjun says as he avoided the younger's eyes.  **❝Anyways, help me find the boys!❞**

Chenle nodded and both of them went to the living room. Chenle took out his phone from his pocket and dialed someone while Renjun started thinking on where his sons could be and what's happening to them.

**❝Papa, what's wrong?❞** Xuanyi asked as she left her dolls on the carpet and climbed on the couch to asked her papa who looks so stressed at the moment.

Renjun showed a his daughter a weak smile and shook his head.  **❝Nothing's wrong baby.❞**

**❝** Mister! **❞** Jingwei continued to call after the guy who just passed by them earlier.

The boy then finally turned around and faced the baby who keeps on calling after him. The boy raised a brow as he didn't see anyone from his back. He was about to continue walking when he felt someone tugging his pants. He looked down and saw two boys.

**❝** What is it? **❞** The boy asked and crouched down to the two boys' level.

Jingwei was about to speak but his younger brother stopped him as he steps in front of him and spoke.  **❝Do you know where our house is?❞** The baby asked the boy who looks just around their papa's age.

The boy again raised a brow at the baby,  **❝Are you two missing?❞** He asked and the babies nodded.

**❝Do you know what your house looks like?❞** He asked once again.

Now it was Jingwei's turn to speak as he knows what their house looks like while Huanyi doesn't.  **❝It's near the beach!❞**

**❝You mean you live in a beach house?❞** The boy asked and Jingwei nodded enthusiastically and the boy can't help but coo at how cute the baby is.

The boy then stood up and held both of the babies hand and started searching for their house.  **❝May I know your names?❞** The boy asked

**❝Ice cream!❞** Huanyi points at the ice cream parlor.  **❝Please buy us ice cream mister! Our papa and mama doesn't like buying us ice cream so please buy us one!❞** Huanyi added as he started dragging the boy towards the place.

The boy could only giggle at their cute behaviour which he found familiar.

**❝Can I now know your names?❞** The boy asked after paying the cashier and handing the two their ice creams.

**❝I'm Huang Jingwei!❞**

**❝And I'm Huang Huanyi!❞**

**❝Are you two twins?❞** The boy asked once again as they had started searching for the two's house.

Jingwei shook his head and bit his ice cream before speaking.  **❝Papa said we're a set of triplets! We have a sister at home with papa!❞**

**❝Hey mister! Can we also know your name?❞** Huanyi spoke.

The boy nodded.  **❝Well, first of all, I'm a korean who can speak chinese. I learned chinese because of a specific person and─❞** Huanyi cuts him off with a whine.

**❝Just tell us your name mister!❞**

The boy chuckles, Huanyi surely reminds him of someone.  **❝We'll, I'm─❞**

**❝We're here!❞** Jingwei cuts the boy's words as he points at their house.

**❝I'm a bad father Chenle!❞** Renjun groaned.

**❝No you're not. Don't say that.❞** Chenle comforts his  _ cousin _ .

Renjun shook his head,  **❝Yes I am. Yuanjun's gonna kill me once she finds out I lost Huanyi and Jingwei.❞**

The older chinese male then sat down on their sofa and hugged his cousin tightly and sobs in his shoulders.  **❝Chenle, when will I be able to see Jeno and Jaemin?❞**

**_❝I miss them.❞_ ** Renjun mumbled to himself as he cries his eyes out on Chenle's shoulder.

And a babies' cry was then heard by the front door.

**❝I'll get it. Stay here.❞** Chenle gently replaced his shoulder with a pillow and went to the door.

_ ❝Uh.. hyung... please come here.❞ _

Renjun quickly composed himself and got out from the couch to go to Chenle as he wipes his tears with his sleeves like a baby.  **❝What is it Chen─❞** The boy stopped himself from continuing his words as his eyes landed on the guy by the door with his sons.

**❝Papa! This mister helped Huanyi and Jingwei to find our house!❞** Huanyi exclaimed as he ran towards his papa and hugged his legs.

Renjun just faked a smiled even though he's happy deep inside that his sons were in good hands while they were missing.  **❝** Thank you for helping my sons find their way back home. **❞** The older bowed at the boy.

**❝Xuanyi! Come here!❞** Huanyi shouted.

The girl then got up from the carpet and ran towards the front door.  **❝Jingwei! Huanyi! I've been look─❞** The baby stopped talking as her eyes landed on the boy that's standing awkwardly by the door.

**❝Dada!❞** Xuanyi shouted and hugged the boy's right leg tightly.


	25. sleeping together

Renjun laughs awkwardly and pulled his daughter away from the boy.  **❝X-xuan, come h-here please.❞**

**❝Chenle please bring the kids back to their room.❞** Renjun told the younger chinese and gave Xuanyi to his hold before turning to look back at the boy again.

**❝No! Dada!❞** Xuanyi whined from Chenle's hold.

Huanyi looked at his sister and then at the boy who helped him and his brother find their way home.  **❝Dada? Oh! Are you our dada that our papa always talks about?!❞** The baby asked cheerfully and went near the boy to have a good look of his face despite of his uncle Lele pulling him away.

**❝Chenle, please bring them to their room now.❞** Renjun pleads.

**❝You... talks about me?❞** The boy asked and a small smile slowly found it's way on his lips. After all these years, he thought that his little chinese had forgotten about him and already found someone else.

**❝Wait, are you ma─❞** The boy was cut by Chenle who butts in their conversation.

**❝** My hyung is not married. He's a single father. **❞** And with that, Chenle had gone upstairs before Renjun could even attack him.

**❝Jingwei, Huanyi, go to your room, now.❞** Renjun demanded, eyes focused on the boy that's in front of him.

Jingwei was the first to listen to his papa and went upstairs. Huanyi on the other hand, stood firm in his place.  **❝Mama!❞** The baby shouted after spotting a girl by the gate.

Both of the adults turned to the direction Huanyi is looking and saw a girl locking the gates and walking towards them. Huanyi quickly got out from the house and jumped in the girl's arms.

**❝Mama! Papa had found dada!❞** Huanyi exclaimed as he points at the two boys by the door frame standing still in their places.

The girl raised a brow at the baby in her arms and looked at the person the baby was pointing at. Her lips formed a big smile after recognizing the person.  **❝Jaemin!❞**

The boy bowed awkwardly.  **❝Yuanjun.❞**

**❝What are you doing here?❞** Renjun raised a brow at his friend who just entered his house as if she owns it which she does to be honest. He and Yuanjun bought the house together with the money they made with their restaurant that they also share. They're basically doing best friends goals.

Yuanjun then gasps dramatically and puts a hand on her chest after hearing her friend's question.  **❝Am I not allowed here?❞**

**❝I'll get going then.❞** Jaemin suddenly said and was ready to leave when he felt a hand held his wrist tightly, stopping him from leaving.

❝Oh no, you're not going anywhere mister. Renjun spent almost three years trying to find you and Jeno and now that one of you are here, I'm not letting you leave. I'm kidnapping you.❞ Yuanjun smiles innocently and pulled the boy inside the house and locked the door.

**❝Ah! Xiaojun! Comeback!❞** Jingwei shouts as he runs after the running dog that's about to go downstairs.

**❝Hey! Don't run!❞** Chenle chased after Jingwei and caught him on time before the baby could fall from the stairs as he tripped by one of the toys.

**❝Mama! Mama!❞** Xuanyi shouts as she ran out from her room after Chenle went out to get the boys to their room.

Yuanjun smiled at the baby girl who's taking her time going down the stairs as she didn't want to fall.  **❝Mama! Dada is here now!❞**

The house is a mess, just like everyday. Renjun can't help but smile at how wild his babies are.  **❝Why do they call me dada?❞** Jaemin suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence that surrounds them.

The two had settled to sit down by the couch at the living room beside each other. Renjun raised a brow at how Jaemin talked in mandarin fluently.  **❝** You speak chinese now? **❞**

Jaemin pursed his lips in a thin line as he feels a little shy about it.  **❝** Nope. I'm still the same. I still can't understand chinese very well. **❞** He managed to say calmly but deep down, he's panicking.

**❝** Okay. **❞**

And another awkward silence arise from the both of them.

Xuanyi then removed the awkward silence from the two adults as she jumped on her papa's arm while staring at Jaemin.  **❝Papa, why does dada looks a little different from the picture you showed me earlier?❞**

Renjun had now regrets introducing Jeno and Jaemin to his kids. It's not that he doesn't want the two to be part of his kids' lives but because he feels embarrassed because his daughter just bluntly talks to Jaemin as if she had known the boy ever since she was born.

_ Someone help me. _ Renjun pleads as he held his daughter tightly and flashed Jaemin a small smile and faced his daughter.

❝Hey Jaemin! You're going to sleep with Renjun tonight, okay?❞ Yuanjun enters the living room with Jingwei in her arms while holding a pillow.

Renjun had his mouth wide open at what his friend is doing. She's definitely setting them up.  **❝Yuanjun! I'm going to murder Hyebin!❞** The small male threatens and the girl gasps dramatically.

**❝Oh my god, please no. Don't do that to my girlfriend mister Huang.❞** Yuanjun pleads sarcastically and threw the pillow at Jaemin.  **❝You can't even kill a mosquito.❞** The girl rolled her eyes and went out of the living room.

**❝Anyways, happy birthday my dear friend!❞** Yuanjun shouted before going outside the pool area with Jingwei still in her arms.

**❝** Who's Hyebin? Isn't Eunbyeol her girlfriend? **❞** Jaemin asked out loud unintentionally. Renjun turned back to look at Jaemin with his cheeks blushing.

**❝** You said you don't understand chinese! **❞** Renjun unconsciously pouted and Jaemin can't help but coo at his little chinese being cute unintentionally. And he also can't help but  steal a peck from the older's pouting lips.

The older had his eyes widen after realizing what Jaemin did.  **❝Hey! That's unfair!❞**

**❝No it isn't! I missed your lips and you also surely does the same. It's fair as we missed each other's presence.❞** Jaemin says which made no sense to the older and to our author.

Renjun then placed his daughter beside him and faced Jaemin again.  **❝I don't know what you're talking about right now but please kindly get out from my house.❞** He says with a forced smile on his face as he pushed the boy outside of the living room.

**❝Huang Renjun! I swear to god if you kick Jaemin out from my house I'm also kicking you out!❞** Yuanjun shouted from the back where the pool is located.

Renjun quickly stopped on his tracks and pulled Jaemin back inside the living room and made him sit back down on the couch.  **❝Please watch over my daughter for awhile, thank you.❞** He says while gritting his teeth and left after to go and murder his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaemin learnt chinese because of a specific someone and jeno also learnt chinese because of a specific someone.
> 
> both of their specific someone is renjun.
> 
> where can i find myself a jeno and jaemin?


	26. starting over

**❝This is now your room?❞** Jaemin asked after entering the older's room.

Renjun just nodded shyly.  **❝It looks more lively than the one you owns back then.❞** The younger stated while admiring the wall's designs.

Renjun smiles sheepishly as Jaemin approaches the bed while his eyes were glued on the wall. It has a drawing of three boys. _Renjun, Jeno,_ and _Jaemin_ to be exact and three kids, each one of them were holding them. Renjun was holding Jingwei while Jeno was holding Huanyi and Jaemin was holding Xuanyi.

Jaemin then turned to look at the opposite of the wall and he can't help but let out his tears from his already watering eyes that was already watering while looking at the other painting earlier.

The wall has Renjun sitting by a bench in a park while looking at his wrist watch and it looks like he was waiting for someone. And there’s also two boys from his back in the painting. One boy looks like he was going to surprise Renjun from his back while the other was giggling.

It was _Jeno_ and _Jaemin_.

**❝I-if you're uncomfortable, you could always sleep in the guest's room.❞** Renjun quickly says after seeing the younger cry while looking at the wall of the three of them where Renjun was waiting for Jeno and Jaemin.

Jaemin quickly shook his head and pulled Renjun in a tight hug.  **❝Thank you. Thank you for being patient with me and Jeno.❞** The younger whispered softly in Renjun's ears.

**❝Renjun, have you seen Jingwei's─❞** The girl stopped herself from talking and quickly closed the door again to respect the two's lovely moment.

Yuanjun quickly ran inside her room and called Eunbyeol in her phone. After some seconds, Eunbyeol answered.

❝Yuan!❞ The two girls from the other line shouts at the same time.

Yuanjun cooed at the two. ❝Okay, listen. Renjun had found Jaemin!❞ The girl whispered-yelled over the phone.

❝Really?! I'm so happy for him! He's been waiting for the two ever since!❞ Eunbyeol exclaimed.

❝Now we only need Jeno to complete our Norenmin mission!❞ Hyebin giggles while looking at the phone with her eyes smiling, just like Jeno.

Eunbyeol nods and stole a kiss from Hyebin. ❝We're the girl version of Norenmin!❞ 

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝Is placing pillows between us necessary?❞** Jaemin questions as he watch the older build a pillow wall in the middle of the bed.

Renjun shrugs and continued to build the pillow wall, as what he calls it, in the middle of the bed. After finishing building the wall, Renjun had a big small plastered on his face.  **❝Hi! I'm Huang Renjun, nice to meet you.❞** The boy greets Jaemin as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Jaemin looked at the older in complete confusion and realised what he was doing minutes later.  **❝I'm Na Jaemin! Nice to meet you too!❞** The boy smiles widely and accepted the handshake from the older.

The both then fell on the bed while laughing.  **❝Let's start over again, Jaemin.❞** Renjun says after calming down.

Jaemin then sat up from the bed and stares at the chinese boy beside him who's staring at his ceiling. A small smile formed on his lips at the sight.  **❝Let's start over when Jeno comes here.❞**

Hearing the name of his other lover, Renjun quickly sat up and faced the younger with his eyes sparkling.  **❝You and Jeno are still in contact?!❞**

The younger nods with a slight chuckle escaping his mouth.  **❝You know the beach house that's beside this one?❞** Jaemin asked and the older just nods as answer.

**❝Well, Jeno and I owns it.❞** The younger smiles sheepishly while rubbing his nape awkwardly while the older had his eyes widen.

**❝You two owns that beach house?! Are you serious right now?! I've been looking for the both of you for years and yet, I was already near to the both of you! Why didn't you told me?!❞**

**❝Well, we just bought it last year and we rarely visits the place.❞** Jaemin says and the door then burst opened.

**❝Papa! Papa! Can I sleep here with you and dada?!❞** Xuanyi enters the room while shouting and jumped in the bed. Her eyes then landed on the pillow wall Renjun built which made one of her brows raise.

She then points at the pillow wall.  **❝What's this papa?❞**

**❝N-nothing!❞** Her papa quickly says while throwing all the pillow in the middle to the floor on his left side. Jaemin laughs at how the older acted after the baby asked on what the pillow wall was for.

Renjun then coughs,  **❝Anyways, why are you here?❞** He asked his daughter and sat her on his lap.

**❝Can I sleep here?❞** The baby asked while hugging her teddy bear tightly while looking back and forth at his papa and dada with her sleepy eyes, hoping that they'll say yes.

**❝Your mama─❞** Renjun's words was cut by Jaemin talking and taking his daughter away from him.

**❝Of course you can!❞** Jaemin says all cheerfully and laid the sleepy baby girl in the middle of the bed.

Renjun then stares at the two who are now lying down on the bed with their eyes closed.  **❝Sleep.❞** Jaemin mumbles and pulled the older down on the bed.

After some time, Jaemin quickly sat up from the bed and leaned closer to Renjun's face.  **❝Happy birthday my little chinese prince, I love you.❞** Jaemin whispers softly and stole a peck from the older's lips before going back on his place and sleep.

**❝You could've told me that you're going to stole a peck from me, I could've prepared myself and made it into a kiss.❞** Renjun mumbles while pouting as he stares at the boy in front of him.

Jaemin just smiles and bopped their noses together.  **❝We might disturb our sleeping beauty.❞** The younger mumbles while pointing at  _ their _ daughter with his lips.


	27. pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun finally found jeno.

Morning came in a blink of an eye. Xuanyi was the first to wake up out of all the people in the house.  **❝Mama! Mama! I want pancakes!❞** The baby continuously jumps on Yuanjun's bed.

**❝Ask your papa not me. Mama still needs to sleep.❞** Yuanjun mumbled and buried her head on her pillow.

The baby then stopped jumping and sighs deeply. The baby went out of her mama's room and walked down the small hallway of their house when an idea popped in her head.  **❝I'll ask dada!❞** She shouted and ran to her papa and dada's room.

**❝Dada! Dada! Please make me pancakes!❞** Xuanyi shouts and climbs on the side of the bed and slaps Jaemin's cheeks.

Jaemin groans and pulls Renjun closer to him.  **❝Ask your papa.❞** The boy mumbles and nuzzles in Renjun's neck.

Xuanyi pouts at how almost everyone in the house is ignoring her.  **❝Papa! Will you make me pancakes?!❞**

**❝Ask your mama not me. I don't know how to cook.❞** Renjun mumbles and wraps his arms around Jaemin's torso.

**❝But I already asked mama! She told me to ask both of you! Looks like I'll have to make it on my own.❞** The baby mumbles quietly which wakes Renjun up.

**❝Papa will make you pancakes!❞** Renjun jolts up from his bed and quickly makes his way out of it while carrying Xuanyi in the process.

The baby in his arms giggles at how her papa quickly woke up.  **❝I'm not going to burn down the kitchen like Huanyi!❞**

**❝I'm a girl! A girl knows how to cook like mama!❞**

**❝Yeah, a girl like Yuanjun, the devil, who almost burned the kitchen down.❞** Renjun rolled his eyes and took out the pancake mix from the cabinet.

Speaking of the devil, here comes Yuanjun.  **❝You liar! I didn't burn the kitchen down! It was Donghyuck not me!❞** The girl smacks her friend's head playfully before snatching the bowl with the pancake mix and mixing it.

Renjun could only roll his eyes at his friend and left the kitchen with Xuanyi to let Yuanjun make the pancakes.

**❝Dada!❞** Huanyi runs down the stairs with Xiaojun following from behind. The dog kept on barking while the baby was shouting.

It didn't took a minute for the baby to get down the stairs as he had slides down from it.  **❝Ha! You saw that Xuan?! I'm a chenlegendary!❞** The baby stops his right foot twice before jumping in the couch beside his papa.

**❝A what?❞**

**❝I'm a chenlegendary! I got the word from uncle Lele!❞**

**❝They're so cute!❞** Jaemin squeals while hitting Renjun's arms from the cuteness overload of the two babies. What if Jingwei gets added? He'll surely lose it and might kill Renjun from hitting too hard with all the cuteness of the babies.

**❝** Hello? **❞** Renjun answers the call hesitantly. Why? Cause it's not his phone, it's Jaemin's.

The boy is in the shower right now when his phone starts ringing and Renjun can't help but be curious about who has been calling Jaemin nonstop.

After seeing the caller's id, he can't help but smile unconsciously. It's Jeno.

**❝** Jaemin? Wait, you're not Nana, where is he?! **❞**

**❝J-jeno… N-nana is taking a s-shower right n-now. Y-you’re talking to R-renjun.❞** The chinese stutters out of the nervousness and excitement he is feeling right now.

_Am I dreaming?_ **❝R-renjun?❞**

The said boy nods enthusiastically and realized seconds after that the younger can't see him as it's just a call. He mentally face palmed himself for it.  **❝Y-yeah.❞**

**❝Papa! Our lunch is ready! Uncle Tyong cooked our lunch!❞** Jingwei bursts open the door while shouting. His papa just nodded and spread his arms for the baby to jump in his arms, which the baby did, and carried him up after.

The baby then points at the phone that his papa was holding.  **❝Who that?❞** Jingwei asked.

**❝Where even are you?❞** Jeno finally spoke once again after a million years of silence in the call. The baby raised a brow at his papa who hadn't answered his question.

**❝I'm by the beach house near yours and Jaemin's.❞** Renjun answered before facing his baby in his arms.

_ “It's your daddy.” _ Renjun mouthed at his son as he didn't want Jeno to hear it. Sure, he could've just muted the call and told the baby out loud but that didn't come across his mind when he answered his son and just when he finished mouthing the words, that's the time the thought of just muting the call came in his mind.

**❝It's daddy?!❞**


	28. make me pretty

**❝A-ah! Stop! I-it hurts!❞**

**❝Don't be too loud, the kids might hear us.❞**

**❝Jaemin! I'm going to─❞**

**❝Don't shout.❞**

**❝Shut up!❞**

**❝Na Jaemin!❞**

**❝What do you think papa and dada are doing?❞** Xuanyi hugs her teddy bear tightly while standing in front of her papa's room door.

Huanyi shrugs,  **❝Let's ask.❞** The baby suggested and was about to knock at the door but the doorbell ringing stops him from it.

**❝I'll get it!❞** Jingwei shouts from downstairs in the living room who was busy playing with Xuanyi's barbie dolls in secret.

The baby opened the door and he can't help but have a huge smile at the tall male in front of him. ❝Uncle Hyuckie!❞ The baby exclaimed and raised his arms in the air for the male to carry him.

❝Jingwei!❞ Four babies exclaimed at the same time and hugged the said baby.

Jingwei giggles at his friends. ❝I call papa!❞ The baby says in his broken korean as he still isn't familiar with the language.

❝I-it still hurts!❞ Renjun's whining can be heard from downstairs. Donghyuck awkwardly laughs at the noise his friend is making from upstairs and dragged the five babies  inside the living room.

❝I think it's best if uncle Hyuckie calls your papa, okay?❞ The tanned male talks to Jingwei and the baby just nods and started playing with his friends.

❝Yoonhyeon noona look pretty today!❞ Jingwei states and moved closer to the girl who was busy playing with Xuanyi's dolls with Youngwan.

❝Yoonhyeonie, is it true that you're having a baby brother?❞ Youngwan asked, which caught everyone that was inside the living room their full attention.

❝Yeah, but let's not talk about it. Let's talk about our crushes!❞ The girl said and stopped playing with the dolls and faced her friends with full curiosity.

**❝Well I like Jichen!❞** A baby girl shouts while walking inside the living room.

Youngwan, Yoonhyeon and Yijun didn't understand what the baby said which made them furrow their brows at her while their other friend, Jichen, was blushing like crazy.

**❝R-really?❞** Jichen stutters as he tries to cover his blushing face.

❝Hey guys! Uncle hyuckie just told us that papa and dada are going to give us a new baby sister!❞ Huanyi said as he enters the living room like a king he is, with his arms spreading widely like he was waiting for someone to hug him and a toy crown on his head and a cape on his back.

❝Yoonhyeon! We're going to have another girl friend in our club!❞ Youngwan exclaimed while jumping around as she was excited to have another girl friend.

❝A what?❞ Yijun tilts his head out of confusion.

❝A girlfriend?❞ Xuanyi tries to repeat her friend's words.

Yoonhyeon had her eyes widen with a panicked face. ❝You heard it wrong Xuan! It's girl friend with a space not that!❞

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**❝Why are you so harsh?❞** Renjun pouts while rubbing his back as it still hurts from what Jaemin did to him a while ago.

The younger then shrugs and sits up from the bed.  **❝Well, I'm not experienced okay?❞**

**❝It's my first time massaging someone.❞**

**❝I told you to just watch a video on youtube and copy it! Or just call someone who is a professional.❞** The older grumbled as glared at Jaemin.

**❝Do you want me to ease the pain away?❞** Jaemin suddenly says all seductively in the older's ear. And it sent shivers down Renjun's spine.

**❝** Hwang Renjun! Open the door! What are you doing and who are you with?! **❞** Donghyuck's voice echoed around the empty and quiet small hallway of Renjun's house while banging loudly at the door.

Renjun could only roll his eyes at his friend and sent his lover a not-really apologetic look as he walked to the door to open it.  **❝** What do you want? **❞**

Donghyuck trips over but was lucky enough to balance himself before falling on the floor with his beautiful face first.

Dusting the invisible dust on his clothes, Donghyuck peaks over at the back of the short male in front of him and his eyes widen as he spots Jaemin ruffling his hair while talking to someone over the phone.

**❝** You found him. **❞** Donghyuck mumbles out while pointing at Jaemin.

Renjun just nodded and quickly went out of his room and dragged his friend with him to the kitchen downstairs.  **❝** Not really, the boys found him. **❞**

**❝Renjun! I need─❞** Jaemin stops himself from talking and bowed at the boy his lover is with.  **❝** Hi Haechan. **❞**

**❝Anyways, I need to go and pick Jeno up from the airport today. I'll bring him here after. It's a surprise, okay?❞** The boy winks before going out of the house.

Renjun chuckled awkwardly and faced his friend.  **❝** Make me pretty please. **❞**


	29. smurfette

**❝** What's with all of these blue body paints all of a sudden? **❞** Renjun questions as he watches his friend place a paper bag full of body paint on the kitchen counter.

**❝** Didn't you tell me to make you pretty? **❞** Donghyuck raised a brow at his friends playfully and then raised a plastic bag in front of Renjun.

**❝** What's that? **❞** The chinese male asked before getting dragged by his friend to his room upstairs. 

**❝** You'll see. **❞** Donghyuck says before pushing the older down on his bed harshly.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

❝Lee Donghyuck! I swear to god. If you invite Mark over, I'm going to kill you!❞ Renjun shouted at Donghyuck who’s still upstairs in the older's room.

Renjun left his glass of water at the kitchen counter to check on who's at the door as the doorbell kept on ringing nonstop.

The kids are sleeping peacefully. The triplets sleep in their own room while the others sleep in the guest rooms. It's one in the afternoon now, that's why. But those peacefully sleeping kids were just faking it.

❝Stop ringing the doorbell you dumbfu─❞ The chinese male stops himself from talking after opening the door harshly and seeing two beautiful human beings standing by his house's front door.

Without think twice, Renjun quickly shut the door again and locked it in the process.

The boy leaned over the door and slid down as he had his hand hold his chest and if you listen closely, you'll hear his heart beating fast like crazy and he can feel his stomach having butterflies in them.

**❝I will surely murder Donghyuck after this.❞** Renjun mutters under his breath and stood back up and checked himself in the mirror right beside the door.

**❝Why did I even agreed to this?❞** The boy mumbles while looking at the mirror.

His face is covered in blue paint and his body is also covered in blue paint. He has a light yellow wig on him. He wears a white dress. Long story short, Donghyuck dressed him up as Smurfette from Smurfs.

**❝Renjun! What's wrong? Open the door.❞** Jaemin knocks aggressively at the door after the older saw them when he opened the door earlier and closes it soon after.

**❝N-nothing is wrong! Just a second. I needed to get something!❞** Renjun reasoned out and quickly went upstairs to his room.

**❝What's taking him so long?❞** Jaemin asked as he looked at his wrist watch while tapping his shoes on the ground impatiently.

**❝Did you see him? He looked so cute in that Smurfette costume.❞** Jeno squeals like a girl while lightly hitting Jaemin's arms.

The younger could just roll his eyes at his lover who's fanboying over their little chinese.  **❝I know, I know.❞**

**❝Kids! Are you there? If you are, please open the door. It's dada and I'm with your daddy!❞** Jaemin rang the doorbell once again and after some minutes, the door opened with two kids holding each other's hand while looking up at Jeno and Jaemin with those cute innocent faces of theirs.

**❝Dada! Daddy!❞** Xuanyi exclaims after recognizing the two males in front of her and lets go of her hold from the boy with her earlier to ask her dada to carry her.

**❝Uncle nana! Uncle Jun is waiting for you at his room!❞** The boy, who was with Xuanyi, said and pointed to the stairs.

**❝You're Xuanyi?❞** Jeno asked the baby girl in Jaemin's arm as he stepped closer to them to caress the baby's soft hair, just like Renjun's.

**❝** Ehem, sorry to disturb your lovely moment misters who I don't really know, but can you please close the door now? The flies and mosquitoes might get inside. My papa tells me that. **❞** A little girl who seems just near the triplets' age appeared behind the baby boy with a glass of milk in her hand.

**❝** Not to be rude, but who are you? **❞** Jaemin asked as he gave Xuanyi in Jeno's hold to crouch down on the girl's level.

The little girl smiles before offering her glass of milk to Jaemin.  **❝** I'm Seo Youngwan, would you like some milk mister? **❞**

Jaemin shook his head as he stood back up.  **❝** No thanks. Where's Renjun? **❞**

**❝** Uncle junnie is with my papa at his room! **❞** Another baby appeared behind Youngwan with Huanyi beside him.

**❝Let's just go to Renjun's room.❞** Jeno butts in the conversation Jaemin was having with all the kids.

Jaemin then nods and starts walking towards the stairs, leaving Jeno behind with all the kids.  **❝** Uncle smiley! Play with us! **❞** Youngwan suddenly shouts and starts dragging Jeno  towards the living room.

Jeno wanted to say no but how? How can he say no to all of these cute babies? They're so cute and fluffy and they could probably relieve your stress with just their cute and sweet smiles.

**❝Renjun?❞** Jaemin knocks at the older's room door cautiously.

**❝** That h-hurts! **❞** Renjun's whining could be heard from the other side.

Jaemin furrowed his brows at the sounds inside the room. He moved closer and placed his ears at the door to clearly hear what all of the shuffling and whining noises were all about.

And without thinking twice after hearing someone whimper, Jaemin burst open the door only to see two boys on the bed, one was on top of the other while his hands were choking the boy that's below him.

**❝Renjun!❞** Jaemin shouts and pulls the boy away from the breathless boy that's lying on the bed.

Renjun clicked his tongue and sent daggers on the boy on his bed before looking at Jaemin with those innocent eyes of him.  **❝You're back!❞**

Donghyuck then rolls his eyes at his friend's sudden change of attitude. From choking him to being all innocent, he let out a scoff before getting off the bed and going out of the room to leave the love birds alone.

The idol made his way downstairs to check on what all of the noises were. He walks inside the living room to see all the kids fully awake and energized. His eyes then landed on a boy that's probably around his age and he can't help but feel nervous.

The boy's hatred for him is out of this word that it scares him to death on what the boy could do to him if he ever sees him again.

And Donghyuck was about to go back to Renjun's room to hide but his son just had to call him.

**❝** Papa! **❞** Yijun called after seeing his papa by the living room's door frame. It made Jeno raise his head and look at the boy Yijun just called.

Jeno's eyes landed on Donghyuck. Both males had eye contact for a few seconds before Donghyuck looked away and was ready to run upstairs and hide in his friend's room but  a hand on his arm stopped him.

He was turned around and was pulled in a hug.

**_❝I'm sorry.❞_ **


	30. moving

**❝I'm sorry.❞**

Donghyuck raised a brow at the boy who was hugging him and quickly pushed him away.  **❝** Did you just cursed at me in chinese?! **❞**

**❝** Uncle hyuckie, this uncle smiley said sorry in chinese! **❞** Jichen, the fluent multilingual in chinese and korean, steps in the two adults' conversation.

**❝Hurry up!❞**

**❝Jeno! Where are you?!❞**

**❝I'm by the living room!❞** Jeno answered and faced Donghyuck again before bowing politely and going back to play with the kids on the carpet.

**❝I look ugly! Let me get change and completely remove all of this blue paint!❞** Renjun whines uncontrollably and successfully got out from the younger's grip on his waist before running upstairs and to his room to change.

Jaemin shook his head and sighs heavily but smiled after and entered the living room. And there, he was met with Donghyuck choking the life out of Jeno.

**❝** H-hey! Hey! Donghyuck! What are you doing?! **❞** The youngest of the three adults inside the room pulled Donghyuck away from the poor breathless boy.

**❝** Why are you choking him?! **❞** Jaemin wipes away his sweats and sits down between the two boys.

**❝** That boyfriend of yours just insulted my son! **❞**

**❝** No I didn't! **❞** Jeno defended himself. **❝** I just said that he looks like Mark hyung! **❞**

Donghyuck then stood up from the couch and was about to attack Jeno once again.  **❝** Exactly! My Yijunnie is nowhere near like Mark fucking Lee! **❞**

**❝** What's with all of the noises down there?! **❞** Renjun shouted as he went down the stairs.

He hesitantly walked towards the living room and when he arrived by the door, he quickly hid beside it and peeked inside the room.

And there, he saw his friend attacking Jeno. He widened his eyes and quickly got out from his hiding spot to stop Donghyuck from killing his Jeno.

**❝** Yah! You idiot, what are you doing to my Jeno?! **❞** The oldest of them all pulled Donghyuck away from Jeno and made the younger face him by holding his shoulders tightly.

**❝** He just cursed in chinese to me once again! **❞** Donghyuck pouts with him looking at the older with those innocent eyes but then sent dagger eyes to Jeno when he glanced at him for a second.

Renjun chuckles at his friend's behavior and ruffles his hair.  **❝** You too should talk things out not fight. **❞**

**❝Let's go to your beach house please~ I wanna see it.❞** Renjun acts cutely despite of him hating it. It's the only way he can think of to see more closer than before the beach house of his lovers.

Jeno and Jaemin” beach house is the most famous and biggest beach house in town. Almost everyone wanted to see the inside of the house as the outside interiors were so eye catching. It's like you're experiencing love at first sight when seeing the house since the times slow down as you look at it.

And Renjun was one of the people who badly wanted to see the inside of the beach house.

**❝Fine~ but it'll be all dusty and stuff. We haven't decorated it completely since we haven't visited it since last year.❞** Jeno finally gave in after seeing his little chinese act all cutely. The boy surely knows both of his lovers' weaknesses.

The older's eyes sparkled but soon turned into a slight frown.  **❝For how long will the two of you stay here before going back to Seoul?❞**

**❝Maybe about four wee─❞** Jaemin started but got cut off by Jeno suddenly sitting in front of him.

**❝We'll be moving here for good.❞** Jeno said and glanced at the boy behind him before looking back at the older who sat on his bed, eyes widened and frozen.

**❝Oh my god Jeno! You had corrupted our little chinese!❞** Jaemin smacks Jeno's head playfully and quickly sits beside the frozen Renjun.

The younger hesitantly taps his shoulder and when he does, Renjun let out a loud screech.  **❝E-ehem, can we... uhm... uhh.. g-go to your beach house? Yeah? Okay, let's go!** ❞ Renjun forced out a wide smile and quickly got out from his bed and exited his room as he ran his way downstairs wherein he almost tripped over the last step of the stairs but he was lucky enough that someone caught him.

**❝Woah there buddy!❞** The person, who caught Renjun, chuckles softly which could probably melt everyone's heart.

**❝Hyebin? What are you doing here? Yuanjun is at the restaurant right now.❞** Renjun says as he thinks that the girl comes at the beach house for Yuanjun who is clearly at the restaurant, managing it.

The girl shook her head as a sign that Renjun misunderstood on why she is here.  **❝I'm not looking for Yuan. I'm here cause I wanted to visit the triplets and maybe spend some time with them?❞**

**❝Oh, they're in the living room with Hyuck.❞** The boy said and quickly left.

**❝Renjun wait!❞** Jeno and Jaemin shouted at the same time after the older left and already went outside.

**❝Eh? Hyebin? What are you doing here?❞** Jeno raised a brow at the girl in front of him. Why is she here?

The girl fidgeted with her hand and looked everywhere except for the boy that's in front of her that's looking at her with those scary dark stern eyes. And without thinking twice, Hyebin ran away from him.

**❝Hyebin? As in Kwang Hyebin? Yuanjun's new girlfriend?❞** Jaemin questions and the older just nodded and left to follow Renjun.

**❝** Hyuckie? **❞** Hyebin cautiously enters the living room.

The said boy looked up.  **❝** You came to pick them up? **❞** Donghyuck asked while pointing at the triplets who were busy teasing the life out of Youngwan.

**❝Jingwei! Huanyi! Xuanyi! Auntie Hyebin is here to pick you guys up. We're going somewhere!❞**


	31. be our boyfriend

**❝I'm suddenly curious. Who were those other kids and why are they at your house?❞** Jeno broke the frustrating silence between the three of them as they all just sat on the couch by the living room after getting inside of Jeno and Jaemin's beach house.

The question made Renjun smile sheepishly and scratch his nape shyly. **❝So uh.. there was this one time I went to an NTC fansign and this and that and after the fansign, Hyuck approached me and asked about you two. It's a long story so I'll just make it short. I became close to the members and became friends. Taeyong and Ten asked me if I can be their daughters' babysitter and I said yes. Now I'm a babysitter of four kids, Donghyuck and Chenle also asked me to babysit their sons. Plus the triplets, it's seven kids. I'm looking after seven kids at once.❞**

**❝You should join The Return of Superman then! You're a true superman. You're taking care of seven kids at once!❞** Jaemin giggles and wraps an arm around the chinese male's waist beside him.

**❝Hey, I'm curious, who is the triplets' mother?❞** Jeno asked.

Renjun tilts his head a little at the question as he hesitates if he should tell Jeno or not but in the end, Jaemin reassures him by intertwining their hands and sending him his signature smile.  **❝It's Eunbyeol.❞**

Jeno raised a brow at the answer. Eunbyeol?  **❝Are you sure? Cause Xuanyi exactly looks like Yuanjun and Huanyi is a mix of you and her.❞**

The oldest chuckles at the statement. It's pretty normal now (for him) when everyone thinks that Yuanjun is the triplets' mother when she isn't.  **❝Well, have you heard that saying or something? I don't really know, but I always hear the elders say that whenever someone always spends time with a baby, they most likely look like them. I don't know if that makes sense but... yeah.❞** Renjun shrugs and slouches on the couch to feel more comfortable.

**❝So if Eunbyeol is the mother, where is she?❞** Jeno asked once again as he was trying to solve something in his head.

**❝Haven't seen her since the party I held, back in 2015. Yuanjun told me that her parents' company got bankrupt and she had to go back to korea because of it to help her parents.❞** The chinese shrugged once again and laid his head on Jaemin's shoulder while still playing with the younger's hands.

Jeno just nodded and was now near to completely solving that something. Just one more question and he'll surely get the answer.  **❝If Eunbyeol went back to korea, she must've** **given birth to the triplets here...❞** The boy started and made Renjun face him with him cupping his face.  **❝How did you got the triplets?❞**

**❝Yuanjun brought them to me saying that Eunbyeol doesn't know how to take care of three kids and she can't support them since her parents' company got bankrupt and she was already supporting their family and such.❞**

A deep sigh can then be heard from Jaemin's place. Both of the older looked at the younger to check if he's okay or not.  **❝What's wrong?❞** Renjun was the first to ask.

**❝I thought you wanted to see the inside of the house? Why are you two only talking?❞** The youngest whined and pouted cutely.

Jeno cooed at the sight of Jaemin whining and pouting all cutely. He had the urge to just kiss those cute pouting lips of his lover and so he did. He leaned in and stole a peck.

Jaemin on the other hand didn't mind Jeno stealing a peck from him. It's normal for both of them now. They've been together for almost five years now.

But Renjun on the other hand had his cheeks all flushed. It was red, redder than anything that's red. Sure, he cooed at the sight but he can't help but feel awkward.

He's still isn't used to being with these two boys. He knows Jeno and Jaemin loves him to death but he can't help but feel...  _ guilty?  _ **❝What?❞** Renjun furrowed his brows at the thought that just crossed his mind.

Him? Guilty? Why? What?

**❝Are you okay?❞** Jeno snapped the older from going more deeper in his thoughts which could've probably drowned him by now. The chinese shook his head as an answer and stood up.

**❝I'll just be going outside.❞** Renjun said and was about to leave but Jaemin took hold of his wrist.

The older looked at the boy then the hand on his wrist and back to the boy.  **❝You look pale, you look like you need to rest. Let's go to our room.❞**

And of course, even though Renjun tried to deny it and tried to get Jaemin's hand from his wrist, he failed. He was then dragged towards one of the rooms inside the house and  to his surprise, it was all clean and decorated.

There were no white blankets covering the furniture nor some boxes lying around. It was clean.  **❝This is my room.❞** Jaemin suddenly said which made sense. He was after all, the first one to arrive which was almost a week ago.

He and Jeno had planned this. The two of them were also searching for Renjun.

They planned to surprise the older at his house but it was changed when Jaemin helped two baby boys find their way home and it turns out that they were Renjun's kids.

And if you're asking how they knew Renjun was living in a beach house in Jeju that's right next to theirs, they have their ways. They're Jeno and Jaemin after all. Both of their parents' companies are in the top five biggest corporations in Korea.

**❝You look like you'll pass out any seconds from now.❞** Jeno stated and suddenly carried the older by surprise and laid him down on the bed as gently as he could.

The older then sat up and stared at the two boys that's sitting on the edge of the bed as they were also staring back.  _ "This is kinda awkward."  _ Renjun thought to himself.

And when he was about to break the deafening silence surrounding the three of them, he was met with a pair of soft lips. He closed his eyes and let the boy lead the kiss.

It's too good to be true. If Renjun is dreaming right now, he surely doesn't want to wake up. After a minute of kissing Jeno, the younger pulled away as he breathed heavily.

**❝You don't know how much we suffered under our parents' hands while searching for you.❞** Jeno mumbles softly and places his forehead on Renjun's while admiring the beautiful piece of art in front of him.

But hearing those words, Renjun felt guilty. The two suffered under their parents' hands while searching for him.  **❝I-I'm sorry.❞** The older whispered silently that it almost came out inaudible.

Jaemin, who's now on their side, chuckles softly and runs his hand through their little chinese prince's soft locks.  **❝Please don't be. It was all worth it. We now have you back, our little chinese prince.❞** The youngest whispered softly and placed a long peck on the older's stained cheeks.

Renjun had been crying silently the whole time when he and Jeno were kissing. Oh how much he missed the both of them.

He waited for the both of them for so long and now, his two lovers are now finally with him.

**❝Please join us now. Be our boyfriend, Huang Renjun.❞** Jeno and Jaemin said at the same time.

Renjun smiles with tears still falling from his eyes.  **❝I will. I'm sorry for rejecting both of you back then. I wasn't still ready but now I am. I will be your boyfriend now.❞**


	32. Mrs.Huang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun's mother came to visit him.

**❝Should we wake him up now?❞**

**❝Let's not. It might still hurt.❞**

**❝I didn't mean to go rough on him. I feel bad.❞**

**❝You're always rough with me though.❞**

**❝Let's just wake him up. It's almost three in the afternoon.❞** Jeno said and poked the older's soft cheek.

Renjun groans and yanked the hand away from his cheeks before laying on his tummy and burying his face in the pillow.  **❝I'm exhausted. Let me sleep some more.❞** The boy mumbles and light cute snores can be heard from him after.

Jaemin chuckles at the sight.  **❝Come on, Hyuck is probably having a hard time looking after the four kids at your house right now.❞**

And with that being said, Renjun jolts up from the bed.  **❝Oh my god, the sun will burn me!❞** He mumbles under his breath before rushing out of the bed but before he could take off the blanket around him, he froze on his spot and laughs awkwardly.

**❝W-where's my... uhhh... c-clothes?❞**

**❝Here. Just wear this.❞** Jeno handed the older an oversized shirt and sweatpants with a boxer.

Renjun blushed but shook his thoughts off and grabbed the clothes from Jeno and rushed inside the bathroom.  **❝I need to stop blushing around those two.❞** The chinese mumbles to himself before wearing his clothes.

**❝He's so cute. I badly want to marry him now. Let's propose to him on your birthday!❞** Jaemin suddenly said out of nowhere and Jeno unconsciously nodded but had his eyes widen after processing the words the younger just said.

**❝On my b-birthday? A-are you s-sure?❞** The older accidentally stutters and he mentally curses at himself for it.

Jaemin was about to answer but stopped himself when Renjun came out from the bathroom with Jeno's oversized shirt on him and Jaemin's sweatpants.

The chinese male smiles awkwardly.  **❝Uh... l-let's go?❞** He pointed at the door and the two younger boys only nodded and got out from the bed and exited the room with Renjun.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

Walking back to Renjun's house, Jeno had his arms around the older's petite waist while the youngest had his arms wrapped around the older's.

The three boys happily walked inside the property and as they got near the front door, they suddenly came to a stop and stared at the people that's in front of it.

Renjun furrowed his brows at the familiar back of the woman that's surrounded by four well-built men. And after remembering who owns that familiar back, the chinese boy had his eyes widen and without thinking twice, Renjun detached himself from his two lovers and nervously stepped forward.

The woman then turned around and was met with a small boy bowing and two boys at his back that was looking at the bowing boy with complete confusion plastered on their faces.

**❝Mrs.Huang.❞** The small boy said and stood up properly. The woman then engulfed the boy in a very tight motherly hug.

Renjun forced out a smile after his  _ mother _ pulled away.  **❝What brings you here, Mrs.Huang?❞**

The woman then chuckles,  **❝Oh sweetheart, how many times do I need to tell you that I'm your mother, biologically or not. Call me mama again first before I answer your question.❞**

Renjun then sighs heavily and pulls up a poker face.  **❝What brings you here, mama.❞**

**❝I came to visit you and my grandchildren but it looks like no one was home.❞** The woman finally answered as her eyes wandered around her surroundings before landing on the two boys behind her son.

She flashed the two a wide smile as she quickly recognized them.  **❝Jeno! Jaemin! It's nice to meet both of you again!❞** The woman exclaimed and hugged the two boys forcefully.

Jeno and Jaemin just laughed it off awkwardly.  **❝Y-yeah, i-it's nice to meet you again, Mrs.Huang.❞** Jeno stutters out as he feels uncomfortable around the woman. Who knows? She might expose him.

**❝Anyways, I came here to remind you that we'll start preparing for your wedding on April 1st.❞** The woman said with her eyes on Jeno and patting her son's shoulder.

Renjun just nodded and forced another smile.  **❝Aren't you excited to meet your husband? Just four more weeks and you'll finally meet him!❞**

**❝Y-yeah, I'm very excited to meet my husband. Yay.❞** Renjun mutters sarcastically as he rolls his eyes. He's not letting that wedding happen. He's going to get married to Jeno and Jaemin and that's final.

**❝Oh don't be like that to your husband, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll love him very much! You two had met several times already.❞** The woman states as she still had her eyes on Jeno but then a girl walking towards their place caught her attention.

The girl, who was still unaware of Renjun's mother being at their house, continued to walk towards the house with her two girlfriends and the triplets.

**❝Yuanjun! There you are! My grandchildren's mo─❞** The woman's words were cut when Yuanjun suddenly hugged her.

**❝Auntie! Y-you're here. W-why didn't you tell me? I-I could have prepared s-something for you!❞** Yuanjun stutters awkwardly after pulling away from the hug.

She then looked at the two girls behind her and mouthed them to go back inside the car with the triplets which they did.

After checking if the two really got back inside the car with the triplets, Yuanjun turned to look back at Renjun's mother with a forced smile.  **❝** Huang Renjun, help me here. **❞** The girl says which made the woman in front of her raise a brow.

**❝Is something wrong sweetie?❞** The woman asked worriedly as she saw fear written on the girl's dark brown eyes.

Yuanjun shook her head and started talking small steps backwards.  **❝I just remembered, I forgot to get something from my friend's car, be right back!❞** She shouted before running away from them.

**❝I'm glad that you and your kids' mother are still in contact. I thought Yuanjun just left the triplets to you and went with that Eunbyeol girlfriend of hers.❞** The woman suddenly said which made Renjun frown. What is his mother talking about?

**❝Anyways, I have to go now. I still need to meet my in-laws! Bye son! Bye Jeno!❞** And with that, the woman had left with her four bodyguards.

After Renjun's mother left, his phone then started ringing. He picked it up without looking at the caller's id as he already knew who it was.  **❝Is auntie gone now?❞** The girl asked from the other line.

**❝Yeah.❞** Renjun simply answered while gripping tightly on his phone. And before the girl from the other line could end the call, Renjun started talking once again.  **❝Come to my room once you enter the house. You have a lot of explaining to do missy.❞** And he ended the call.

From his angry scary expression at the car that's parked by the outside of his beach house's gate to an innocent and cute one, Renjun faced his two lovers and flashed them a cute smile before dragging them inside the house.

**❝** Lee Donghyuck! Open the door for us. My mother has left already. **❞** Renjun knocks at the door which was opened by a little boy.

**❝Hi uncle Jun! Is Xuan with you?!❞** Jichen was the one who opened the door.

And seconds later, the boy was engulfed into a tight hug by the girl he was looking for since she left.  **❝Jichen-gēge! I missed you!❞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! jichen is older than the triplets,, chensung found him in the streets when he was 3 years old and decided to take him in and later adopted him.


	33. the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠!!trigger warning!!⚠
> 
> \- mention of rape  
> \- mention of a suicide attempt

**❝So… what do I have to explain to you..?❞** Yuanjun pretended not to know why she is in her friend's room. She avoided his eyes as much as she could.

Renjun crossed his arms and pointed to the space in front of him on the bed.  **❝You awkward bean, sit here.❞** The boy said with a slight chuckle.

The girl then sat down and hung her head low.  **❝I'm sorry.❞**

**❝Don't be. Just explain to me why you lied.❞**

Yuanjun took a deep sigh before explaining everything.  **❝All right. But before I start...❞** The girl finally looked at the boy's eyes.  **❝I'm sorry I lied to you.❞** She mumbled before starting to explain.  **❝I-I was… everything happened so fast, I can only remember a** **_little_ ** **… I think?❞**

**❝So… uh… do you remember that time when… Eunbyeol went to your room the next day after the party and told you that she was looking for a ring and the shirt?❞** The boy just nodded.  **❝Those things… the ring and the shirt… I own them. I asked Eunbyeol to get it for me since I was feeling a bit ill and probably guilty. I-I… I forced you to do it with me. I was drunk and─❞** Renjun cut her words as she broke down in front of him. He went closer to his friend and pulled her in a comforting hug.

**❝It's okay. Don't cry.❞** The boy tried to calm his friend down with him rubbing circles on her back but was yanked away by the girl seconds after.

Yuanjun slowly backed away.  **❝No Renjun. It is not okay! I was drunk and my mind wasn't working! I fucking raped you! I… I-I raped my best friend. I'm a monster!❞**

**❝No you're not. You're not a monster.❞** Renjun said as he tried to approach the crying girl in front of him who keeps on backing away from him every time he gets near her.

Yuanjun shook her head and wiped away her tears.  **❝I am!❞**

Renjun sighs, this wont work.  **❝Just… just explain everything.❞**

**❝O-okay… I loved you back then. That love wasn't platonic like what we have now. That love was… it was─ you had my heart back then Renjun. And that time when you held the party, that was the time I was planning on confessing to you after I got drunk but I saw you going to your room and decided to follow you.❞**

The two of them stayed quiet. Well, Renjun has been quiet for a while but now, Yuanjun has become quiet.

The boy then raised a brow.  **❝What happened after that?❞** He asked and seconds later, another question had been asked by him.  **❝And what do you mean you loved me back then? Weren't you and Eunbyeol a thing? And you told me you're gay, what are saying? This doesn't make sense. Ugh, my head is hurting. I hate thinking.❞**

**❝Well… I lied. I─ all I do is lie!❞** The girl shouted, cursing herself as tears started running down on her cheeks.

Renjun felt bad for the older. She must've suffered a lot.  **❝Hey, hey, everyone lies. There's a more worst person than you that always lie, you get what I mean?❞** The girl just nodded and wiped away her tears.

**❝I'll start explaining everything once and for all.❞** Yuanjun said and took another deep breath.

**❝Remember that time when you and Blue got kidnapped? Well, everyone was worried and panicking. That time, I was being a jerk and told the kidnappers where you two lived. I was jealous. It was my fault. I was jealous over your friendship, that's what my mind told me but my heart says the opposite. I know that we were too young back then but I think I had fallen in love with you.**

**And that time when you told me that you're gay, I felt like my world shattered into a centillion pieces─ okay, I'm a bit exaggerating but that's the truth. Anyways, after that, when I found out that you and Dejun were a thing, I… I was the reason why your mother forbidden you to be with him. I knew everything about Dejun, even his darkest secrets and I… I told them to auntie but it seems like it was no use as you two became a stronger and an unbreakable couple. Well, not until Jeno and Jaemin came into frame.**

**I knew who Jeno was ever since he accidentally talked to me in chinese. And when I told you that I liked Eunbyeol, that… that was a lie. I didn't really like her. I just see her as a friend and nothing more but you kept on insisting me to get myself a girlfriend and so I did, because I loved you. Anyways, fast forward to the day after the party, I started distancing myself to you because of what I did to you. And a month later, I found out I was pregnant. I was happy, really. But that happiness didn't last long after my parents found out about my pregnancy.**

**They kicked me out. They hated me. They disowned me. And that time, I only had Eunbyeol with me. She helped me with my pregnancy. At first, when my parents kicked me out, I wanted to die. I attempted suicide but luckily, Eunbyeol was just on time before I can even swallow the pills. She told me that suicide is not the answer to my problems. She told me that once the triplets were born, all of my problems will be fixed. And ever since then, I started learning that I was slowly falling in love with her as she helped me through my whole pregnancy.**

**When Eunbyeol went back to korea, she brought me with her. Her parents' wasn't pleased with me. The triplets were already born and Eunbyeol introduced me as her girlfriend. At first, her parents wanted me gone but Eunbyeol fought for our love and in the end, her parents can't do anything and just accepted me and the triplets.**

**After that, I planned on just giving the triplets to you and start a new life with Eunbyeol, here in korea. But you caught me leaving the triplets by your doorstep. You asked me whose kids they were and I told you they were yours then you asked me again who’s there mother and I panicked and just said the first name that popped up in my mind which was Eunbyeol's. And the rest is history.❞** The girl finished while smiling weakly as tears kept on running down from her cheeks nonstop.

Renjun smiled and wiped the girl's tears away with his thumb.  **❝Stop crying, I don't hate you. You're my only friend who helped me so much through my ups and downs. I love you so much. Aren't we siblings even if we aren't blood related?❞**

Yuanjun chuckled at her friend's statement and slowly removed the boy's hand from her cheeks.  **❝Yeah. I love you too, dìdi.❞** The girl said and was then engulfed in a tight hug by Renjun.

**❝But still, I'm so so so sorry for everything.❞**

**❝Stop saying sorry jiě. I understand you.❞**

**❝You're the one Renjun is going to marry?!❞**


	34. the squad

**❝You're the one Renjun is going to marry?!❞** Jeno's sister accidentally shouted which made her brother panic.

**❝Keep it down you idiot!❞** Jeno whispered-yelled and pulled his sister inside the kitchen where there's no one, as what their mind thought.

**❝How can I keep it down when I just found out that Renjun-gēge and our parents arranged your marriage?! What about Jaemin? What will happen to him after you and Renjun gets married?❞**

**❝Listen, first of all, I─** why are we speaking chinese when we're korean? **❞**

The girl shrugged but then started panicking.  **❝** My poor nana! He's going to be heartbroken after he finds out that you and Injunnie will get married and didn't include him! **❞** She dropped to her knees dramatically while having her right arm rest on her forehead.

**❝** Gosh, you're so dramatic. And for your information, Jaemin is nine months older than you. **❞** Jeno reminded and sat down beside his sister.

**❝** Can't we just ask mom and dad to cancel the wedding? After that, let's tell them about you three. I'm sure they'll accept you three, just like us three. **❞** The girl states as she remembers the time she introduced her girlfriends to her parents where they welcomed them in the family wholeheartedly

Jeno sighs and forces out a small smile.  **❝** Your relationship is different from mine. Mom and Dad accepted your girlfriends because they love you. You're lucky dad had accepted you in the family despite his hatred for your father. And they also love you cause you're a bit special, that's what mom will always tell me. While me... I'm just a money maker in their eyes. Sure, I'm their son but I don't feel like I'm from them. It's like I'm being locked up in a castle tower to make money for them just to keep them in the top five biggest corporations in Korea. Just like Rapunzel, she was locked up in a castle tower by mother Gothel to use her magic hair to keep her young forever. **❞**

**❝** Sounds legit but think about it. You said you're just like Rapunzel right? Don't you remember the ending of it? If you're just like Rapunzel, you'll surely get a plan to stop the wedding. You're the almighty Lee Jeno afterall. **❞** The girl chuckles in the end. She still can't believe that after all those years, Jeno had changed so much.

**❝** I have a plan in mind but... **❞** Jeno starts as he sniffles.

His sister looked at him and saw tears threatening to come out from the boy's eyes that would form a moon crescent whenever he smiles and she badly wants to see those again.  **❝** What... what plan is it? **❞**

**❝** Not gonna say. You might stop me from it. I know you. But I'll give you a clue so you won't bother me after. **❞** The boy smiles cheekily. Now that's the smile the girl had been wanting to see.

**❝** It might not end with a happy ending. **❞**

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝** Bae, are you okay? **❞** The older worriedly asked the stressed girl as she sat down on the bed.

**❝** I don't really know. I just found out who my brother is going to marry and it's Renjun. **❞** The younger answered and slowly looked up at the older that had a worried look plastered on her face.

**❝** Who even is your brother? We've been together for almost four years yet we only have met your parents. **❞**

The younger girl forced out a small smile as she hesitated to answer the question.  **❝** It's... **❞**

The younger's phone then suddenly started ringing. The girl excused herself and answered the call.  **❝** What is it? **❞**

_ "Don't tell anyone that I'm the one Renjun's going to marry." _ And with that, Jeno had ended the call before his sister could even have a say to it.

The girl sighs deeply and places her phone on her bedside table before facing the older again.

**❝** Who was it? **❞** The older asked as she saw the younger sighing deeply.

**❝** He doesn't want me to tell anyone about who he is and who he is going to marry. **❞**

**❝** But since you're my girlfriend and I trust you. I'll now tell you who my brother─ well half brother to be exact. **❞**

**❝** It's Lee Jeno. **❞**

**❝** Are sure about that? **❞** The older asked.

The younger nodded.  **❝** And he also told me that he has a plan that could stop the wedding but it might not end with a happy ending and so, I had decided to call the others and by others, I mean our squad. **❞**

**❝Renjun. Jaemin.❞**

The two turned to look at Jeno who was forcing out a smile.  **❝What if I suddenly disappear? What would you two do?❞** The boy suddenly asked.

Renjun and Jaemin were taken aback by the sudden question of Jeno as they stayed silent on their place while looking at Jeno with an 'are you serious' look on their faces.

Jeno chuckles at his two lovers' expression.  **❝Just answer my question.❞**

**❝My life would be incomplete without you two.❞** Jaemin was the first to answer.

Renjun thought deeply and suddenly had a huge grin plastered on his face.  **❝I don't have an answer to that cause that will never happen! I won't let you and Jaemin disappear!❞**

Jeno just smiled weakly. The two will probably hate him for his plan.


	35. wedding dress

**❝The wedding is just nine days away! Aren't you excited?!❞** Renjun's mother squealed as they entered a wedding dress shop.

Renjun raised a brow at the place his mother just brought him.  **❝Mama, why are we here?❞**

His mother chuckled and called one of the workers for assistance.  **❝Well... your mother-in-law just told me to let you wear a dress on the wedding as it was what her daughter suggested. Your sister-in-law said you'll look good in a wedding dress.❞**

Renjun's mother's words didn't make any sense but atleast he understood that he'll be wearing a dress to his wedding. A wedding dre─  **❝A wedding dress?! Hell no! I'm not going to wear a dress on that stupid wedding!❞**

**❝But that is what your sister-in-law wanted.❞**

**❝Who even is that sister-in-law of mine?❞** Renjun asked while making a quotation mark with his index and middle finger while saying 'sister-in-law'.

His mother then smiled widely.  **❝I didn't got to know her name but your mother-in-law told me that you two knows each other and are very close!❞**

Renjun just nodded and forced out a small smile when a worker escorted them to the place where the wedding dresses are.

**❝** Can you please help me get away from here? My mother had forced me into an arranged marriage. **❞** Renjun told the lady worker who was picking some wedding dress.

The lady worker then looked at the male and her eyes widened.  **❝** Renjun?! **❞** She suddenly exclaimed and the said boy just nods, confused on how the girl knew who he was.

**❝** Ah, right. So rude of me. **❞** The girl chuckles and bowed at the chinese male before introducing herself.  **❝** I'm Ahn Bongsoon. I'm a very close friend of Eunbyeol and her girlfriends. **❞**

**❝** Nice to meet you then. **❞** Renjun said and everything then went silent once again.

A minute of the awkward silence felt like hours. Luckily, Renjun's mother came into frame and broke the awkward silence that was killing the two.

**❝You should start fitting some of these dresses that I had picked just for you.❞** His mother said and gave her son five huge dress which made Renjun stumble on how heavy they were when his mother just shoved it in his hold.

Bongsoon then grabbed three of the dresses and started walking away.  **❝** I'm helping you. **❞**

**❝** Lee Eunbyeol! **❞**

**❝** What now?! **❞** The said girl stood up from her seat and put the magazine she was reading back to its shelf before going to the boy who was having a hard time talking to his mother.

**❝Speak in chinese so mama won't understand us.❞** The boy said after excusing himself from his mother and went to sit on one of the couches.

**❝What do you want, Lee?❞** Eunbyeol asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone. The boy chuckled at how annoyed the girl looked right now.

**❝Are you sure that your plan will work?❞** Jeno asked, a bit hesitant as he might annoy the girl more.

Eunbyeol just nodded and fetched out her phone from her pocket.  **❝Talk to Hyebin about the plan. I'm too lazy to explain it right now and I'm a bit sleepy.❞**

**❝** Jeno, dear, try and wear this one. **❞** Jeno's mother called while raising another black tux to make sure the boy would see it instantly.

**❝Dada! Where's daddy and papa?❞** Xuanyi asked as she walked inside the kitchen with her still sleepy eyes.

The baby had just woken up and the first thing she did was to go inside her parents' room and wake them up but she saw no one. She then decided to go downstairs after hearing a sizzling sound from the kitchen and there she saw her dada cooking breakfast for them.

**❝Dada also doesn't know. When I woke up earlier, the two of them were gone.❞** Jaemin explained as he turned off the stove and placed the foods he just cooked on a large plate.

Xuanyi watches her dada prepare the table.  **❝What time did daddy and papa left and what time is it now?❞**

Jaemin then looked at the wall clock by the door of the kitchen.  **❝It's already ten in the morning and I guess they left early in the morning..?❞**

Xuanyi then slowly nods.  **❝Xuan will wake weiwei and huan up!❞** The baby exclaimed and ran upstairs to wake her brothers up.

**❝Can they be my children for real?❞** Jaemin mumbles as he coos at the baby girl running upstairs to wake her brothers.

After some minutes, three kids were now running down the stairs which scared the life out of Jaemin as he kept on thinking that one of them might trip and fall.

**❝Kids! Be careful going downstairs! Don't run, it's dangerous!❞** Jaemin shouted and three kids then showed up in front of him.

**❝Dada! What is for breakfast?!❞**

**❝Where's papa and daddy?❞**

**❝Dada told me that daddy and papa went out earlier.❞**

**❝Alright, take your seats children.❞** Jaemin clapped his hands in the air for the kids to listen and with a blink of an eye, the three kids had taken their seats.

The boy chuckles at how fast the triplets sat down on their own seats.  **❝Who wants pancake and bacon?❞**

**❝There's also some macaroons and hotdogs.❞**

**❝Ha? Hatdog?❞** A wild Ms.Perez appeared out of nowhere which took Jaemin by surprise.  **❝Alright, I was just stopping by, bye!❞** And the wild Ms.Perez disappeared.

**❝Dada? Who was that?❞** Jingwei asked while pointing to the window where the wild Ms.Perez appeared with his training chopsticks.

**❝No one. Come on, let's eat.❞** Jaemin gave each one of the kids what they wanted to eat and started eating. But before Jaemin could even take his first bite of his pancake, the doorbell suddenly started ringing.

Sighing, Jaemin lazily stood up from his seat and went to the front door to see who it is that's bothering his lovely breakfast with the triplets.

Jaemin opened the door and glared at the person but that glare didn't last long as he engulfed the boy in a tight hug.  **❝I take back what I said! You're not bothering me at all!❞**

The older then chuckled at what his lover just said and pulled away from the hug.  **❝What are you talking about, Nana?❞**

Jaemin just smiled and pulled the older inside the dining room and made the older sit down beside his seat.

**❝Papa!❞** Jingwei exclaimed after seeing his papa getting forcefully sat on the seat beside his dada.

Renjun just smiled and looked back at Jaemin.  **❝Jeno still hasn't came back from last night.❞** The younger had already answered the question Renjun is going to ask.

**❝Did you try calling him?❞**

Jaemin nodded.  **❝It was ringing but no one was picking it up.❞**


	36. d-day

Renjun sat on his bed as he took the picture frame that was placed by his bedside table and stared at it.  **❝I promise that I'll do everything to stop the wedding.❞** The boy mumbles as he caress the picture.

**❝Renjun? Can I come in?❞** Jaemin knocks at the door which made Renjun quickly wipe away his tears with his sleeves and went to open the door for Jaemin.

**❝Of course you can.❞** The older chuckles and pulls Jaemin inside the room.

The two boys then sat down on Renjun's bed. Jaemin stared at the older boy that's in front of him who seems like he's about to break down any seconds from now.  **❝Injun?❞** The younger held Renjun's shoulder which made the older tense up.

**❝I know you're hiding something from me─ actually, screw that. You and Jeno are hiding something from me and I don't like it one bit.❞**

Renjun then chuckles nervously as he starts to back away from Jaemin who is slowly leaning forward with that intimidating look plastered on his face.  **❝W-what do you m-mean?❞**

**❝What are you two doing?❞** Jeno asked after getting out of the bathroom with him drying his hair with his towel.

The boy's voice made Jaemin stop from what he was doing and quickly laid on the left side of the bed.

Renjun raised a brow at how Jaemin quickly stopped leaning forward to him and laid down beside him. He looked up at Jeno in complete confusion.  **❝Are you going out again tomorrow?❞** The older asked with a small cute yet visible pout on his lips.

The younger stopped what he was doing and slowly faced Renjun with a forced small.  **❝Uh... y-yeah. My mom wanted me to... uh.. mom wanted me to join her in attending a meeting. Yeah.❞** Jeno chuckled awkwardly and quickly turned his back from Renjun and took out one of his spare shirts' from the older's closet.

**❝Ah... looks like I'll be staying with Jaemin yet again tomorrow...❞** Renjun mumbles quietly with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Jaemin then suddenly sat up straight and looked at the oldest in disbelief.  **❝Are you telling me that I'm boring to be with?!❞** The boy suddenly shouted which startled the two older.

**❝No, no. It's not like that nana. I love being with you, trust me. It's just that... I miss** **_us_ ** **.❞** Renjun made so many hand movements as he didn't want to have any misunderstanding with Jaemin.

**❝Let's just enjoy this night, shall we?❞** Jeno interrupts his now two lovers bickering as he sits down in front of them with a grin.

Jaemin was the first to stop the bickering and looked at Jeno dirtyly.  **❝Alright. I'm down for it!❞**

Renjun gasps and looks back and forth at his lovers in pure disbelief.  **❝Oh no. I'm not down for that! You two can do it. I'll just sleep in the guest room.❞** Renjun quickly made his way out from the bed but two hands held both of his wrists to stop him from it.

**❝You two are still the same! I just want to cuddle with you two and watch some disney movies!❞** Jeno whines like a child which makes the two coo at how cute he looks whenever he whines.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝Today is your big day! Aren't you happy?!❞** Renjun's mother clapped her hands happily as she watched the people help her son get dressed.

The boy just forced out another smile and just let Bongsoon and her friends get him dressed up.  **❝** Hey, where's Chaerin? **❞** The girl asked one of her friends who was arranging the jewelries for Renjun to pick later.

**❝** She went to help the other groom, why? **❞** The girl, who was arranging the jewelries, answered with a small smirk visible on her lips.

Bongsoon hit the girl's shoulder to stop her from smirking more widely.  **❝** You're no help at all Seulbi. **❞**

**❝** The ceremony will start within ten minutes! Get ready everyone! **❞** The wedding planner entered the room to shout and then exited right away after.

**❝You look so pretty in this dress, princess Renjun.❞** Yuanjun teased which in return, got hit harshly on her forearm by  _ 'princess' _ Renjun.

**❝** We need to leave so Renjun could get himself some alone time for some minutes before the ceremony starts. **❞** Seulbi said and pushed all of the people that was inside of Renjun's dressing room outside, including his mother.

The male sighs and goes to the life sized mirror near him to look at himself.  **❝I look so ugly in this wedding dress. I swear to god, whoever that sister of this so called groom of mine, I'll chop off her head and display it by the museum for forcing me to wear this stupid ugly white dress.❞** Renjun clicked his tongue in annoyance and kicked the mirror with full force which resulted with broken sharp pieces on the ground.

**❝Huang Renjun.❞** A familiar voice of a boy called the latter.

**❝Can I know what your plan is now?❞** Jeno's sister asked for the nth time today.

The boy sighs and shakes his head.  **❝You'll know later.❞**

**❝** What are my lovely children talking about? Is something wrong? **❞** Their mother asked as she appeared in front of them with a boy that Jeno can never forget.

**❝** Uh... congratulations on your wedding, Lee. **❞** The boy said and took a low bow at Jeno.

**❝** T-thank you... **❞** Jeno mutters while avoiding any eye contact with the boy beside his mother.  **❝** Nana. **❞** He added and also took a low bow.

**❝** Can I borrow Hyebin for a minute? **❞** Jaemin asked hesitantly as the siblings' mother was just right beside him.

Jeno just nodded and pushed his sister forward towards Jaemin. The two then went out of the room and Jeno released a heavy sigh.  **❝Why do I even exist?❞**

**❝** Let me go! **❞** Renjun struggled to free himself from someone's tight hold on his body but stopped as he felt that person's breathing on his neck.

The chinese male's breathing hitched by the sudden contact of that someone's lips on his neck.  **❝J-jaemin?❞**

The younger just hummed in response and stopped what he was doing and removed the older's blindfold.  **❝Where are we going?❞** Renjun asked as he looked out at the window of the car.

Jaemin smiled after the older faced him.  **❝We're going home.❞**

**❝What about the wedding?❞**

**❝Yuanjun and her squad will handle it.❞**


	37. going home

Wedding bells ringing, people chattering, people walking down the long red carpet, everything was noisy. Well, in Jeno's opinion.

Now, it was now  _ Renjun's _ turn to walk down the red carpet. Jeno somehow can't help but giggle as his little chinese had worn a wedding dress instead of a black tux.

Hyebin then nudged her brother to gain his attention.  **❝** What are you giggling about? **❞** The girl asked after her brother looked at her in annoyance.

Jeno didn't answer and went back to admiring his  _ Renjun _ in a wedding dress.

But this wedding would be so much more better if Jaemin was included.

Shaking those thoughts off, Jeno forced out a smile when Renjun stood in front of him with those thick wedding veils that covered his face. It was so thick to the point you can't see the person behind the veil.

**❝Uh... s-shall we?❞** Jeno hesitantly asked while offering his arm for the older to hold onto.

_ Renjun _ just nodded and intertwined his arms with the younger's. Both of them walked towards the altar with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

**❝** Jeno, do you take Renjun as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part? **❞** The priest asked.

**❝** I do. **❞** Jeno answered with a little bit of sadness and guilt in his tone.

The priest then turned to look at Renjun.  **❝** Renjun, do you take Jeno as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part? **❞**

The chinese stayed silent and it made everyone wonder what his answer would be. After some seconds of hesitating, the latter nodded.

The priest smiled.  **❝** You may now kiss the bride. **❞** The priest jokingly said, earning a slight chuckle from Jeno and Renjun.

Jeno stepped forward and held the hem of the older's wedding veil. The boy slowly lifted the veil and the moment when the person behind it was revealed, everyone gasped.

**❝** Hi... everyone. **❞** The person waves at everyone all shyly and then bowed.

**❝Yuanjun?! What are you doing here? Where's Renjun!❞** Renjun's mother shouted with pure anger in her tone.

The girl chuckles awkwardly as her friend's mother starts walking near her. She started backing away when Renjun's mother climbed up the stairs.

**❝** Guys, help me. **❞** Yuanjun spoke over her earpiece as she continued to back away from the fuming mother of Renjun.

At this moment, Jeno felt a hand holding his wrist and then dragged him out of the venue after.

He was pushed inside of a van with a blindfold. At first, when that someone was dragging him, he did his best to get out of their firm grip on his wrist but in the end, he gave up as that someone was stronger than him.

He was then forcefully sat in a seat inside the van.  **❝** Where are you taking me?! **❞** Jeno shouted.

A hand then held his thigh which somehow made him feel like he was... _ home? _

He then felt another hand on him but this time, it was wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder.

**❝** We're going home. **❞** Two familiar voices answered and his blindfold was then removed.

**❝Jingwei! Huanyi! Xuanyi!❞** Yuanjun shouted after getting inside the beach house.

None of the triplets showed up.

The girl frowned, if Huanyi and Xuanyi didn't showed up, atleast Jingwei should. After all, he's a mommy's boy. But nope, it was Eunbyeol who showed up.

**❝I already packed all of your things together with the kids and Renjun's. We'll be moving back to Seoul right?❞** Eunbyeol asked as she hugged her girlfriend.

The older nodded and went inside the kitchen to drink some water.  **❝The triplets are asleep, they're in Renjun's room.❞** Eunbyeol said as she very well knew that Yuanjun would be asking where the kids are after she finish drinking her water.

Yuanjun smiled and pecked the younger's cheeks before running upstairs and entering Renjun's room.

And there, she was greeted by a mess. Toys were scattered around the room, especially the legos. Yuanjun cautiously approached the bed where Jingwei was still fast asleep while Huanyi and Xuanyi were running around the room, still creating a mess.

**❝Mama!❞** Huanyi shouted after noticing their mother's presence. The baby boy then stopped running, causing Xuanyi to bump into his back as she was chasing after him, and climbed up the bed.

Xuanyi did the same and climbed on the bed.  **❝Mama, are we going somewhere?❞** The baby girl asked.  **❝Auntie Byeollie was putting Xuan's things inside a bag earlier.❞**

**❝We'll be moving to Seoul.❞** Yuanjun answered and carried the sleeping Jingwei in her arms and got out of the bed.  **❝Let's go, your parents are waiting outside.❞** The girl said and helped Huanyi and Xuanyi get off from the bed.

**❝Papa!❞** Xuanyi ran towards her papa after spotting him the moment she looked up after going down the stairs. The baby made grabby hands at Renjun, indicating that she wants to be carried by her papa.

**❝Hurry up, we have no time. Jeno and Renjun's parents are searching for us. We need to get to the airport asap or we might miss our flight.❞** Yuanjun reminded them and got inside the van first. The others followed.

It's like they were inside a whole drama after Renjun met Jeno and Jaemin.

Ever since that day, Renjun knew that something bad will happen which is probably this day. He never thought of getting in a relationship with the two. He promised himself that he'll only fall for Dejun and only Dejun, no one else.

But sadly, the older boy had passed away after trying to save them from his evil father. Renjun misses  _ his _ Dejun so much, every time he looks at Xiaojun, the dog reminds him of  _ his _ Dejun.

He had always wanted to have a family with Dejun but it looks like God is also against it, just like his mother. Well atleast Dejun is now in a better place.

Almost four years had passed, Renjun now had the family he had always dreamt. He always wanted to have three kids, two boys and one girl at the age of maybe twenty-four or twenty-five? But nah, God said bippity boppity boo, ta dah! He had now become a father of triplets at the age of sixteen.

And now, he's already a nineteen years old father and has met his past lovers that he waited and searched for for so long. He'll never let Jeno and Jaemin go, ever again.

**❝We're here.❞** Yuanjun said, snapping Renjun from his thoughts.

Everyone went out of the van and entered the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact:  
> the wedding veil scene was inspired by a cdrama (my fav one) Accidentally In Love.


	38. the end♡

Renjun was the first to wake up out of all the people inside the house and the first thing he did in the morning was to throw up.

This has been happening for almost a week now ever since they arrived in Seoul and stayed at Eunbyeol's house.  **❝What is wrong with me? I'm not sick, right?❞** The chinese talked to himself at the mirror.

**❝Maybe you're pregnant?❞** Yuanjun said after entering the boy's room and overhearing Renjun talking to himself by the mirror.

**❝What the hell? I'm a boy you idiot. There are no mpreg in this story but in the next one, there will be.❞** Renjun talked nonsense which made the girl raise a brow teasingly.

**❝The hell are you talking about? You high or somethin?❞** Yuanjun smacked her friend's head playfully and went to the window to open the curtain so the light of the sun can get inside the dark room.

**❝Breakfast is ready, sleepy heads.❞** The girl chirped as she patted the blanket that was covering Jeno and Jaemin as an attempt to wake them up.

**❝We'll be there in like... five minutes!❞** Renjun says while pushing the girl out from the room and locking the door afterwards.

**❝Jichen-gēge!❞** Xuanyi exclaimed after seeing her  _ crush _ enter the living room to probably play with them as they waited for their aunties to finish cooking their breakfast.

The boy smiled after spotting Xuanyi and engulfed the baby girl in a tight hug.  **❝My baby Yiyi!❞**

A fake cough then interrupted the two's lovely dovely moment. **❝** As far as I know, you two are cousins not lovers. **❞** Youngwan raised a brow with her arms crossed at her chest while giving the two chinese baby those suspicious eyes.

The two nods.  **❝** Yeah, we're cousins. **❞** Jichen said and it somehow made Xuanyi sad. Doesn't the boy like her back? Can't he just say that they like each other? Is it because they're cousins? Is it bad to like your cousin?

There were so many questions running inside of Xuanyi's head. Luckily, her brother was there to snap her out from her deep thoughts.  **❝Mommy Binnie told us to get inside the dining room to eat breakfast, Xuan!❞** Huanyi shouted right at the baby girl's ears and then left to go to the dining room.

**❝I'm a forty-six, becoming forty-seven, month old baby but I have a mind of a thirteen years old.❞** Xuanyi mumbled her thoughts out as she sat on her chair that that is between her mama and papa.

**❝** I'm so glad you finally decided to come to Seoul! I won't have to go back and forth from Seoul to Jeju whenever I need you to babysit my sons! **❞** Donghyuck exclaimed after  Renjun sat down on his chair.

**❝** Did I heard that right? Sons? **❞** Jeno asked with a brow raised and a teasing smirk on his lips.

Donghyuck blushed after realizing that he just exposed himself about having another son.  **❝** Hey! Don't get the wrong idea Lee Jeno! A fan gave my marker a baby boy as a gift! **❞** The tanned male made it clear which made everyone laugh as they remembered the time Donghyuck told them about Yijun also being a gift from a fan.

**❝Chenle, what's wrong?❞** Renjun worriedly asked after seeing his friend not being himself. The younger chinese would often be noisy whenever they're all together but today seems a little different. He hasn't talked nor laughed ever since he arrived with his son.

Everyone then gave their full attention to Chenle who looked a bit down. Even Donghyuck, who clearly didn't understand what Renjun just said earlier, gave his full attention to their loudass friend.

**❝It's just that... I-I'll miss all of you. My mom is going to send me to the US to take over our company there and I don't know for how long I'll be there. I'll be leaving tomorrow.❞** Chenle explained and one of his friends scoffs.

**❝** Can someone please translate it for me? I feel so left out. I should have studied and listened in my Mandarin class before. **❞** Donghyuck says earning some chuckles from his friends. Jaemin then translated all of what Chenle said for Donghyuck.

**❝What about Jisung and Jichen?❞** Yuanjun asked while watching her friend's son play with his food.

Chenle smiled.  **❝They'll be coming with me.❞**

**❝** Your uncle Lele is about to go, say your goodbyes to him. **❞** Renjun told the kids as Chenle was fixing his son's things and putting away the toys that Jichen brought with him inside his toy bag.

Xuanyi watched every movement of Jichen who was helping his papa put away his toys.  **❝Ah, I could just stare at him all day.❞** The baby girl sighs dreamily.

**❝Papa! Xuan is creeping me out! She keeps on staring at something!❞** Huanyi shouted and threw a pillow at his drooling sister.

Jingwei giggles after knowing what or more likely,  _ who _ that something his sister was staring and drooling at.  **❝Jichen-gē!❞** The baby boy shouted and approached his gēge.  **❝Can I help?❞** Jingwei asked, eyes glued to his sister who was looking at him with pure annoyance.

Jichen just nodded and continued putting away his toys.

**❝Dada! Yijun won't give Huanyi his Simba!❞** Huanyi whined as he keeps on trying to get his Simba stuffed toy from Yijun.

**❝** Hey, hey, hey. Give me that toy. **❞** Jaemin said and grabbed the Simba stuffed toy from Yijun and placed it on the wall shelf.

**❝** No! My simba! **❞** Yijun cried as he desperately jumped up and down to get the lion stuffed toy from the high shelf.

**❝Arf! Arf!❞** Xiaojun barked which caught both of Yijun and Huanyi's attention.

The two boys looked at each other straight in the eyes before chasing after the dog.  **❝** Xiaojun is my dog not yours Yijun! **❞**

**❝You good?❞** Jeno asked as Renjun dropped himself on the bed tiredly.

The older shook his head and quickly sat up and faced Jeno with a huge grin. ❝ **My innocent baby, come here~❞** Renjun said and wrapped his arms around Jeno's shoulder, their faces were only a few inches apart.

Renjun giggles and closes the gap between him and Jeno.  **❝Where's dada?❞** The chinese asked after pulling away from the kiss as he noticed that Jaemin wasn't in the room.

Jeno shrugged and in a blink of an eye, Renjun was now pinned on the bed with the younger hovering about him with a sly smirk on his face.  **❝Our dada is taking a shower right now, does papa wants to join dada?❞** Jeno asked while leaning forward but stopped when there was only a small gap between him and Renjun.

Renjun then raised a brow.  **❝Oh really now?❞** The older chuckles and successfully got his pinned wrist out from Jeno's grip.

And in just a blur, it was now Renjun who was on top.  **❝Let's just wait for nana, hm?❞** The older hums and leaned down to Jeno's neck as he left butterfly kisses.

**❝Alright.❞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a crappy ending but oh well 🤷♀ but dont worry, there's two more chapters left, special chapters to be exact.


	39. special chapter

**❝Weiwei! Wake up! It’s our sixteenth birthday today! Aren’t you excited?!❞** Huanyi cheers as he continues to jump up and down on his brother’s bed.

The older groans and covered his head with his blankets.  **❝Go away you idiot.❞** Jingwei muttered and kicked his brother off from his bed. 

The younger scoffs and quickly stood up from the floor as he dusted off the invisible dust on his pajamas.  **❝As you wish, my lord.❞** Huanyi bows like a knight and quickly leaves his brother's room.

Now it's time for Huanyi to bother Xuanyi.  **❝Hey sis! Wakey wakey! Jichen-gē is downstairs! I wouldn't want him to wait if I were you!❞**

With Huanyi mentioning that one specific name, Xuanyi quickly removed her blankets and jumped off from her bed as she dashed her way out of her room. 

Huanyi laughs like a maniac at how his sister just fell for it again. He had been doing that to wake his sister up and it never fails to make him laugh. Just mention Jichen's name and Xuanyi will awake before you know it.

**❝You're such a fool! Wait till papa finds out that you like our cousin!❞** Huanyi shouted as he ran after his sister downstairs. 

**❝Huan! No! Please don't!❞** The girl pleads as her brother stood in front of her with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Huanyi slowly nods.  **❝Geez, you're no fun! I've been doing this for years, yet you always do the same! I had enough! Happy birthday to you my dear sister, adios!❞** And the boy left to probably go to the kitchen and help his dada prepare their breakfast.

Xuanyi unconsciously pouts after her brother leaves.  **❝I'm lovesick and I'm disgusting. I'm in love with my cousin. I need to get my brain fixed!❞** The girl hits her head as she walks inside the living room where she was met with her daddy and papa making out. 

**❝Ah~ what a nice sight to start my day.❞** Xuanyi sarcastically says and went to sit beside the two adults that's still making out. 

She ignored them and grabbed the tv's removed and switched on the tv and it made Renjun and Jeno come to a stop to what they were doing.  **❝X-xuan! W-what are you doing here?❞** Renjun laughs awkwardly as he straightens his shirt while getting off from Jeno's lap and sitting on the couch properly.

**❝Am I not allowed here?❞** Xuanyi asked, eyes glued to the tv. 

**❝Uh… well—❞** Renjun stopped talking when his daughter suddenly stood up from her seat and turned off the tv.

**❝Hey wait!❞** Renjun stopped his daughter from walking out the room.

He made Xuanyi sit down where she had sat before and made her face him.  **❝Let’s have a talk. A father and daughter talk.❞**

**❝I'll go and help Jaemin with breakfast then.❞** Jeno excused himself and left to help his other lover in the kitchen. 

Renjun gave Jeno a quick peck on the lips before the younger left. 

Now it's only Renjun and his daughter inside the living room.  **❝Jingwei told me something.❞** Renjun said with a small smirk forming on his lips.

Xuanyi let out a nervous chuckle and started avoiding her papa's eyes.  **❝What did that boy told you?❞**

**❝The person you had been thinking about ever since you were a child.❞**

Xuanyi had her mouth hang low. She's totally shocked, her oldest brother just told their papa her darkest secret.  **❝Oh my god. Okay, papa, listen. I'm sorry. I know liking my cousin is bad but I just can't help it! I had been crushing on Jichen ever since I met him! I'm so so so sorry papa!❞** The girl cried.

Renjun just let out a chuckle and pulled his daughter in a warm fatherly hug.  **❝You don't have to apologize. It's okay. We’re no longer related to the Zhong’s.❞**

**❝What?❞**

**❝Well, my mama is not my biological mother. She just adopted me after she and my biological father got married. Then just a few years ago, my papa called me and told me she had dissolved my adoption papers and that they got divorced. Does that make sense to you?❞**

His daughter nodded and slowly pulled away from the hug while wiping her tears with her sleeves.  **❝When will they visit us? It's been a decade since they left to US.❞**

**❝Well...❞** Renjun starts with a chuckle and points behind his daughter.

**❝You can show yourself now.❞** Renjun said and a tall boy entered the living room.

**❝Eh? Uncle Jisung?❞** Xuanyi tilts her head as she looks at her back and sees a boy who looks exactly like her uncle Jisung. 

The boy chuckled and walked near them.  **❝You idiot. I'm Jichen not my dad.❞**

**❝Papa! Help me! Yijun keeps on kissing my neck!❞** Huanyi quickly hides behind his papa and Yijun enters the living room, eyes looking everywhere to find his boyfriend.

Renjun shook his head at his son who looked like he desperately really needed his help. Renjun then stood up from his seat, revealing the hiding Huanyi to Yijun.  **❝Don't ran away from your boyfriend.❞** Renjun says as he ruffles Huanyi's hair before leaving the room.

**❝What are the kids doing?❞** Jaemin asked after noticing Renjun enter the kitchen. The older shrugged and back hugged his Jaemin. 

**❝It's a mess. Huanyi is running away from Yijun. Xuanyi is frozen on her seat after seeing Jichen. And Jingwei— I think he's still fast asleep.❞**

Renjun then started leaving butterfly kisses on the younger's nape. It made Jaemin giggle and Renjun smile proudly. 

**❝Pa, dad wants you and dada to go to your— okay!❞** Jingwei laughs awkwardly and quickly turns around to leave the kitchen but Jaemin calling out his name made him stop and just stood firm in his place. 

**❝** Wei, stop acting like you never caught your parents making out. Anyways, uncle Jeno wants the two of you to go to your room. **❞** Yoonhyun says while wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder and dragging him out of the kitchen after.

Renjun chuckles as he watches his son get dragged away by his girlfriend.  **❝It's feels like they were just kids yesterday whom I babysit. Time really flies huh?❞** The chinese mumbles while wiping away his invisible tears. 

**❝You can babysit me and Jeno.❞** Jaemin says with his signature smile plastered on his face. Renjun laughed and dragged his husband out of the kitchen to go to their room. 

**❝Will do.❞**

**❝You wanted to see us?❞** Renjun sat on their bed while eyeing Jeno who's busy reading something. 

The younger hums and removed his attention from the diary he was reading to look at his husbands.  **❝Why?❞** Jaemin asked as he sat next to Renjun to the bed. 

Jeno smiled widely as he raised the  _ diary _ he was reading earlier to show it to his two lovers. Jaemin tilts his head as he is confused on why on earth Jeno was showing him a plain notebook while Renjun on the other hand had his eyes widened. 

**❝Where did you get that?!❞** The oldest snatched the diary Jeno was holding and he swears, he didn't mean to shout at Jeno. 

**❝I found a chest under our bed while I was cleaning and saw our diary inside that chest.❞**

**❝Our diary?!❞** Now it was Jaemin who had his eyes widen.

Jeno nods and snatched back their diary from Renjun and gave it to Jaemin.  **❝I want us to continue writing in our diary.❞** Jeno said while holding up a pen. 

Renjun chuckles at how Jeno was so prepared.  **❝Alright. What event should we write first right in our diary? It's been years since the last time we wrote here.❞**

**❝Was it the time we got home after riding that ferris wheel?❞** Jaemin asked and the two nodded.

**❝We should start to where I first met Jingwei and Huanyi.❞**

**❝** Alright, class settle down! **❞** The teacher shouts while entering the room with a boy following her behind. She then puts down her stuff on the teacher's table. 

Loud whispers and chattering were heard because of the boy who just entered their classroom with their adviser. 

But the triplets on the other hand had their mouth hang low.  **❝What is he doing here?❞** Xuanyi questions as she squints her eyes while looking at the boy. 

**❝You know him?❞** Heixi, one of their friends, asked while tapping his Xuanyi’s shoulder to get her attention. 

Xuanyi shook her head as a no.  **❝Nope. Just mistakenly thought I knew him.❞** The girl lied and then buried her head in her arms that's on the table. 

Her oldest brother laughs at her reaction.  **❝Stop hiding from him.❞**

**❝Yeah. Didn't you wait for so long to see him again?❞** Huanyi adds. 

**❝** Didn't I said something earlier? **❞** The teacher asked with a sly smile plastered on her face.

All students then quickly went back to their own seats, sat properly and let the silence rule the room's surroundings.  **❝** Before I start our class for today, I would like you all to meet your new classmate for this year. **❞** The teacher started and motioned the boy to step forward.  **❝** Please introduce yourself. **❞**

The boy nodded while scanning his classmates and his eyes then landed on one of the triplets. He smiled and faced the class.  **❝** Hi everyone. I'm Park Jichen, nice to meet you all. **❞**

Loud whispers were then heard again, mostly from the girls inside the room.  **❝** Class, be nice to your new classmate. **❞**

**❝** Ah wait! Let me add something to my introduction. **❞** Jichen says and the teacher just nods and lets him continue.

**❝** I'm an exchange student from the US. And my parents are Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. **❞** The boy smiled and everyone went silent. 

Jichen silently laughed and started walking to an unoccupied seat.  **❝** Hey, Jichen, sit here! **❞** Heixi shouted. 

Jichen eyed the boy and his eyes landed on the girl in front of him. He smiled and gladly took the seat beside Heixi.  **❝** I'm Heixi by the way! **❞**

**❝** Well, you probably know me already as I just introduced myself. **❞** Jichen states with a small chuckle escaping from his mouth. 

Jingwei then turns around to look at Jichen.  **❝Never knew you'll be moving here. What about uncle Lele and uncle Sungie?❞**

**❝They'll still be staying in the US.❞**

Jichen then turns his whole attention to the girl beside Jingwei. He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he tapped the girl's shoulder.  **❝Hey, uncle Junnie told me that we'll be sharing a room.❞**

Xuanyi quickly turned around to face the boy with her eyes widened.  **❝What?!❞**

**❝My papa asked uncle Junnie if I could live in your house while I study here.❞**

**❝Oh my god, take my soul already.❞** Xuanyi mutters under her breath while glaring at Jichen who still had a huge grin. 

**❝This is awesome! My dear sister, you could kiss Jichen whenever you want when he's fast asleep!❞** Huanyi says while wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder with his brows wiggling.

**❝Huanyi!❞**

**❝I almost forgot! I need to meet my Yijun in the bathroom!❞** Huanyi stood up from his seat and called the teacher. 

**❝** May I go outside for a moment? **❞** The boy asked and the teacher nodded and continued her lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like some of you may be confused on who's child is who so here's a lil info about them.
> 
> as we all know, our triplets, Jingwei, Huanyi, and Xuanyi. there parents are norenmin + yuanjun and her girlfriends (yes they have a total of 6 parents hahaha) they're a big family.
> 
> next is Jichen, he is chensung's son.
> 
> Yoonhyeon, jingwei's girlfriend, is jaeyong's daughter.
> 
> Youngwan, one of the babies renjun babysat before, is johnten's daughter.
> 
> Yijun is markhyuck's son which apparently was given to them by a fan as a gift hahaha
> 
> Last is Heixi, the triplets' friend. he is luwoo's son.


	40. special chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a veryyy long chapter a head.
> 
> lowercase intended.

**❝jaemin, stop glaring at chenle and yuanjun and get dressed already or you'll be late for work.❞** jeno said, chuckling as he dragged his husband outside of the living room where renjun and his friends were currently hanging out and upstairs.

**❝how could i not when they are all cuddly with each other!❞** jaemin whined, removing the older's grip on his wrist and stomping his way up the stairs and to their bedroom.

jaemin shut the door loudly, climbing on the bed as he hid under the duvet.  **❝jen and i are the only ones valid to cuddle with our rennie.❞** he mumbled, removing the duvet after hearing the door open and closed. the boy then crossed his arms and pouted when jeno also climbed on the bed and hugged the younger from his back.

**❝oh come on nana, they've known each other since they were babies. stop being possessive, they're just cuddling and that's it.❞**

**❝while us... you know...❞** jeno whispered, yawning as he pulled away from jaemin to lay down on the bed and go to sleep again since he didn't got a proper sleep earlier because he just got home in the middle of the night after a very hectic day at work yesterday.

jaemin then turned around and laid beside his tired husband. the younger rested his hand on his husband's cheeks as he started caressing it.  **❝** god i love you much. **❞** he suddenly said, leaning forward and attaching their lips together.

soon, they pulled away to breathe some air for them not to die and just stayed there, staring at each other's eyes without uttering a single word until jeno fell asleep.  **❝** i'll take over today, sleep well love. **❞** jaemin said, smiling as he pecked the older's forehead before getting ready for work.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝jichen get your heavy ass off of me!❞** xuanyi cried, pushing the latter off of her but the boy didn't even budged.  **❝i-i can't breathe!❞** she coughed, punching the male above her.

and that was all it took for jichen to roll off of his girlfriend.  **❝i'm so sorry xuan, are you okay?❞** the boy quickly asked, holding the girl's shoulder to support her as she  _ 'weakly' _ sat up.

**❝no.❞** xuanyi meekly said, holding onto the boy's arms. the girl then looked up at jichen as her lips quiver, coughing yet again. she then suddenly glared at the boy, startling him with the sudden change of expression of his girl.  **❝i almost died, you idiot!❞** the girl shouted, twisting the boy's arms and manhandling him.

**❝h-hey! let go of me** ─ **ah!❞** jichen cried out which made the girl tighten her hold on the boy. 

suddenly, the door of their room swung open and an angry huanyi came inside with two knives in his hands.  **❝will you two ever learn how to shut up?!❞**

xuanyi then quickly let go of jichen and sat properly on her bed, acting as if she was innocent and smiled at the other male who just came inside.

**❝sup jing!❞** xuanyi said, pushing jichen off of her bed. the male just glared at her as he stood up and climbed on his bed.

the girl then turned her attention to huanyi, pointing at the knives as she asked,  **❝what's with the knives huan?❞**

**❝i'm going to slit your throats with these knives to finally shut you two up!❞** fumed huanyi and boy was he so ready to jump on his sister and slit her throat right here and there.

but jingwei just had to chide in.  **❝no one's slitting a throat today.❞** he said, facing his brother.  **❝give me those or i'm telling mama.❞**

huanyi huffed and just defeatedly gave the knives to the older and glared at xuanyi as he muttered an,  **❝i hate you.❞** before going out of the room and going back inside his room.

once he was inside his room, he flopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone that he had hid under his pillows. he then opened it and face-timed his boyfriend and waited until he finally picked up. 

**❝** hey, **❞** huanyi weakly smiled at the male on the other line once his call got answered.  **❝** are you doing something? **❞**

**❝** nope, why? did something happened again? **❞** the male, on the other line, asked.

huanyi then kept quiet, debating whether to tell the truth or just lie. a few seconds later, the chinese male shook his head.  **❝** nothing happened. **❞**

**❝** i don't believe you. i know something's wrong and so, you tell me what it is.  _ hyung _ , you know i hate seeing you keep things to yourself right? **❞** the boy said, frowning as he finally noticed that his boyfriend was faking a smile.

**❝** if i tell you, promise me you wouldn't tell  _ hyung _ . **❞** huanyi said, looking intently at his boyfriend on his phone screen as he begged him with his eyes to promise him.

**❝** huanyi... **❞** the male on the line sighed.  **❝** junnie hyung is also our boyfriend, he deserves to know what is happening to us. **❞**

**❝** sylvester suh, **❞** huanyi also sighed, biting his lips.  **❝** just this one,  _ please _ ? **❞**

sylvester hesitated at his boyfriend's wish and thought of it for a little while before nodding.  **❝** alright, but you tell me that in person. **❞**

**❝** sly, wha─ **❞** huanyi didn't even get the chance to ask as he heard their doorbell rang.

**❝** i'm outside your gate. dress up, we'll be going out and you tell me everything that's bothering you. **❞**

**❝** jingwei, please tell me that i am just seeing things... right? **❞** yoonhyeon said, rubbing her eyes once again and looking back at the two boys by the gates of her boyfriend's house.

they were currently at jingwei's balcony, just chilling as always when they spotted huanyi going out of the house and to the gates, looking all dressed up for a...  _ date? _ and greeted the male that was waiting outside of the gates by a tight hug and when they pulled away, the boy suddenly kissed huanyi on his lips before leaving.

**❝** did your brother just kissed my cousin on the lips? **❞** yoonhyeon asked.

**❝** i think it was the other way around yoon. it was your cousin who kissed my brother first. **❞** jingwei stated, feeling a bit dumbfounded by what they have just witnessed.

**❝** oh my god. is huanyi cheating on yijun and not to be rude jing but really?! with my baby cousin?! gosh, sly is gonna get in so much trouble if uncle johnny and uncle ten ever finds out about this. **❞**

**❝** yoonhyeon, calm down. **❞** jingwei said, holding his girlfriend's hand as he pulled her in a hug.  **❝** i'll talk to huanyi later about it. i know my brother, he won't cheat on yijun. those two are so in love with each other, i know for a fact that they would never do anything behind their back and i'm sure you also know that because yijun is also your cousin. **❞**

**❝** b-but the kiss? god i'm so confused. **❞** yoonhyeon sighed, sitting on the deck chair beside her as she massages her temples.

**❝** don't beat yourself up over them. let's just mind our own business. **❞** jingwei stated, handing his girl her apple juice for her to drink and calm her nerves down.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝are you finally moving here for good or...?❞** renjun suddenly asked, both of his friends turning their attention to him.

**❝and yes, i am talking to you chenle.❞**

**❝well... not yet. we're just here for a vacation.❞** chenle answered, grabbing the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and facing the television again.

**❝but i thought you're going to settle down here after a year? what changed?❞**

**❝oh that...❞** chenle chuckled, facing his friends again. **❝the performing school jisung is working at asked for him to stay for a year more and well, he somehow agreed to it.❞** the boy said, rubbing his nape awkwardly as he was a bit embarrassed by his husband.

**❝but he said once he finish this one year contract, we'll finally settle back here.❞**

**❝oh... what about jichen? is he coming back with you after your vacation?❞** yuanjun suddenly asked, looking at chenle who didn't hesitate to nod his head as an answer to her question.

**❝yeah... he will. after all, he's just an exchange student for six months here. he just came here for experience, as what he had told us.❞**

**❝and i honestly didn't know he'll find love here and it really shocked me when he said he's dating xuanyi.❞** chenle chuckled, looking at the girl's parents who also chuckled as they too didn't expected for their daughter to end up with chenle's son.

chenle then suddenly got up from his seat,  **❝gē, jiě, i have to go. i promised jisung that we'll go out for dinner tonight.❞**

**❝i had fun hanging out with you two today! let's hang out like this again next sunday!❞** chenle shouted as he quickly left the house, stumbling as he does. he was running late for his date with his husband.

**❝he didn't change at all. same old clumsy lele.❞** yuanjun chuckled, standing up from her seat to clean up their mess.

**❝leave that there, i'll just ask our maids to clean it up. i'm pretty sure eunbyeol and hyebin are waiting for you, especially moonbyeol.❞** renjun said, pushing the girl out of his living room and quickly grabbing her bag then giving it to her.

**❝oh gosh... i forgot about moonbyeol. thanks for reminding me renjun, have a good night!❞** yuanjun waved at the male who was standing by his front porch as he watched his friend get on her car and drive away.

**❝she's such an idiot. i can't believe she had forgotten about her own daughter.❞** renjun laughed to himself, entering his house and locking the door behind him.

he then went to the kitchen to get himself a drink and after that, he had told their maids that they can go home already.

renjun then started to prepare their dinner tonight once the maids had left. and as he was cooking, he suddenly felt someone walking behind him and attempted to surprise him by suddenly back hugging him but they failed as renjun just chuckled.

**❝what is it, xuanyi?❞** renjun asked, facing his daughter who was pouting as her plan to surprise her papa didn't work out.

**❝i just wanted to surprise you but i guess you felt my presence before i could do so.❞** the girl huffed, crossing her arms while her papa just smiled at her and offered her the spatula he was holding.

**❝do you want to help papa cook dinner?❞** renjun asked, cooing at his daughter who's trying her best to keep her pouting face on but she can't resist her papa when it comes to helping him cook their dinner.

**❝alright, if you insist.❞** xuanyi said, hiding her smile from her papa as she grabbed the spatula from him.

**❝rennie, have you seen huanyi?❞** jeno asked, helping his husband move the dishes to the dining table and the older then suddenly stopped on his tracks.

renjun furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember when he last saw his son.  **❝i think he went out with yijun and if not with yijun, probably with his best friend.❞** he shrugged, continuing to walk back inside the dining room and placing the plate of dish he had cooked on the table.

**❝which best friend?❞**

**❝maybe youngwan? or heixi? or maybe sylvester? i don't really know.❞**

**❝he went out with sly.❞** jingwei answered, sitting on his seat with his girlfriend following him. the boy looked at his papa and smiled.  **❝they went out on a date.❞**

**❝who went out on a date?❞** asked jaemin, entering the living room after getting home from work. he greeted his husbands by giving them a peck on the lips and their kids with a peck on their forehead.

after greeting his family, the male then sat at the head of the table.  **❝where's huanyi?❞**

**❝wait, did you just say that huanyi went out on a date with uncle johnny's son?❞** xuanyi suddenly asked after understanding what her brother had just said. she then looked at yoonhyeon who had started eating after seeing renjun take his first bite of his food.

**❝it's just a friendly date, right yoon?❞** jingwei awkwardly chuckles, nudging his girlfriend's elbow in which the girl just nodded, not wanting to speak as she just want to eat in peace.

**❝oh~ okay.❞** xuanyi nodded, not entirely believing the couple. she knows that something is up and she'll just find it out by herself because it seems like his brother will not tell her anything.

jeno then faked a cough, catching everyone's attention. the male just smiled at the kids before facing jaemin.  **❝how's work nana?❞**

the latter groaned, placing his chopsticks on the side of his plate as he looked at jeno with a pout.  **❝it's very tiring. there was a lot to do today and i'm honestly exhausted, i feel like passing out.❞**

**❝do you want me to massage you?❞** jeno asked, looking worriedly at the younger.

**❝i'd prefer to go fishing with you and rennie.❞** jaemin said, smirking once he saw jeno choking on his food as his face became red.

renjun on the other hand, had his eyes widened at what jaemin had just said. **❝na jaemin!❞** the older shouted, glaring at the youngest who just smiled it off and resumed on eating his dinner.

**❝i regret telling you two what that means.❞** the chinese muttered, stabbing his food with his knife as he continued to glare at jaemin.

jeno then suddenly faked another cough, catching everyone's attention.  **❝where's jichen?❞** he asked, looking at the girl beside him who just shrugged.  **❝xuanyi, answer my question properly.❞** the male demanded, scaring the poor girl who just wanted to eat her dinner in peace too.

**❝i don't know. he just left without saying a word after he received a call from uncle lele.❞** she answered, a lie. the girl then sighed as she took a bite on her food as she hoped that her brother won't tell their parents the real reason why the boy had left.

**🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦**

**❝i miss our rennie.❞** jeno mumbled, nuzzling his head in jaemin's neck as the younger stroke his soft and fluffy raven hair.

jaemin then sighed, hugging the older.  **❝me too.❞** he mumbled, planting a soft peck on jeno's forehead.

**❝seriously? you're just gonna ignore me like this and then talk about how you miss me?❞** renjun grumbled, pulling the duvet all to himself and wrapping it around his body. he glared at the two before laying down on the bed, his back facing the two. the boy then let out a loud huff and reached for his phone on the bedside table.

**❝sometimes i still can hear his voice.❞** jaemin faked cried and wiped away his invisible tears.  **❝i miss him so much jen.❞** he added, sitting up as he looked at his side where renjun is and patted the duvet.

**❝that duvet was his favourite.❞** the raven haired boy stated as he also sat up and then moved closer to jaemin to whisper,  **❝don't you think we've gone too far with this?❞**

after hearing that, jaemin stayed in his place without moving an inch for a minute straight. he looked like anna when she got frozen in the first movie.

jaemin then looked at renjun who was on his phone, texting someone. the boy furrowed his brows as he stared at his husband's phone,  _ "❣my soulmate❣" _ was the contact name of the person renjun was talking to.

**❝huang renjun.❞** jaemin said through gritted teeth, looking at jeno to check if he was looking at them but saw that he was also on his phone before looking back at renjun to snatch the latter's phone away from him.

**❝nana, give it back!❞** renjun shouted, attempting to get his phone back from jaemin but the younger had already thrown it across their room, startling renjun and jeno by the loud thud once it crashed on the ground.

**❝why would you do that?! i just bought that phone yesterday after you threw my last phone in the pool last week! my phone never lasts a month with me, i've spent over half a million dollars buying a new phone because of you!❞** the older exclaimed, throwing his pillow at jaemin who suddenly made a pouting face. 

**❝who were you talking to just now?❞** the younger asked in a very cutesy tone like a baby. renjun shivered and smacked the younger's head.

**❝i was talking to jeno you idiot.❞** renjun said, pointing at the boy behind jaemin who was glaring at the youngest for breaking their rennie's phone again.

**❝no you weren't. jen's contact name on your phone is** **_'my baby husband'_ ** **not** **_'my soulmate'_ ** **!❞** jaemin stated, crossing his arms as he let out a loud huff, glaring at renjun.

**❝oh, that was donghyuck. he just asked me what is it like to have a daughter.❞** renjun chuckled as he remembered his text messages with donghyuck earlier before jaemin took his phone and destroyed it yet again.

**❝why would he ask you such things though?❞**

**❝because mark hyung and hyuckie are planning to adopt a baby girl.❞** jeno answered, startling the youngest when he suddenly back hugged him.

**❝god, lately you've been getting jealous of everyone who talks to me and rennie, why is that...** **_daddy_ ** **?❞** jeno mumbled, nuzzling his head in jaemin's neck.

jaemin blushed profusely after hearing jeno call him _that._ **❝n-not now jen.❞** the boy stuttered out, brushing jeno off of him.

**❝daddy.❞** renjun cooed, pinching the latter's cheeks before slapping it, shocking both jeno and jaemin himself.  **❝that's what you get for destroying my phone!❞** renjun said, glaring yet again at jaemin.

**❝wrong move rennie. wrong move.❞** jaemin laughed, surprising renjun when he suddenly pinned him on the bed and as jaemin inches closer to the older's lips, he noticed the slight smirk on his lips causing him to stop and stare at the older.

**❝jeno, get the handcuffs. we have a long night a head.❞** jaemin suddenly stated, smirking too, as he finally attached his lips on renjun's.

**❝nah, i'm good. you two can do it. i'll sleep in the guest room tonight.❞** jeno said, getting off of the bed as he went inside the walk-in closet to get the cuffs like jaemin ordered him to do.

once he got what jaemin wanted, he gently placed it on the bed.  **❝please be quiet. i don't want for the kids to wake up. they have school tomorrow.❞**

**❝no one's sleeping in the guest room.❞** the youngest suddenly said, turning to look at jeno as he pointed the empty space beside him where jeno was sitting earlier.  **❝stay here jen.❞**

**«** 𝖙 𝖍 𝖊 𝖊 𝖓 𝖉 »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, you've finally reach the end. it was a longass ride moving this story here haha. 
> 
> thank you for reaching up to here. thank you for reading my very first ship fanfic. 'till next time, byee!! stay safe everyone!
> 
> also, you are free to imagine what happens next in the last scene HAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> and another fun fact: this chapter have 3.1k words. my first chapter to reach 3k words. the previous chaps of this story mostly consist of 1.2k - 1.5k words


End file.
